


Church Bells

by AngerProbFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Dark, Dean can't catch a break, Domestic Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Secrets, Sexual Violence, Single Parent Dean, Smut, They are 16 for the first 5 chapters, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerProbFemme/pseuds/AngerProbFemme
Summary: Dean, a late bloomer and Castiel, an Alpha, are childhood friends growing up in the deep south.  The two boys have helped each other through tough times, and harbor their own secrets, that if acted upon, could get them killed. Dean is put in a horrifying position and makes a choice that puts him in the path of Arthur Ketch.  That path is clouded with shadows and secrets that Dean has to unknowingly navigate to find the happiness he wanted all along.





	1. Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> There is a kissing scene between young Dean and Cas. 
> 
> ** Starts it
> 
> ***Ends it 
> 
> If you'd like to skip it.

 

 

 Beta'd by [Nilozot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/pseuds/Nilozot) and [lotrspnfangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cas tightened the emerald green tie around his best friend’s neck as Dean made an exaggerated choking sound.

“Ha-ha,” Cas mocked, “hold still.” He lowered the starched collar of Dean’s white button down over the tie and stepped back to regard him carefully. “There ya go.” He kept staring at him until Dean snapped his fingers.

“Sorry.” He shook his head. “I was just thinking I should throw a party for you when you learn how to do up your own tie.” Cas turned away with an awkward laugh.

“I don’t know why I have to dress up... It is just your dad preaching about how Alphas and Omegas need to ‘respect their roles’ and about how sex is bad, blah blah blah.” Dean pulled at the stiff material of his shirt as he plopped down on Cas’ twin bed, waiting for him to get ready. “I’d rather be comfortable if I am going to get bitched out at the same time. I’m stupid itchy and it is fucking May. I’m burning up.”

Cas frowned at Dean. “You always dress up on Sundays. Why is today any different?”

“I dunno man,” Dean said, exasperated. “I’m just uncomfortable.”

“Well, its just for a few hours. Suck it up buttercup,” Cas teased with a smile while buttoning the cuffs of his baby blue button down. “And what do you mean ‘bitched out’?”

Dean frowned back. “I love your dad, Cas. He’s a very kind man, but you can’t possibly agree with the stuff he is preaching now. Especially since we-”

“Alright!” Cas blurted out, “I get it.”

Dean winced at his slip up and scrambled to change the subject.

“And… and all that stuff about sex! What is up with that! Last I heard it is kinda how couples help each other during -”

“Exactly!” Cas interrupted, clearly frustrated. “ _Couples_ , Dean. Sex is for mated couples.”

Dean bristled, annoyed that his attempt to turn the conversation failed, and that he and Cas were already fighting.

“Man, your dad has really gotten under your skin…”

Cas sighed. “I could say the same about you. You used to love going to church! Now I have to basically drag you.”

Dean wasn’t about to tell Cas that _he_ was always the reason Dean went to church faithfully every Sunday. It wasn’t that Dean wasn’t faithful, it was the complete opposite. Mary and John had raised him on the pillars of faith. They raised Dean to be strong and kind, to respect his parents and love his little brother. They raised him to dutifully follow whatever path God put him on and do what was right in the face of adversity. All those lessons Dean learned though his mother and church. They made him who he was.

He’d loved going to church with his family. His beautiful mother would sit beside him on their pew in her white sundress, blond curls soaking in the blues, reds, and greens from the stained-glass windows as the morning sun filtered into the old church. His mother looked like an Angel as she sang along with hymns. She always kept her arm around his shoulders and kissed his head whenever his attention wandered. After the service, the Winchesters and Novaks would have a huge picnic lunch that Mary prepared on the bank of the pond that joined the family’s properties. There was always laughter as Dean and Sam played with Cas and his brothers.

Then, his mother got sick. Even when her breathing was labored and her steps slowed from her illness, she would be in those pews, arm around Dean, humming when her voice failed her.

After Mary died, Dean’s dad stopped going to church and kept his boys home. There were no more picnics, no more laughter. Sam was young enough to not think anything of it, but Dean knew why his father stopped going. Dean knew why he didn’t talk to Preacher Novak. Dean knew why he sneered at Cas whenever he came over.

The first time Cas had coaxed him back, Dean didn’t hear a word Preacher Novak said. He sat rigid, staring at the spot where his mother’s casket had stood at her funeral. Even months later he could still see the top half open revealing a plastic, too still version of his angelic mother. Cas scooted close to Dean and wrapped a skinny arm around his shoulder while Dean closed his eyes and let the memories and melancholy battle for control as Cas kept his head above water.

It became easier with each Sunday.

But now he didn’t know why he was torturing himself. He wanted to pretend he didn’t know why Cas tortured himself. Cas always looked up to his dad, just as Dean did his own, but after Cas presented as an Alpha it became a whole new level of dedication. The old Cas was in there somewhere, but there was an unspoken agreement to not talk about certain subjects. Cas used to be so passionate about their faith, but that passion had turned into blind obedience. There was no more joy surrounding their trips to church, only habit. Whenever Dean questioned anything, Cas was quick to answer back with a harsh, recited answer from his father and a quick change of subject.

The sermons were hitting closer to home with each passing Sunday, and he was starting to think Cas’ dad was doing it on purpose, which made it even harder to stomach Preacher Novak’s ‘words of wisdom as derived from the holy book’.

“I still love going to church, Cas. I just don’t agree with all the shit your dad says. It isn’t the same as when we were younger.”

“That’s because we are adults now. We had nothing to worry about when we were younger, and so much of it didn’t apply to us at such a young age. The messages are still the same. They just ring with more truth now.” Cas’ answer was thin lipped and monotone. His eyes were dull and he adjusted his collar and tie with sharp movements.

Shit, he had to fix this. He could see Cas shutting down already.

“Cas, man, I have no intention of waiting to be mated to have sex. How do you even manage in a rut? It is insane to be celibate. Besides, there are plenty of hot Omegas in town who would love a piece of this.” Dean grinned and motioned down his body with his hands. Dean noticed Cas’ eyes follow his movement and he cleared his throat.

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure. Let’s go to church, you sinner.”

He smiled inwardly. It wasn’t perfect, but he _had_ managed to distract Cas.

Cas had finished dressing and was putting a laptop into his satchel.

“When did you get THAT?”

“Oh, um, last week?”

“Since when can your dad afford a laptop?” Dean asked, envious, but more confused than anything.

Cas paused and it looked like he was thinking about it. “I don’t... really know, actually. My dad said it was for how well I’ve been doing in school and a belated presentation present.”

“Hell of a presentation present... Most kids get a pizza party or a pen. Three years late though.” Dean chuckled.

Cas forced a smile.

Both boys picked up their satchels and walked out of Cas’ bedroom into the cramped living room. A hideous mustard yellow couch, covered in equally hideous faded maroon and baby puke green flowers, stood at the far end of the room with a water stained oak coffee table situated in front of it. An ashtray full cigarette butts sat on top of a stack of _Alpha Health Monthly_ magazines. A picture of a roided up Alpha leaning over a scantily clad male Omega wearing a forced smile graced the cover. Dean paused his walk to the front door and slid the magazine out from under the heavy crystal ashtray. Dean shook the layer of ash off and read out loud, “Couples edition.” Dean laughed.

Cas stopped and turned at Dean’s impromptu story time.

“Dude, your dad is a preacher. Why is he reading this trash?”

Cas shrugged his shoulders. “It’s supposed to be a health magazine. It has good workout tips in it.”

“Cas, this is bullshit. Alphas and Omegas don’t look like this!” Dean thrust the magazine forward so Cas could see.

“Yes, but isn’t it the ideal?” Cas sounded defeated.

Dean noticed that Cas had turned back toward the door.

“Couples edition my ass… that Omega looks super thrilled to be in this photoshoot.” Dean stared at the dead look in the model’s eyes. “I mean to each their own, but I wouldn’t want a twinky Omega. How is that the ideal?”

“Because he is much smaller. The ideal is the size difference. Alphas like to feel bigger, stronger.” Cas sighed and turned away. “Let’s go. We are already late,” Cas snipped.

Dean knew Cas didn’t like to talk about designations, but it was a difficult topic to avoid. Dean was still curious about his future presentation and the only person he felt comfortable asking was Cas. Forgetting Cas’ distaste for the topic, Dean would bring it up by accident but always made sure to end it as soon as possible. Cas never held it against him. They both had their hang-ups and they both worked together to talk around them.

Cas passed the tiny kitchen that was attached to the living room and walked down a narrow hallway to bang on the last door to the right. The door was cheap wood that framed an empty space in the middle; Dean could easily punch right through it. Cas rapped his knuckles against the door.

“Gabriel, get up! Church,” Cas called.

Dean had to strain but he heard a muffled, “fuck off.”

Cas took a deep breath. “GABRIEL. NOW!” In an even deeper tone than his voice normally carried, Cas delivered the command and simply walked back down the hallway and turned the sharp corner to stand at the front door. The hairs on Dean’s arms stood up and he shook off a shiver.

“Sorry, I had to do that. He won’t listen and Dad would be pissed if he didn’t show up.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed embarrassed.

It had been three years, but Dean was still taken aback whenever Cas did anything remotely Alpha. That voice just kept getting stronger and deeper. Dean couldn’t help but react even if it wasn’t targeted at him.

“It’s all good. I hope my voice carries that much power.” Dean huffed an awkward laugh as Cas opened the door and they descend the rickety metal stairs attached to the trailer’s front.

“It doesn’t work on just anyone.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah, Dean, does your dad not talk to you about this stuff?”

“Pft, no. The only thing we talk about is my chores, Sammy, and the upkeep of the equipment.”

“He doesn’t ask you about school or how you’re feeling?” Cas asked, concerned.

“Cas, you know this. He’s never home and if he is, he’s drunk. It’s been that way since Mom died.” Dean spit and kicked dirt over it.

“I thought it was getting better after he hit you! My dad talked to him!”

In the distance, three loud chimes of the church bell rang throughout the town followed by the tinkling of a hymn that announced service was beginning.

Dean swung his leg over his bike and settled himself on the seat. “Come on, Cas, let’s go.”

“Dean…”

Dean ignored Cas and started pedaling down the dirt road that connected Cas’ trailer with the road into town. Dean really missed the days where he and Cas didn’t have to dance around conversation... They used to be able to talk about anything.

As usual, his Sunday was crap and they were already bickering. There was no way it could get worse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pastor Chuck Novak was a mousy, quiet man normally, but when he was standing at the pulpit, he was in his element. Fire and brimstone rained down on the congregation as he pounded home the lessons of the day. Today’s sermon was about trusting in God. God made no mistakes. He made everyone how they were supposed to be.

Well, Dean wished God would hurry up and let him pop his damn knot. He was the only one in his class who hadn’t presented. Everyone knew he was going to be an Alpha, but God was taking his sweet time letting it manifest itself physically for Dean. Dean’s knee started to bounce as Cas’ father droned on and on.

“Brothers and sisters, we live in a trying time. All over the country, the sacred designated roles that God placed upon us are being perverted! Alphas are laying together, Omegas are laying together. It is a disgusting practice that these individuals choose to participate in. It goes against our nature and God forbids it! Alphas are to be mated to Omegas! That is God’s wish. That is why we were made. That is how we make our families! How dare these licentious heathens challenge God!” Preacher Novak slammed his fist into the pulpit and the congregation shouted in accordance.

Dean rolled his eyes. He liked Preacher Novak, he really did. Cas’ dad had always helped Dean when there was no food to feed Sam when his dad was out trapping. Cas’ dad let the boys stay over when his dad was on a bender. Cas’ dad even stepped in when John’s anger became physical. He didn’t understand how such a good man could say these things. It was obnoxious listening to these backwards sermons.

Dean was torn, sitting there on the old wooden pew. Cas looked like he wanted to throw up as he listened to his father condemn feelings his own son had, and his hackles were raised with unrest with the need to comfort his friend. Dean got lost in the movements of Preacher Novak’s hands, flailing about with purpose, pounding into the wood, raising them over his head, then pointing into the crowd. Dean followed the finger and saw that it landed on the mayor and… the governor. Dean did not like the mayor, and he liked the governor even less.

Cas put a hand on Dean’s knee and it stilled, causing Dean to look at Cas sitting next to him. Cas had an eyebrow raised and Dean just shrugged. With gritted teeth, he forced his leg to still. Cas removed his hand and returned to watching his father.

“Let me see the beautiful Omegas among us. Please stand for me. Yes, yes, don’t be shy!” Cas’ father was beckoning the congregation to stand with raised hands. Dean craned his head and saw quite a few had stood up, though most of them had their Alpha’s hands on their backs. Well, so much for volunteering.

“Thank you, sweet Omegas. Let me ask you a question? Do you feel trapped? Do you feel like slaves? Are y’all mistreated?”

Dean watched the faces that stood. Some were eager to answer in the negative by shouting out. Others simply shook their heads solemnly. Jesus, they were like robots…

“Then let me ask you a question. Why are so many marches happening? Why the protests? Why are so many fighting God’s word!? We all have roles we must play in God’s plan! Omegas, you serve your Alphas and your Alpha protects you. Do they not? Do they not take care of you?”

This response was less enthusiastic. Dean noticed most of the Omegas just had their heads down and gave slight nods to answer the energetic preacher.

“We all live happy, simple lives here. We do not need to complicate our world by fighting the one true word of God. Sweet Omegas, the good Governor Luc Morningstar has asked us to please help spread the word of God to these non-believers. Please tell them there is nothing wrong with your lives. Thank you for standing and receiving my words. Continue to do God’s work.” Chuck smiled at the congregation and Dean’s stomach twisted.

“Now, please open the holy book to page three hundred twenty-two and read with me…”

The Omegas sat down much quicker than they stood. Cas sat stock still beside him, the muscles in his jaw twitching. If Dean had the ability to smell Cas, he knew he would smell anger radiating off him. Some church-goers had even turned to glance at Cas in confusion. Dean didn’t blame him one bit. When the hell did Preacher Novak bring politics into the church, let alone his sermons? Dean’s own pulse quickened. Where did he get the nerve? His mother would roll over in her grave.

Sweat dripped down the back of Dean’s neck and he realized that the crazy old ladies with their insane hats had the right idea bringing fans. Jesus, it was hot.

Just as Dean’s leg started to bounce again, a splat of something wet hit the back of Dean’s neck. He turned around sharply and saw Gabriel and Michael giggling two rows behind him. Dean reached back and removed the spitball from his neck.

“How old are you, Gabe? Come on! Gross dude,” Dean whispered harshly as he flung the spit ball to the floor.

Cas turned and gave his older brother a stern look at the same time Cas’ Aunty Amara smacked Gabriel on the back of the head. Gabriel held his hands up in surrender, still laughing softly. Both boys went back to listening -- at least Cas did. Dean’s knee was still jumping and he resorted to turning his pamphlet into a fan. Dean fidgeted in his seat as he looked around. It was only May and the AC was working fine in the tiny church, whirring softly out of view at the front. He was the only one using a fan. Crazy hat ladies didn’t bring out their fans until at least July. He must be getting sick.

Dean reached up and attempted to loosen the tie around his neck, but he was interrupted as he felt another wet splat on his neck.

“WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP!” Dean shouted as he jolted out of his seat and rounded to glare a Gabriel.

Gabriel paled. “S-sorry man, I was just joking. Calm down.”

Blood pounded in his ears and Dean could hear the echo of his harsh breathing. There was no other sound. His anger dissipated and he looked around him.

Preacher Novak had stopped his sermon and everyone was looking at him. Angry faces stared back at him and some of the older women had their hands covering their mouths. Normally Dean would have been mortified, but all he could feel was blind anger.

“Dean?” Cas asked, concerned laced in his voice.

He should feel awful for embarrassing Cas, but all he wanted to do was roll his eyes and cuss them out more. With his arguing with Cas this morning, to the bullshit he heard coming from Cas’ dad, he needed some fresh air. He needed to walk. He needed to move. He grabbed his satchel and squeezed past Cas at the edge of the aisle. Head down, Dean made a beeline to the doors.

If he thought inside the church was hot, stepping outside into the beginnings of a brutal Alabama summer had him wanting to run back inside.

Dean leaned on his bike and tried to calm down. He breathed heavily through his mouth. He didn’t know if it was the wet Alabama air, or his fury that had him finding it difficult to get the oxygen to his lungs. He heard the crunch of gravel as someone approached him. He could smell Cas before he saw him. That was weird... Dean’s sense of smell hadn’t fully matured yet. He shouldn’t be able to differentiate smells. God, he really needed to calm down. If he can scent, he must be really wired. His emotions were getting the best of him.

Dean shook his head in frustration. “Hey Cas… I’m sorry man.”

“Dean… are you ok?” his friend asked tentatively.

“Yeah, I just got restless and Gabriel pissed me off.”

“Was my father’s sermon too personal?”

“Huh? Why would that be personal?”

“You know… being who you are supposed to be… I know you’re sensitive about presenting so late.”

“Pft, whatever man. I’m just a late bloomer. I’ll pop a knot any time, I’m not worried about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Cas! Drop it!” Dean spat.

Cas looked taken aback.

“Shit…” Dean ran his hands through his shaggy, sandy blond hair. “I’m sorry man. I’m on edge. I don’t like that your dad is bringing politics into the church. My mom hated it…”

Cas didn’t respond, but Dean looked up and saw in Cas’ eyes that he wanted to. He supposed he should have kept his mouth shut like his daddy had taught him to. He pushed down the wave of disappointment and tried to salvage the situation.

“I just need to change out of this monkey suit and go calm down.”

“Dean, you couldn’t sit still and you are sweating through your clothes. That is not normal. Do I need to take you to the doctor?” Cas reached out to lay a hand on Dean’s forehead, but Dean stepped back.

“Yeah, man, ‘cus it’s hot as balls out here and I’m wearing frigging long sleeves! Come on, let’s go for a swim. I’ll calm down, just bear with me. Your brother is a dick.”

“Dean, it was just a spitball. He does stuff like that all the time…”

Dean just gave Cas a pointed look as he removed his shirt.

“Okay, he _is_ annoying,” Cas relented with a laugh. “He shouldn’t be doing that in church. He did it just to get a rise out of you,” Cas explained as he mounted his bike.

“Well it worked.” Dean sighed as he stretched before shoving his discarded button up in his satchel and getting on his own bike.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a quiet bike ride to their pond, and Dean was lost in his head. Images of a skinny Cas laughing and smiling, surrounded by family and friends as he splashed Sam in the shallows of their pond, trickled into the image of the grey husk of his mother as she sat on a red checkered blanket, nibbling at a tuna fish sandwich while his dad drank a beer and Chuck read from his bible, no one saying anything.

_“Dean, turn!”_

Snapping his head up, Dean saw the path crowded by bright green overgrowth. He shot his leg out and made a sharp right turn, putting his whole body into it.

“Shit!”

The back tire skidded, but caught as he pushed the bike though the brush.

“You okay?” Cas shouted from behind.

“Yeah,” Dean said, only loud enough for Cas to hear him.

Dean didn’t see it… He didn’t see the path. Just last week it had been visible from the road. Dean pedaled through the thickening vegetation and ignored the slaps of the weeds on his ankles and the scrapes of the branches on his arms. The dirt road opened and the vegetation became less dense about a quarter-mile in. They used to take Preacher Novak’s truck down this road all the time. He and Cas enjoying the bumps from the potholes, holding on for dear life as they giggled through each dip, imaging they were on a roller coaster. Dean felt his legs burn as he picked up speed, trying his damndest to find those dips. All they did was jar his wheels until he was concerned for the constitution of the frame.

He skidded to a halt, sweat still dripping down his body and his skin now tingling. His heart was beating like a rabbit’s foot and he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down. He really was getting sick and he was pretty sure trying his hand at speed cycling wasn’t going to help him get over this bug. He turned around, but Cas was nowhere in sight.

Damn, he must have been booking it. He inwardly giggled to himself. He beat a presented Alpha in a race! It didn’t matter that they weren’t _actually_ racing. He needed to file that away to try and put him in a better mood; Alphas were hard to cheer up once put in a mood.

Dean sighed to himself as he dismounted and grabbed the satchel off his bike. He looked around the clearing and frowned. He needed to get the mower out here... His big beautiful oak tree was still standing strong and covered the glen in a comfortable shade, but all around it were weeds and long grass. Dead branches from the last storm scattered the area and interrupted the usual sea of green. Dean put his satchel strap over his shoulder and started the short walk from the end of the dirt to the tree. He deposited his bag and stripped off his tank top and slacks, throwing the fabric onto the bag. He was strolling down the incline to the water as he heard Cas’ brakes squeak behind him.

“About time, slow poke!” Dean jeered over his shoulder.

He stood at the bank and looked out over the twelve acres of dark water. It might not be sparkling blue, but it was his and Cas’. It was nice and cool and Dean needed to feel it on his overheated skin.

Dean was about to step into the water when he heard the thump of running feet behind him. Out of nowhere he felt his back bow with the force of large hands and the push of an Alpha. With a yelp, Dean was propelled forward into the cool water. Despite the surprise attack, the water was blessedly cool on his skin. He almost didn’t want to come up for air. He wanted to float in the peaceful black of the water, but the siren call of revenge was just as strong. Dean surfaced with a splutter and saw Cas doubled over with laughter on the bank.

 _Oh, it was on,_ Dean thought.

Cas stood up and took a calming breath, but another look at Dean had him laughing again.

“You look like a drowned rat!” Cas said, pointing and holding his stomach.

“I DO NOT! I look like I should be jogging in slow motion down a beach in red trunks!” Dean snapped back, striking a dramatic pose.

“The moss on your head says otherwise.” Cas snorted and wiped tears from his eyes.

“What?” Dean reached up and realized Cas was right. He gripped the squishy moss and started walking toward Cas with an evil grin.

“Wait, Dean, what are you doing?” Cas took a step backwards up the bank, his face sobering.

Dean took that as his cue to dig his toes into the soft earth and push off as hard as he could. Water splashed around his knees as he ran through the shallows and up onto the bank.

Cas turned and stumbled as he tried to run from Deans pursuit.

“Dean, stop! That stuff is gross! I hate it!” Cas said, urgency laced on top of legitimate fear.

“I know!” Dean called back laughing.

Dean was glad he got the jump on Cas because he managed to correct himself and Cas was already speeding up. Dean might be unpresented, but he was fast and determined.

“Dean I am serious! Knock it-”

Dean, mid run, reared back and threw the chunk of mushy plant life straight at Cas’ naked back. A very un-Alpha like screech echoed off the lake.

Revenged delivered, Dean stopped and fell onto the soft ground, rolling around laughing like a lunatic. No matter how long Dean lived, he will never forget the sound that just came out of his best friend.

Cas contorted his arms to try and pull off the moss stuck to his back.

“Dean get it off! Get it off! It is so gross!” Cas pleaded.

“Okay, okay.” Dean giggled as he stood.

He walked over and Cas stood up, spine stiff, eyes clenched shut waiting for Dean’s rescue. With a swift swipe of his hand the moss fell to the ground with a plop.

Cas’ body shivered before rounding on Dean, a sour expression gracing his normally handsome face.

“Ass butt!” Cas said pushing at Dean’s shoulder playfully before walking over to a dead log on the outskirts of the clearing.

“Wait… what? Assbutt?” Dean laughed in earnest.

“Shut up, I don’t cuss like you do. It’s the best I got.”

“Hey, don’t be mad. You started it! Revenge is a dish best served squishy!”

“Truce?” Cas looked at Dean sincerely.

“Fine, truce.” Dean shook his head trying to get rid of any stray water before plopping down against the big oak tree.

Dean reached for his satchel and across the clearing, Cas reached into the dead log to retrieve two bamboo fishing poles.

“You wanna fish?” Cas asked, holding out Dean’s pole.

“Naw.” Dean held up his sketch pad and Cas shrugged as he set down the extra pole. Cas cast the line out, the bob landing almost silently on the still water. Dean’s eyes traced the planes of muscle along Cas’ tan back as he cast his line. Alpha looked good on him. Inspiration hit Dean and he had to put it to paper. He started with a few soft lines, an outline. The lines turned into shapes and he connected them until the image on the paper revealed the back of the man standing at the bank of the lake. He accomplished his goal and was about to start shading when he paused. It needed something more.

Dean’s thoughts drifted to an old sermon he’d heard. Dean had always been drawn to Pastor Chuck’s words, even if he disagreed with them. Chuck compared their behavior to Angels. According to Chuck, humans should act like God’s Angels and Chuck went on to describe the rigid order that the Angels followed. But, in Dean’s opinion, Angels shouldn’t be so stoic or robotic.

Dean saw God and his Angels as breathtakingly beautiful, graceful and fluid as well as powerful. They were warriors, after all. Dean’s mother used to tell him he had Angels watching over him. He wondered where the Angels were when his mother died... He swallowed the sour taste in his mouth. Maybe his mother’s Angel was on vacation. Maybe his mother had told her Angel to go away just so she could escape her life. He wondered what his own guardian Angel looked like.

He looked down at his paper and at the strong muscled back he’d modeled after Cas. Instead of a fishing pole, the figure in the drawing had a sharp, silver, pointed blade. Dean reached into his satchel and took out a few colored pencils. Tongue stuck out to the side, he started to draw individual feathers emerging from his back until the figure had two huge beautiful black wings propelling him into battle. The figure’s face was turned, looking behind him, almost as if he was beckoning his fellow Angels to assist in a battle. The face Dean chose to draw wasn’t angry or battle-hardened, it was full of hope and confidence. The man in his drawing had friends and allies and had good on his side. He was a protector and confidant.

This. This was Dean’s guardian Angel.

Dean looked up and saw Cas staring at him. Cas gave him a sweet smile and Dean returned it. He couldn’t help it. He also couldn’t help how much his guardian Angel looked like Cas. Cas himself was almost like his guardian Angel. Cas had been there from day one. Cas had always had Dean’s back when he was bullied for being small, until he hit a growth spurt and started filling out. He’d been there when his mother died and again when his dad started drinking. Cas had been there when his dad hit him the first time. Cas had been his first and only kiss...

Cas was his best friend, and at one point he was almost something more. God forbid they explore that path further. Two Alphas together would have them beaten bloody in the streets. It was unnatural. It went against biology. It was stupid, is what it was.

Dean always smiled when the memory of that rainy night surfaced.

 

_They were both thirteen and cooped up in Dean’s room doing homework. Dean was sprawled out on the bed while Cas took to the floor. Papers were spread out in front of both boys. Cas held a highlighter and hovered it over a page of his textbook. It seemed like Cas was frozen in time as Dean stared at him. The only sound was the patter of the rain on the tin roof and the occasionally ting of water into the canister beneath the leak from the ceiling. Dean jumped as Cas came out of his trance and spoke._

_“Do you ever think about it?”_

_“Think about what?”_

_“All of it.” Cas looked up at Dean, his eyes still in a daze._

_Dean waited._

_“Presenting, sex, mating,” Cas explained._

_Dean chuckled. “Oooooh, your daddy would tan your butt if he knew you were thinking about this stuff.”_

_Cas didn’t laugh._

_“I’m serious, Dean.”_

_Dean sobered and sat up, crossing his legs and giving Cas his full attention. “What’s the matter Cas?”_

_“Doesn’t it scare you?”_

_“What?”_

_“All OF IT!”_

_“Whoa, Cas. Calm down. It will be fine.”_

_Dean got off the bed and went to sit Indian-style front of Cas, their knees touching._

_“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Cas asked out of nowhere, his voice soft._

_Dean blanched and cleared his throat. “Umm, no.” Dean looked anywhere but at Cas. “Have you?”_

_“No,” Cas said, looking crestfallen._

_“Do you want to?” Cas looked up quickly. “I mean, do you want to kiss someone?”_

_Cas tilted his head to the side. “Yes, don’t you?”_

_“I mean yeah, but do you have someone specific you want to kiss? Like, is that why you’re upset? Do you have a crush on someone and they already presented?”_

_“Sort of.”_

_“Ah, so you like someone and you don’t want to fuck up your first kiss!” Dean got excited about his guess because Cas looked guilty._

_“Yes,” he said sheepishly._

_Dean laughed. “Well dude, from what I hear, first kisses are always awkward unless you magically manage to kiss your true mate first. Then it’s all fireworks and rainbows and shit.” He rolled his eyes but Dean didn’t get the laugh he was expecting._

_Cas frowned at Dean’s mocking. “Why do you mock something so important? Do you not believe in it?”_

_“Cas, true mates are for fairytales. I’ve never met any couple that act like true mates.”_

_“Your parents,” Cas said simply._

_“They weren’t true mates! My mom just happened to be the most patient, loving Omega and put up with my dad’s crap.”_

_“I am sorry I brought it up.”_

_“It’s fine Cas.” Dean sighed._

_Silence floated between them. Neither knew how to break the tension, so Dean decided on levity._

_“So, who is it?” Dean prodded._

_“Who is who?”_

_“Who do you have a crush on?” Dean leaned forward, curiosity taking over._

_Cas leaned back. “I-I can’t say.” Cas’ face flushed red._

_“Can’t say or won’t say?” Suspicion threw curiosity out of the window, Dean leaned even further forward._

_“Both!” Cas was starting to get defensive._

_“Ooooooh. Can I guess since you won’t tell me!?”_

_“Fine, you won’t ever guess though.” Cas crossed his arms in a huff._

_“Okay,” Dean rubbed his hands together, “you gotta help me out though. Boy or girl?”_

_“B-boy.”_

_“Ooooooh.”_

_Cas rolled his eyes._

_Dean chuckled. “Okay, is he older than you?”_

_“No.”_

_“Is he younger than you?”_

_“No.”_

_“Oh… so the same age. Hmmmm. Is he in our class?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Score! Does he have short hair?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Okay, so not Ash.”_

_“Ew…”_

_Dean released a full bellied laugh._

_“Hmmm. Is he super skinny?”_

_“No.”_

_“Not Garth then. Okay. Has he presented yet?”_

_Cas swallowed hard. “No.”_

_“Well damn Cas, there are only four dudes in class that haven’t presented yet. Two of them are us and the other two are Ash and Garth…” Dean knew it as soon as he said it. His green eyes darted to Cas’ blue ones. Dean’s stomach dropped and his heart was beating as if he were sprinting._

_“D-Does he have green eyes?” Dean stuttered out._

_Cas looked terrified. “Yes.”_

_“Does he like comics?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Does he like to fix cars?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Dean paused and tried to swallow but his mouth was as dry as the Sahara._

_“You… like me Cas?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And you want to kiss me?”_

_Cas looked away from Dean. “Yes,” he whispered._

_“O-okay,” Dean whispered back, almost too quickly._

_Cas jerked his head up. “What?”_

_“You… can kiss me.”_

_“Really?” Cas’ eyes were full of hope._

_Dean gave him a soft smile. “Really.”_

_**Both boys just sat there and stared at each other as they slowly drifted closer without realizing it. Dean could feel the puffs of Cas’ breath on his lips as he closed his eyes. Dean was pretty sure Cas could hear his heart beating. There was no way he couldn’t._

_With his eyes closed, he was in limbo. He couldn’t see Cas, couldn’t feel him, but there was a pulsing energy between them. The energy shorted out as he felt the softest brush against his lips. Like a magnet, Cas pulled his lips to his own. It was gentle, sweet, and chaste. It made Dean’s eyelids flutter and his chest light up like a Christmas tree with contentment. As if instinct drove him, Dean brought his hands up and ran them across Cas’ small shoulders._

_Cas broke the kiss, bringing his head back. Cas gazed at Dean in wonder as if he was seeing the ocean for the first time. Dean had no idea what he looked like, but his eyes felt heavy and his head felt like it was full of cotton. When Cas surged forward again Dean accepted it with open arms. Literally. His hands that rested on his shoulders, ran up the back of Cas’ neck, to his hair, where Dean gripped the dark, messy strands._

_Dean felt the wet heat of Cas tongue run along the seam of his lips. A spark of foreign arousal ignited inside him and he opened his mouth willingly. Dean moaned into the kiss as their tongues tangled together in a dance he had never participated in. Cas rose on his knees and Dean pulled him closer until Cas was in his lap. The kiss grew desperate as Dean clung to Cas. Soft noises of satisfaction were exchanged in the air between their mouths. When Dean felt something hard poke him in the stomach, he realized Cas was just as affected. He wanted to continue to devour Cas’ mouth, but if he didn’t stop this it was going to go farther than either of them were ready for. It was going to ruin Cas’ life, and in the same breath ruin his own. They could possibly lose their lives. With every pass of Cas’ tongue against his own Dean pulled back slowly until Dean was receiving affectionate pecks on the lips._

_***With Cas still in his lap, Dean opened his eyes and looked at the boy who just simultaneously turned his world upside down and crushed his heart._

_“Cas…”_

_“I thought that was supposed to awkward Dean…” Cas said trying to catch his breath._

_“I-I had no idea.” Dean breathed out._

_“Be my boyfriend,” Cas said with optimism._

_Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to say yes. Oh God, every fiber of his being was calling out to the boy in his lap. But there was just no way._

_“Cas… we can’t.”_

_Cas’ face fell._

_“Why not?” he asked as he slowly removed himself from Dean’s lap and sat back on the floor._

_“We’re both going to be Alphas!”_

_“You don’t know that!” Cas countered, his eyes sparkled with moisture._

_“Cas…”_

_“I am small for my age.”_

_“Cas, that doesn’t necessarily mean-”_

_“So, what YOU are going to be an Omega?”_

_“No, there is no way. It wouldn’t make any sense-”_

_“A Beta then?”_

_“No. Cas, we will both be Alphas. And deep down you know it! I mean, look at me! I’ve shot up seven inches and put on thirty pounds in three months, and you… no one messes with you! My size might help, but no one messes with me anymore because of you!”_

_At a certain point, you could just tell. Size and personality are simply dead giveaways. Dean had shot up in height and he was slowly putting on weight. No one doubted his future Alpha status. While Cas might be smaller, his mind and the way he carried himself screamed Alpha. People listened to him, he had always protected Dean and Cas didn’t put up with anyone’s bullshit._

_“Dean… I’m going to be an Omega. You’re the only one who thinks differently. Please… please just give us a chance.” A single tear slid down Cas face._

_“Why would you even WANT to be an Omega?”_

_“To be with you.”_

_Dean’s heart stopped. He didn’t want to break Cas’ heart, his was already breaking enough for the both of them. So, he lied._

_“Cas, you are my best friend before anything.” Dean brought his hands up and framed Cas’ face and he wiped the stray tear away with his thumb. “We have been through tough shit before, right? We will always have each other, no matter what. Just wait until you present. Please. I can’t be with you if it will put you in danger. We don’t live in a place… we just can’t. Please just wait. Can you do that for me?”_

_“So, it isn’t a no?” Cas asked, voice cracking._

_Dean tried to give Cas a hopeful smile, but it was forced. He knew what the outcome was already._

_“It isn’t a no.”_

_Cas gave Dean a weak smile._

_“Okay, I’ll wait.” Cas leaned forward and wrapped Dean in a hug._

_Three weeks later Cas popped a knot._

_Dean didn’t see Cas for another three weeks and it was torture. He still delivered school notes to the Novak’s trailer, but Chuck, stern faced, would tell Dean ‘thank you’ but to ‘please leave’._

_Even if the memory of that night started with a smile, it always ended in a frown._

 

“Wow, who kicked your puppy?”

Dean was startled out of his memories and hid the sketch.

“Nothing, sorry, just concentrating.”

“Can I see?”

“No.”

“Why not!” Cas looked insulted.

“It isn’t finished yet!”

“Oh come on! I love looking at your stuff, it helps me be better at mine,” Cas said, reaching for the pad.

“No, dude!” Dean laughed, holding the pad behind him.

“Yes, dude,” Cas mocked, leaning over on his knees trying to reach.

“Cas, seriously, no… whoa!”

Cas had leaned a little too far forward in his attempt to grab Dean’s sketch pad and his equilibrium pitched him forward, right on top of Dean.

Both boys laughed as Dean still successfully kept his pad out of Cas’ reach. A chill ran through Dean’s body, followed immediately by a wave of warmth. The laughter puttered out as Dean realized that Cas was still on top of him. His breath hitched as the warmth started to grow. It didn’t go away, if anything it started to spread. He could feel it flow with his blood. Dean took a deep breath and inhaled the crisp, fresh scent of pine. Wait... and…

He took another breath. Another note. This one was still soft but deep. Espresso. What the fuck? Cas. That was Cas. Christ, he smelled good. Dean wanted to roll in that smell. He didn’t even think, it didn’t even register that Cas had frozen where he was, all he knew is he wanted more of the smell. He tilted his head up and nuzzled his nose against Cas’ neck.

Cas gasped as he inhaled audibly. His head was fuzzy and he felt relaxed as Cas’ scent coated his sinus’. He could have sworn he was getting high.

“Dean… what...” Cas jerked back slightly.

Dean leaned back and saw the Cas from the bedroom that night so many years ago. That same amazed and terrified expression graced his best friend’s face. Dean wanted to giggle.

“What's the matter, Cas?” Dean asked lazily.

“Dean… I can smell you.” Cas leaned forward tentatively. Dean didn’t know why, but he bared his neck so Cas could get a good whiff. At this point his mind and body just didn’t seem to be connected.

“Oh, Dean… Apples and… Hickory.” Cas seemed to throw his inhibitions to the wind and full body leaned into Dean and scented his neck. “You smell perfect.”

Fuck his town, fuck their dads, fuck the rules.

Dean shot his head up and caught Cas in a bruising kiss. Cas froze for only a second before kissing back with force. Dean melted into it as he let Cas’ lips trap him and his tongue lick into his mouth. The kiss was savage, desperate, and everything he needed. Cas gripped Dean’s shaggy hair and pulled. Dean gripped the sun warmed skin of Cas’ back as Cas ran his tongue along Dean’s pulse.

The warmth that flowed through his blood ignited and started to flow south. Dean pushed his hips up into Cas’ to encourage his knot to pop. Instinct was driving him and he gladly let it take the wheel. Cas growled into Dean’s shoulder as their rigid cocks pushed together.

“Cas…” Dean sighed and spread his legs.

Cas didn’t say a word and just pressed forward.

“More…” Dean moaned.

Cas started rocking into Dean and he grabbed Cas’ ass to pull him harder. Dean whined as the friction just teased him.

“Cas, shorts… off.”

Cas shot off of Dean and kneeled, fumbling with the buttons of his shorts.

Dean grinned as started to push down his shorts. He only managed to push his shorts to his hip bones before a shooting pain erupted along his abdomen. Dean yelped and grabbed his stomach.

“Dean! Are you okay?”

The haze of lust was clearing and the reality of his situation was sinking in. Cas had stood abruptly and looked worried. The same sobering expression graced his face as they both realized what they had almost done.

“Cas, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking. I’m so sorry.”

“Dean...”

Another sharp pain echoed low in his stomach.

“Fuck!”

Dean shoved himself up from the ground and leaned against the tree, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

“What the fuck did I eat?”

“Dean… I don’t think it was something you ate.”

The pain faded and he was left with a throbbing gut and his heated blood still pounding through his veins. The throbbing felt alive. It felt like its own being trying to claw its way out with the heat that had been consuming him all day. He knew the biking was a bad idea; now his fever was getting worse and he’d developed new symptoms.

He was losing his mind. A new wave of lust ran over his body and the throbbing in his abdomen moved to his dick and back down.

He smacked his fist against the tree he was leaning on and moaned at the sensation but it didn’t stop.

Another searing pain drug itself though Dean alongside the burning lust. Dean didn’t know if he wanted morphine or to fuck something.

“Cas, I need to go to the doctor,” Dean said through gritted teeth, as he gripped his stomach and sunk to his knees. “Something is wrong with me. Cas?”

Dean looked up at Cas and saw him holding his tee-shirt over his nose. He was stiff as a board and his eyes were so dilated they were black. The proof of his arousal was apparent in the still damp shorts that clung to his body.

Any other time Dean would be happy to help Cas with his problem, but Dean could barely stand up.

“Cas, I’d love to continue what we were doing but I need some help man. I’m really sick. I thought I was gonna pop my knot but something’s wrong. I’m getting scared man, this isn’t…” The throbbing in Dean’s cock back tracked down to the root and continued all the way to his ass. Another bout of pain had him doubling over. Dean jerked his head up, despite the pain, when he felt it. Something was coming out of him. His heart stopped as he stood and slick trickled down his leg. No. It was impossible.

“Dean… you aren’t sick. You’re in heat.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facebook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page.

 

facbook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

 Twitter:[ https://twitter.com/OtterTheWriter](https://twitter.com/OtterTheWriter)

Tumblr: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

 


	2. Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets dark very fast.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic violent imagery  
> sexually explicit violent imagery  
> thoughts of suicide
> 
> Graphic masturbation scene start *** and ends *** if you'd like to skip it.

This is being beta'd by the amazing [Nilozot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/pseuds/Nilozot)! They beta'd this chapter while on vacation, that is how amazing they are!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What?” Dean’s broken voice was barely above a whisper.

“We need to get you home Dean.”

“It can’t be…”

“Dean.”

“I’m an Omega…”

“Dean.”

Dean was frozen.  Time didn’t pass, he heard nothing, he felt nothing.  He couldn’t understand.  He was supposed to an Alpha!  All signs pointed to him being an Alpha...he knew how to be an Alpha. He didn’t know anything about being an Omega except for what he saw in his mother and she hated what she was.  He would rather die than be an Omega.  The curfews, the expectations, the rules…the ownership…he was less than…well everyone.  

Dean scoffed to himself.  How typical.  Everything had been taken from him before and the one promise he had was becoming an Alpha.  His mother was dead and buried, his father was a stranger, they never had money to begin with, but he had always had Cas and he can’t even have him. Wait…

“Dean!” Cas yelled as he shook his shoulders.

In an instant, everything rushed back.  Cas’ beautiful scent, the fever, the lust and pain ravishing his body…

“Cas…you, you can help me.” Dean gripped Cas’ forearms as tightly as he could.

“I know I can Dean, come on let’s get you home.” He tried to pull his arms away but Dean held him firmly.

“No, you don’t understand.  You can help me.  You are an Alpha.  You can take all this away.” Dean’s eyes were wild and his tone was frantic.

“Dean, you don’t know what you are asking.” Cas’ voice was strained and his eyes were hard and dangerous.

“Cas, please…”

“Come on Dean, we need to get you home,” Cas deadpanned, still trying to free himself from Dean’s grasp.

“I don’t want to go home…”

Dean truly didn’t.  He wanted to stay here and rewind the clock by an hour.  He had been happy thinking he was going to be an Alpha.  It was torture waiting for the time until he presented, but the torture was nothing compared to the reality.  That reality had reared its fist back and punched a hole full of fear and dread into his chest.  He didn’t want his brother to see him like this and least of all his father.  Oh God, his father was going to kick him out.  There was no way John was going to accept this.  He had never really been afraid of his father, even when John smacked him around.  Dean stood up to him and he knew it was the alcohol and not his dad.  But this time, Dean just wasn’t sure if John would need the alcohol.  

“Dean for the love of God please talk to me.”

He didn’t know when, but he had slid to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest.  Dean felt lightheaded as he looked up at Cas.  His throat was tight and he couldn’t form the words he wanted to say.  He wanted to beg Cas to just put a bullet in his head, it would be so much easier.

Cas squatted to Dean’s level and looked him in the eyes.  Cas was in and out of focus until he gripped the sides of Dean’s face.

“Dean I need you to take a deep breath.”

“What?”

“Deep breath.”

Dean tried, but all he had been able to manage were quick inhales.

“I can’t…” God he was pathetic.

“Come here then.” Cas knelt and pulled the back of Dean’s head toward his neck.  Dean’s rigid, stress filled body went limp as soon as he felt the warm skin against his lips and the hot scent of Cas filled his senses.  Cas was like aloe on a sunburn.

“That’s better.  Come on.”

Cas threw Dean’s arm over his shoulder and supported his dead weight.   The panic had subsided, but the fear had not.  Each step he took was difficult and it felt like lead was tied to his feet.  Dean wasn’t sure if it was the reluctance to go home, or the fact that he was already exhausted from the hormones rushing through his body.

“Can you ride your bike?”

Dean didn’t want to admit he could hardly walk, because the pain in his abdomen and the fever made him want to collapse and curl in on himself.  Not to mention it was taking every amount of self-control not to tackle Cas to the ground.

“That was a stupid question.  Okay, we should be able to cut through the woods.  Hold onto me.”

Dean gasped as Cas let go of Dean’s arm, squatted and grabbed Dean by the back of the legs and hoisted him up on his back.  With a yelp, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck for balance.

This was stupid, he might not be able to properly ride his bike but he could fucking walk.  He tried to pull his legs away from Cas’ tight grip but he just held on tighter.  

“Stop being stubborn and let me help you,” Cas growled.

If Dean had the strength he would punch Cas in the back of the head.  This was embarrassing, he didn’t need Cas to carry him like a baby.  Dean tried to pry his legs away again, but despite his abnormal strength for an Omega, Cas was an Alpha, and a determined one at that.  There was no overpowering him.  Dean continued to push against Cas’ back.  With each shove, the black ache in his chest was expanding further and further until his throat was tight with sobs threatening to escape.

“Cas…please help me.” Dean managed to keep his voice steady but his needy plea still made him cringe inwardly.  He just didn’t sound like himself anymore.

“I am, Dean.”

“Alpha…”

“Dean, stop!” Cas’ voice echoed with authority.  It was the same tone he used on his brother that very morning.  It was Cas’ Alpha tone.  Dean immediately stopped fighting against Cas’ back and his stomach plummeted.   

It was official.  He was worthless.  Cas didn’t want him.  He finally understood and he wanted to kick himself. Cas didn’t want him anymore.  He was only interested in Dean as an Alpha. Cas would drop him off at his house and never talk to him again.  The numbing pang of loss and betrayal ran the length of his body along with the pounding fevered blood.  

In defeat, Dean let his head fall forward against the back of Cas neck and let the silence consume him.  All he could hear were the crunching of the leaves, the snapping of the twigs under Cas’ feet and the screams of the cicadas filling the woods that surrounded them.  Cas’ breathing was even and unlabored.  Dean concentrated on those breaths as he fought the cramps and tried to ignore the throbbing lust slowly permeating every conscious thought that rushed through his brain, as his body pushed out steady streams of slick that soaked the back of Cas’ shirt.  Dean tried to breathe through his mouth. Cas wanted nothing to do with him and his scent just made Dean all the more ravenous and Dean needed to get it through his head that Cas would not be his savior this time.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

 

By the time the Winchesters’ dilapidated house came into view Dean was groaning through gritted teeth as he flexed his hips into Cas' back.  He felt like shit using Cas this way but he had no control over his body anymore.  His mind was cursing him but his body was applauding.  

"Okay Dean almost there." Cas readjusted Dean with a bounce.  Dean couldn't respond with anything other than a wanton moan as his cock was blessed with more friction from the jostling and Dean winced as he felt Cas’ grip on his legs tighten.

Dean plastered his nose against the back of Cas' neck.  He knew he was never going to see him again after he was dropped off like a sack of dirty laundry, so he needed to soak in what he could.  He needed to breathe him in so deep that he would never forget that scent.  He didn't know if it was going to make it better or worse, all Dean knew was he was desperate.

He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Cas tighter as he heard the thump of Cas' feet against the rotting wood of the front porch steps.  

"Cas...please no."

Dean heard the knocks. Three steady beats against the solid wood door vibrated through his whole body.  Then the telltale squeak of the heavy door against the rusted hinges.  Dean held his breath.

"What the fuck! Dean? Aw Hell..."

"Mr. Winchester..."  Cas started carefully.

"Did you touch him?" Dean still had his eyes shut so he couldn't see his father, but he heard the anger that laced his voice.

"What?  No! How dare you assume..."

"Good, now git!" Dean felt John’s large calloused hand on his arm and a pull.  Dean wasn't prepared and his legs were still were not wanting to cooperate.  Dean should have felt pain when he landed on his hip, but he didn't.  His only thought was to get back on Cas' back.  

"What is the matter with you boy, stand up!"

He knew he looked pathetic, but every fiber of his being was telling him not to listen to John, so he stayed exactly where he was.  "Stubborn ass..."

"John, you need to calm down." Dean felt Cas' much softer hands on his shoulders.

"Do NOT touch him!"

"He is in heat, he needs assistance..."

"I do not want to hear any gory details about his affliction."

"Affliction? Are you insane?  Dean is perfectly normal.  I should have listened..."

"I am not going to repeat myself again. Git!" John bellowed his Alpha authority as far as it would go.  By law Dean wasn't just John’s son, but John’s property until he was mated.  Cas couldn't do anything and Dean’s heart started to turn black with bitterness.

"You don't want me anyway, Cas… Just listen to him before he gives you a black eye."  Even in his own ears his voice sounded cold and robotic.

“Watch your mouth boy,” John snapped.

"Dean...I…"  

He couldn't look at Cas.  It just hurt too damn much.  

"I'm gonna count to three and you better be hightailing it across the yard or I'm gonna go get Lucille."

"Fine.  I'll see you in a few days Dean."  And with those final words he heard the same thumps on the steps.  Dean took a deep breath but all that was left of Cas’ scent was a cold trail of anger.  The loss of even a small fraction of Cas’ scent had Dean back in a panic.  He trained his eyes on a rusty nail in between his dirt caked fingers, trying to stay calm.  He attempted deep breaths like Cas told him to, but grimaced when the silence was broken.

“Get up Dean,” John said tiredly.

Dean was almost shocked at John’s tone.  Why wasn’t he yelling?  Curiosity got the better of him and he tentatively raised his head.  John stood just outside of the doorway, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and a frown hung heavy on his face.  Dean knew that face, the cogs were winding inside John’s head.  John wore that look almost constantly while his mother was sick.  At least he was sober.  Thank God for small miracles.

His father wouldn’t look at him.  He just stared off in the direction that Cas left.  A small glimmer of hope lit in his chest as he saw a faint lift of John’s lips.  It was the only smile Dean had seen on John’s face in years.

“Dean, are you okay?”  a small voice squeaked from the doorway.

The minuscule smile disappeared in an instant and both Dean and John jerked their heads to see Sam peeking his head around the door jam.

Dean took a steadying breath and forced a smile. “Yeah Sammy, I’m just a little sick, isn’t that right, Dad?

John cleared his throat and turned to face his younger son.  “Go to your room Sam, your brother needs to be quarantined.”

A spike of fear ran the length of Dean’s spine, but he kept that smile plastered on his face.  Sam was too young to deal with anything else. Terror glinted in his younger brother’s eyes and Dean knew images of his mother were flashing in Sam’s memory.

“I’ll be fine, we just don’t want you to catch anything.  Listen to dad.  I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Now Sam!” John barked.

Sam jumped and scurried back into the dim interior of the house and disappeared past the living room, and down the hallway.  The tension didn’t ease from Dean’s shoulders until he heard the click of their bedroom door.

“You didn’t need to yell at him…” Dean said with a low growl.

“Get up and let’s go, or I’ll drag you.”

“Where are we goi---?”  Dean didn’t get up fast enough, because without preamble John grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him down the stairs.

Sharp pain burned in his shoulder and down his legs as the splintering wood of the porch dragged along his skin.  Dean was still only wearing shorts and they didn’t do much to protect him from the ground, or his father’s temper.  

Dean gasped and tried to jerk back.  “Dad, stop!  Where are we going?”  John didn’t answer and continued to pull Dean around the corner of the house.  Fury simmered deep in his gut as his heart raced with adrenaline.  “Let me go you fucking asshole!” Dean continued to try and pull free and in a blink, he fell limply to the ground.  

Fight or flight instincts taking over, Dean struggled to stand on shaky legs and glared at his father.  John grunted a laugh.  

“You need to learn to listen now that you’re an Omega.  No one is going to want a stubborn mouthy Omega.”

“Good, I don’t want anyone,” Dean spat.

“You don’t get a choice anymore, boy!  Follow me and don’t make me repeat myself.”

John turned away and walked toward the back of the house.  It wasn’t just Dean’s legs anymore; his whole body was shaking.  He wanted to run.  All his instincts were telling him to run, but there was no way he would make it far in his condition.  Another wave of fury rose inside of Dean.  He had a fucking condition...

“Dean!”

With effort, he trudged along behind his father. Dean felt a strong breeze behind him and looked up into the dark, angry clouds that were rolling in.  The tall pines that surrounded their property creaked and swayed with the force of the wind.  At least mother nature knew how he felt, she could keep him company.  

Ahead of John, the shed that bordered their cleared land and the woods loomed.  It was hardly a shed at all.  It was rusted scrap metal that had been welded together haphazardly and then tossed on top of each other in hopes that it would stand.  It was four walls and a roof that housed John’s broken tools and boxes of crap.

It felt like he was walking in slow motion when he figured out his father’s plans.  Dean wanted to curse his father, but he couldn’t.  He knew his father was right.  He had no idea how long this was going to last and there were no spare bedrooms in the house.  This was where he belonged anyway.  He was broken and useless.

John opened the metal door and held it open as Dean walked in and looked at his new home for the next…. whenever.  The only time Dean had ever cried was when his mother died.  Alphas weren’t allowed to cry, but John spared him any chastisement when he broke down at her funeral.  Now however, Dean felt the heavy grip of sorrow in his chest as he looked around the shed.  It was dark and boxes lined the walls.  In the right-hand corner was an old dresser that had even more boxes stacked on top of each other.  Disassembled rifles lay against boxes in the left-hand corner of the room.  Cages and broken traps littered the floor among molded papers, glass and rope.  

You could barely see the gray of the concrete floor amongst all the trash.  The smell of rot and mold filtered into Dean’s nose and he had to swallow down the bile that threatened to rise.  There were no windows and no lights in his new metal prison.  John pushed by Dean, causing him to stumble further forward into the shed.  His bare foot landed on a shard of a broken lamp.  Dean should have cared.  He should have cried out.  He should have felt something… but he was just numb and a single tear slid down his face as he took in his surroundings.

John rifled through boxes until he found a candle and placed it on the small lip of the dresser that wasn’t covered with boxes.  He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the wick.  An eerie glow flickered throughout the room, casting shadows along the boxes and roof.  Dean looked down and saw a trail of blood from his foot meeting the slick that was still steadily streaming down his leg and onto the floor.  He stared at the puddle, and got lost in the slow flow of the two liquids.  They didn’t mix, they just met in the middle and continued their path.

Dean heard a hum, and felt a small breeze against his face.  Above the candle, on a box, John had placed a rotating fan.  It had to be at least 20 years old, but Dean wasn’t going to complain about the air.  The fan was plugged into an extension cord that ran under the shaky frame of the wall.  Dean watched his father cross the small space to the left wall and hefted box after box away from to reveal the metal skeleton of an ancient bed.  John gripped the top and pulled.  He jumped back as the bed fell and a cloud of dust erupted as the bed clattered to the floor.  John pulled the bumpy mattress out from between to boxes and tossed it onto the metal springs.

John didn’t stick around as the dust settled.  He just simply walked past Dean and out the door.  Dean could move.  He couldn’t do anything except stand there as his foot throbbed, and his skin prickled as rivulets of sweat dripped down his bare body.  He didn’t know how long he stood there.  All he knew was that he had watched at least twenty dust particles dance around the flickering flame of the candle.

“Dean.  Here,”  John announced.  

Dean turned around and saw his father holding an assortment of items he grabbed from the house.  John walked back through the rusted doorway and placed a stack of towels on the bed.  On top of the towels were an opened stack of crackers and two bags of jerky in a ziplock bag.  John place two jugs of water next to the bed.  He stood up, placed his hands in his pocket and regarded Dean.

“You look like shit.  That must be painful,”  John stated with simple observation.

Coming out of his trance he looked down and saw a tent in his shorts.

“I’ll let you get to it.  You can come back into the house, when….yeah.  Just keep it down.”

With nothing else to say, John walked past Dean.  He heard the low groan of the door against hinges that were rarely used anymore.  With a final click, Dean was left alone in the dark.

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Dean woke up with a gasp as he gripped his stomach.  Aching pain radiated through Dean’s abdomen.  He threw his legs over the side of the bed and started rocking back and forth waiting for the cramp to subside.  There was no light coming from underneath the door so he could only assume it was night.  The cramp puttered out and a fresh gush of slick flowed from his body.  Dean groaned at the sensation as his hole throbbed, needing to be filled.  

After his father left, Dean let exhaustion take over.  Desire be damned, he could barely hold himself up.  That was biting him in the ass now.  Desperate to quell the need running rampant in his body, Dean shimmied out of his shorts and boxers and kicked them away.   _Knot, Knot, Knot_ was the only thing his body was telling him and his mind wasn’t too far behind that.  Dean had done his best to fight and he should be given a damn award for his willpower around Cas, but he couldn’t ignore it any longer.  His body was as rested as it could be .

***His cock was hard enough to pierce steel and it throbbed painfully.  Dean hissed as he wrapped a loose fist around himself and stroked.  He wasted no time building himself up as he was already strung tighter than a violin string.  Dean pumped himself ruthlessly, panting with the pace he set for himself.  He flexed his hips with small jerks as he felt the fire grow in his abdomen.  Dean leaned back on his left arm, and bit his lip as he allowed the pressure to move up his cock.  With a quick swipe over the head of his cock on an upstroke, the string snapped and he threw his head back with a shout as his orgasm exploded.  Pulses of electric pleasure shot through his cock and he painted his chest with stripes of come.  Dean let his left arm collapse and he laid back and sucked in air as he came down from the most powerful orgasm he’d  ever had.  Dean wanted to smile, he really did.  For the first time in 24 hours his body felt cool.  He felt normal: no cramps, no burning lust.  However, with the new clarity, Dean was able to fully process his situation.  

Nausea rolled in his stomach as he felt his come start to congeal on his skin.  He swore to himself he would fight, and he just gave in.   He couldn’t accept this.  He already had to fight so hard to keep his head above water.  Now he had to sleep with one eye open.  Always on alert. He saw how Omegas were treated, especially males.  He saw the violence they suffered on television and in the papers.  Males weren’t rare by any means, but they were still as ostracized as female Alphas.  Dean scoffed to himself.  At least the female Alphas were able to make decisions for themselves.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted and slammed his fist on the mattress.  The padded fabric muffled the squeak of the metal springs.

He was property for the rest of his fucking life.  If it wasn’t his father, then he was expected to mate and be a good little doggie for whoever he was stuck with.  Fuck that.  He would rather get 3 cats and deal with watery eyes and an itchy throat for the rest of his life than have to bend to someone else’s will.  

If only Cas didn’t see him as less than.  If only he had been good enough for Cas.  He would happily be bound to him for the rest of his life.  Dean squeezed his eyes shut against the tingling burn that gathered at the edges of his eyes.  Maybe they should have risked it three years ago.  They could have run away to the west coast, Dean could have helped him through his first rut, and Cas would be locked inside of him now, quelling his heat and making Dean the happiest man on the face of the earth.  Instead, Dean lays prone on a filthy mattress with no control of his own body fantasizing about what could have been.  

His reprieve was short lived.  Dean could already feel the fever rising along his skin and the lust lapping along his rim.  Dean breathed out a broken sob.  It had only been five minutes.  He couldn’t do this.

“Why Cas?  Why!?” Dean screamed as he clawed at his hair and yanked.  The sharp sting leveled his mind.  

“You were always there!  You always saved me!”  Dean screamed into the empty room.

There was no coming back now.  Alone, and burning from the inside out, Dean allowed the floodgates to open and he hated himself even more for his weakness.  Sobs wracked his body as he kneeled on the stained, lumpy mattress and he tried to ignore the smell of mildew as he lowered his head.  

He could accept being an Omega if he could be with Cas.  He could accept being a Beta if it meant not being able to have his Alpha’s babies, as long as it was with Cas.  He would gladly face the bowels of hell if he was with Cas.  He would do anything and everything for him.  He loved Cas!  He loved him so much that his absence was slowly killing him.  He felt it.  The dark hole had progressively started swallowing his entire soul.  He needed Cas like he needed oxygen.  

Dean tried to take a steadying breath as he reached behind himself and felt the loose pucker of his entrance.  Dean gagged as he pushed a finger inside, hardly any resistance.  His body needed a cock and opened itself gladly to whatever was put inside.  It made Dean sick how far he had fallen, how little control he had, how happy he was to fuck himself with his fingers surrounded by rot and forgotten memories.  He would be happy with anything in his ass...

Dean released a ragged moan when he pushed a second finger in.  He arched his back to push in further.  He needed more.  Bigger, longer harder. Dean shouted as he forced a third finger past the ring of muscle.  His body might have relaxed in preparation for a knot, but the intrusion was too much too fast.  His rim burned and he choked back another sob.

“Shit,” he hissed.

Fire licked up his spine as the fever took over.  Throbbing need creeped its way up from his stuffed ass, over his damp skin, to behind his eyes.  He saw nothing but the need to come.  He wanted nothing more than to be full and underneath a heavy body.  Dean rocked his hips back against his hand.

“Yes, yes, yes….” he growled as he pumped the three fingers into his channel.  With each violent thrust of his hand his vision tunneled to images of blue eyes and a tan muscled chest. Instinct took over.  

“Cas!” Dean howled as he hit his prostate.  He could almost feel it.  The weight of Cas blanketed over his back, pumping his thick Alpha cock into his ass.  Dean let his mouth fall open and let cry after cry escape as he violated himself viciously.  He was so close, but it just wasn’t enough.  Dean’s legs started to shake with exertion as he squeezed the muscles of his channel around his fingers, searching for that little bit to push him over the edge. His shoulder and bicep burned as he used his whole arm to fuck himself.

“Please…. Alpha…Cas…”  he whimpered into the mattress.

As a last-ditch effort, Dean squeezed his pinky finger alongside the other three and his rim lit up with fire.  Oh God it hurt, but his body demanded it.  His mind threw caution to the wind as he bit down on his own arm and fucked himself through it.  He whimpered into his flesh as he felt the blessed waves crest higher and higher until he was gulping down air as ecstasy exploded in his ass and ran the length of his body.  

“Yes, oh Fu—Cas!!”  His channel locked down on his fingers as pleasure undulated though this body.  It just didn’t stop.  His eyes rolled back and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as he screamed his release into the shack and into the woods.  The force of his orgasm raised him to just the tips of knees and forehead.  Dean heard no sounds and all time stopped.  He was suspended in a state of pure feeling.  Ever nerve and cell in his body was electric and connected.  He felt weightless, as if he were on the very top of a roller coaster, and just as quick his body descended in a huff on the rough mattress.  The springs groaned in protest.***

The room came back into focus slowly.  Dean felt heavy and his heart beat a staccato rhythm in his chest.  His head was fuzzy, but Dean felt his heat wane, and his fingers slipped from his ass as his arm hung over the side of the bed.  Slick and blood dripped off his fingers onto another broken shard of the lamp that shone in the candle light across the floor.  The pieces of ceramic and glass littered the floor and glowed like stars in the sky on a clear night.

It would be so easy.  He wouldn’t have to live with this pain anymore.  He wouldn’t have to feel the empty hole in his chest expand every time he thought of Cas.  He wouldn’t have to live his life in submission, or fear.  He could be wrapped in the sweet cocoon of darkness and peace.

Dean leaned into his right arm and felt his fingers brush the sharp edges of the ceramic.  He gripped it quickly and felt it cut into his fingers as he brought it up off the floor and into his field of vision.

The ceramic came into focus and he watched as slowly, blood dripped from his fingers, along the edge of its smooth surface and down onto the concrete floor.  He stared at his own crimson waterfall until he could feel the siren call of lust and warmth in his gut.  His eyes welled up with tears.  

He had to take back his life while he still had the wherewithal to do so.  He could not live his life like they wanted.  He couldn’t live his life without Cas.  With every iota of strength he had left, he rolled onto his back and lifted his left arm.  It would be quick and he would just fall asleep.  He lifted the shard to his wrist and pressed until a bead of blood welled around the point.

“Sammy…”

Dean gasped and threw the piece of ceramic away like it burned him.  What was he about to do!?  He couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t leave his brother.

The tears spilled over and he struggled to breathe as defeat and sorrow overtook him.

“I’m sorry Sammy.  I’m sorry.  I wouldn’t do that to you.” Dean threw his right arm over his eyes and just let the gravity of his decision sink in.  He was going to stay, and he was going to fight.  God, he was already so tired.  He couldn’t abandon his brother.  He had to be there for him.  He refused to let him go through what Dean was having to endure.  He would die before he let anything happen to Sam and if Dean was gone, no one could guarantee that.

He would fight and he would stay true to himself.  He would take back the title of Omega and see that things changed.  He just had to.  The last of his tears dried and he let sleep take him.

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

Dean woke up with his hole aching and his heart pounding.  He was doing the best he could to hold onto the conviction he brought himself to earlier.  Every reserve of willpower his heat wasn’t consuming with need was being filtered into keeping himself going.  Even as he rubbed his ass raw with four fingers he kept his sights to the future.

The heat never stopped and time continued to crawl at a snail’s pace.  It was torture that he couldn’t sate with his fingers or his fist.  He was a slave to need and desire that gave him no respite.  Over and over he fucked himself, kneeling, standing, knees pulled to his shoulders. Over and over he painted the mattress with is come.  Over and over he battled with the black cloud trying to take over his mind.  His shaggy blond hair was matted to his neck and forehead, his skin sticky with sweat, dirt and slick.  The hours dragged on as he watched the sun stroll under the door.  The first night was hell and it was only getting worse, his body only allowing him sleep when bone deep exhaustion overpowered the unadulterated desire governing his body like a puppeteer.

Dean tried to nibble on the jerky but he couldn’t keep it down.  He had run out of water three hours ago and his tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth.  He felt his body getting weaker with every orgasm.  It was only the second day and with each rise of heat he felt his newly found will slipping.

He started hallucinating sometime around dusk.  He heard humming and the creak of a rocking chair.  He took a weak breath through his nose and smelled the fresh scent of Honeysuckles mixed with rain.

_Mom_

A smile graced his dry cracked lips and his body melted into the mattress as the scent transported him back in time.  The echoes of giggles, and padded feet on hardwood filtered into his ears.  The scratch of a record skipped and the shuffled swish of his mother’s dress whispered as his father led her around the room in a clumsily synchronized dance.  Bright light filled the room and shined in his mother’s hair and glinted from his father’s eye.  So much happiness his chest ached with it.  

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and his heart stopped.  The scent of death and rot invaded his nose and mouth as he looked into his own lifeless eyes staring up at him from the floor.  Dean scrambled up the bed and pushed himself against the boxes.  He tried to tear his eyes away but everywhere he looked the image of his 13 year old limp and bleeding body followed.  Cuts littered his body and blood seeped from his ripped hole that had been stuffed with a crowbar, as Dean twitched and gasped for breath like a fish on land.

“No!!!” a scream tore out of his mouth as his visage was replaced with Cas strung on the wall among the boxes.   _Faggot, sinner, filth, fallen_ were carved into his skin over and over again.  His beautiful, strong body was disgustingly thin and bones were jutting out sharply under pallid flesh.  His hair was matted with blood and all that was left of his cock and balls were chunks of  ragged torn flesh.

Dean clenched his eyes shut and gripped his hair.  “Make it stoooop!!!!!” Dean cried desperately.

“Dean, what did you do!” John’s broken voice brought his head up.  “Why!”  Dean’s eyes widened as he took in the new scene before him.  Sam’s body lay broken on the floor.  Purple and yellow bruises littered his innocent face and a smooth reflective puddle of blood lay under his head.

“I---I didn’t…”  Dean stuttered as he fought to keep breathing.  Dean brought his hand to his mouth as he felt the vomit rise.  He saw the split skin on father’s knuckles and the blood on his shirt.  Dean threw his upper body over the end of the bed and emptied the contents of his stomach as his body shook with fury and grief.

“Saaa---aaa—mmm---y!!!!” he sobbed as spit and sick trickled out of his mouth.  Dean’s vision swam and turned red with fury.  Dean spat and rounded on his father.  His fist reared back ready to pummel him to a bloody pulp.  “You stupid Alpha son of a bitch!!!!”  Dean let his fist fly.  A large hand caught his fist and flipped it behind his back, forcing Dean to turn abruptly.  The way he was handled was as if he weighed nothing.  Dean screamed and thrashed as strong, warm arms enveloped him.   His arms were pinned to his side and he struggled against the vice around him to no avail.

“Shhh, Dean, shhh,” John’s voice whispered hotly in his ear.  He felt the hard length of a cock against the naked swell of his ass.

“No, you sick bastard! Let me go!!!”

“Dean!” John’s voice shifted, changed pitched.

Dean had used the last of his strength in the attack and the more he struggled the more his muscles screamed with fatigue.  Dean bared his teeth and growled, trying to summon any remaining fight he had.

The vice around him tightened.  “Dean please! It is just a heat dream!”

Dean shook his head in confusion.  That voice…. His struggle was nearly exhausted as he jerked weakly against the hold.  

“Oh God please come back.” His father’s voice was just a fleeting beat of sound behind the beautiful pleading baritone.  Oh that blessed voice.  As if with a wave of his hand he cleared black clouds out of the heavens revealing a fresh powder blue sky, the scent of pine and espresso lifted the fog from Dean's mind.  

“Cas…” he whispered and went slack in his arms.

 

 

 

Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facbook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page.

facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

   
Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

 

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am a needy princess. If yall like this story, the most amazing thing you can do is leave a comment for me. I feed off of comments and it lights a fire under my ass. You can also share the fuck out of it!  
> 


	3. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Well I had actually posted it, but I took it down because I got some great notes from my beta. So here is the super shiny new chapter! But for real, sorry this is late. You can blame Gishwhes and my almost dying for this being late. Yes I almost died. I was in a pretty horrific car accident Thursday night. I'll post the whole story below.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Dub con  
> Graphic sexual violence
> 
> There is some graphic sex in this chapter. They are 16. If you'd like to skip it look for ***. marks the start and end of the sex. It is the only chapter with underage sex. The sex happens for plot reasons. This has been my disclaimer for the story. XD <3

 Beta'd by: [Nilozot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/pseuds/Nilozot) and [StellaDupree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaDupree/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

***He was panting and on his knees, but he couldn’t concentrate on that right now.  Full.  That is the first thing that came to mind when Dean gained consciousness.  He was so full, it was blissful.  Shocks of pleasure rippled along his rim as the thick length pushed and pulled the taut skin.  Dean groaned and pushed back searching for more of that perfect sensation.  He must have still been hallucinating, that was the only explanation for the heavenly pleasure being given to him.  Dean grunted as the hard length was pushed deeper and his rim was stretched even further on the bulbous base.  Dean tensed, expecting the horrific burn he felt with his fingers, but it never came.  Instead a pulse of arousal fueled the need for that knot.  He gripped the edge of the mattress and pushed his ass out further, presenting for his phantom savior.  Dean bit his lip as a growl sounded behind him and the knot continued to be thrust against his entrance.  This felt nothing like his fingers and he wanted to sing his praises, but his wanton cries would have to suffice.  He could feel his heat rise and reach for that knot, his body calling out, demanding.

“Yes!” Dean shouted as his body sucked the knot inside of his channel and locked in place.  

His orgasm ripped through him, back bowed and head thrown back.  His angel tugged their knot rhythmically against his hole as he was worked down from his release.  Dean languidly stretched his legs out on the mattress like a cat lounging in the sun and relished the feel of a knot settled inside.  He didn’t feel complete, but this release calmed him like the others didn’t.  Something was still pulling in the back of his brain.  There was still a missing puzzle piece his inner Omega was searching for.  ***

Dean laid his head on his crossed arms and took a deep breath through the nose.  His eyes snapped open and the calm that being knotted brought was destroyed as he felt his blood pressure skyrocket with the rapid beating of his heart.

He knew that scent, he craved it, he needed it, but now…he was terrified to look behind him.  The past 48 hours came rushing back.  The agony of unresolved sexual desire, the pain, the nightmares.  All of it he had to endure alone.  Dean squeezed his eyes shut and fought the panic choking his throat.  He didn’t know if he wanted Cas to be sitting there on the bed, or if he wanted to still be dreaming.  If Cas was truly sitting on the bed with Dean, that meant he came back.  The dark part of Dean's mind that was still battling for control broke through his defenses.  Cas wouldn’t have had to come back if he hadn’t left in the first place.  If Dean wasn’t so needy he wouldn’t have left.  If Dean wasn’t a fucking Omega he wouldn’t have left.  Now that he was here he got to truly see how much of an animal he had become, how weak and easily he submitted for a knot.  He had only been an Omega for two days but he was already a knot slut.  If Cas truly was sitting there on the bed…what did Dean just let him do?  What did Dean just moan for?  What did Dean present for?  He just let Cas rape him and Dean would have begged for more.

Bitterness replaced any uncertainty or fear as he turned his head.

Even though he knew deep down what he would see, that didn’t stop his heart from seizing in his chest.  Cas sat at the foot of the bed, shoulders slumped as he played with a string on his jeans.  His eyebrows were drawn together tightly and a small respirator covered his nose and mouth and looped behind his ears.  

Dean knew Cas saw him turn and acknowledge his presence, but he refused to return the favor, which made Dean’s hackles rise.  If Cas was sitting on the end of the bed and Dean was still stuffed full of cock how….He reached behind him and felt the hard nob of something plastic sticking out of him.

“What the fuck…” Dean grasped the item and started to pull.

“Don’t!” Cas barked.

Dean froze.

“You need to leave it in a little longer…” Cas’ voice was muffled but his tone left no room for argument.  Still, Dean wanted to know who the fuck Cas thought he was and what the fuck was going on.

“You wanna tell me what the fuck you think you are doing?” Dean growled out and he saw Cas flinch.  

“I—I’m sorry…”

“You are about to be if you don’t get this thing the fuck out of me right now!”

“I must insist---“

“NOW!”

“Fine…” Cas reached over and gently pulled the dildo free without so much as looking at Dean.  As soon as his body was free of the foreign object, Dean sat up, pulled his knees to his chest and leaned back against the cold metal headboard of his rickety bed.  Cas placed the fake knot on a towel behind him and continued to scratch at the stray string of his jeans.

A deafening silence filled the room to accompany the humming of the fan and the pinging of rain on the metal roof.  

Dean glanced up quickly at Cas and the anger started to fade, slowly being replaced by the same remorse he felt knowing Cas left him in the hands of his father.  Objectively, Dean knew he should be beating the fuck out of Cas for sticking a fake dick up his ass without him knowing, but the longer he thought about it the less furious he was and the more confused he got.  Why was he even here?  He prefers Alphas and any hope Dean had of being an Alpha fluttered away on tattered wings two days ago.  He also didn’t know why he wasn’t burning up already?  Was his heat over?

Dean sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, fighting the pounding in his head.

“Why are you even here Cas?  You made it pretty clear how you felt about me being an Omega.”

Cas turned to face Dean with a quick jerk of his body. “What? What do you--”

“You just left Cas!  I needed you and you just left!” Dean shouted back.

Cas shrunk back down as Dean unloaded on him.

“My dad put me in here and I don’t know what to do!  I don’t want to feel like this anymore!  It hurts and it won’t go away!  Nothing I do makes it go away!”

“Dean, this is normal.”

“HOW THE FUCK IS THIS NORMAL!?” Dean shot out of the bed and stood in front of Cas.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.  “All I ever heard was how epic the sex would be!  I ripped myself open Cas and it wasn’t enough!”

“I know how you f---“

Dean grasped Cas by the collar of his thin tee-shirt and shook him roughly. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence,”  Dean warned, low and dangerous.  “You have no idea how this feels….”  

A tear slid slowly down Cas’ turned face and with a final shove Dean let him go and backed away.

“I’m so sorry Dean.” Cas leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.  “I came to help you, I just couldn’t live with myself If I let you go through this alone.” He looked up, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I had guessed your father would be unsupportive, but to have left you like this….I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“You don’t have to trouble yourself Cas, I’m not an Alpha.  Just go home.  I can handle this by myself.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes I can, I have done just fine up until now.”

“Like hell you have!” Cas challenged.

“I’m standing and beating this…”

“Dean you were dying!!!!”  Cas stood in outrage, his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

“Wh-What?”

“They call it heat for a reason Dean!  Your fever had gotten out of hand because your body wasn’t getting what it needed!  When an Omega is knotted, their body releases hormones and a chemical reaction occurs.  That chemical reaction keeps your fever to a manageable level.”

Wide-eyed, Dean tried to take in what Cas was telling him.  He had never heard any of this before.  They never went over any of this in school.  Cas slumped back down on the bed heavily.

“You had a heat dream Dean.  All Omegas have heat dreams, but you were hallucinating…Your body temperature was so high your brain and organs started to shut down.”

“B-but I used my fingers…” Dean was in shock.

“I’m sorry I used that toy on you, but I had to Dean.  You needed a knot.  I couldn’t risk you not waking up…you were struggling to breathe…I needed you to wake up.”

Dean had no words.  Numbly, he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Cas, their legs brushing together.

Revulsion lurched in Dean’s stomach.  He was so confused.  Was he supposed to thank Cas for fucking him with a fake knot while he slept just because it saved his life?  Why use a toy, why didn’t Cas just commit and rape him with his body? This all felt so wrong.  This isn’t how Dean fantasized Cas coming back.  This was nothing like the fantasies he used to secretly pleasure himself with.  This was a sick joke, especially because Dean felt the throbbing ghost of his heat sneaking its way back into his body.

“I’m sorry I violated you Dean, but if it means you are sitting here next to me breathing…. I’d do it again.  I can understand if you want to press charges.”

Dean rolled his eyes, scooted back up the bed and gripped his legs like before, laying his head atop his knees.  

“Like that would do any good…”

His skin prickled along the back of his neck and where before, Cas’ scent was comforting, now it was coaxing his inner Omega to respond.

“How do you even know all of this shit?”

“Three years ago, I was completely ready to be an Omega and embrace that role. I guess fate decided to be a bitch,” Cas scoffed.

Dean smiled at Cas’ uncharacteristic language.  

“You should cuss more, it is sexy,”  Dean said casually, but with truth that made him feel lighter.

He laughed genuinely.  “I specifically remember you laughing at my last attempt.”  Cas turned on the bed and crossed his legs.   “Assbutt, I believe was the best I could come up with.”

Dean joined in on the laughter.  It was easy to with Cas, but it was also sobering.  He had only been away from Cas for two days, but it felt like 10 years.  How were they supposed to get past this?  He wanted with all his heart to turn back the clock, but he couldn’t.  This had created a chasm between them that he just didn’t know how to build a bridge over.

“Thank you for coming back,”  was all Dean could manage.  

It would be so easy to blame all of this on Cas.  If Cas hadn’t left in the first place, he could be sated under their oak tree with Cas wrapped over him, both of them locked together.  But this wasn’t Cas’ fault. Dean’s cock twitched as he shook the image out of his head.  Shit, his heat was returning quick.  

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“See you like what?”  Cas seemed genuinely confused.

“Umm, like a damn animal.  I hate it.”

“There was nothing wrong with your reaction Dean.” Cas gave him a soft smile.  “You shouldn’t be ashamed of your pleasure.”  

Dean nodded against his knees.  “’Cause it is normal, right?” Sarcasm dripped from his lips.

“Yes…” Cas trailed off quietly.

Silence blanketed the room, but it wasn’t suffocating like before.  This silence was peaceful and introspective.  Both boys let themselves be comforted by each other’s company as the wind picked up outside, causing the walls to whistle and rain to drip through the metal slats of the roof.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be an Alpha for you,” Dean whispered into the crook of his arm.  “I know that is what you wanted.  Hell, it is what I wanted.”

Out of his peripheral, Dean saw Cas jerk his head toward him. “Dean…what?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, at least this way you have all the answers.  You don’t have to wait on me anymore.  You can go find yourself a nice Alpha and move out west.”

“What are you talking about Dean?”  Cas had moved up the bed and started to kneel in front of Dean gently, like he was afraid to spook a deer.

All the regret Dean felt three years ago bubbled to the surface.  Why hadn’t he taken the chance back then?  Fear.  His dream showed him what would have happened and so he had answered his own question, but that didn’t make the regret sting any less.

Cas urged his face up with a grace Dean didn’t deserve.  Soft hands cradled Dean’s head as he looked into deep blue eyes.

“Why did you leave me Cas?  Why didn’t you want me?  Does the thought of me as an Omega disgust you that much?” Dean didn’t want to sound needy, but he needed answers.

Cas’ eyes shot wide.  “Oh Dean…I—I…Dammit!” Cas shouted and released Dean’s face.  “Why do you think I don’t want you!?” 

Dean watched Cas pace the newly swept floor.  When did that happen?  Cas’ body was stiff and Dean could smell frustration and arousal leak off him in waves.  

“I left because I had to give your father the opportunity to do the right thing, and in the end I had no choice.  He is your father; his word is law.  His voice…”  Cas shivered

“I left because I did not want to take advantage of you, even though I ended up doing JUST that!  Dean you are such a bright spot in my world, I didn't want to snuff out that light!  I'm not the Alpha you deserve!”   Dean saw the quick rise and fall of Cas’ chest, and the muscle bunching up in his arms.  His own body was tingling and breathing heavily watching the unintentional display of Alpha aggression.

“But the mask…?”

Cas laughed. “I’m wearing this stupid thing because if I don’t, the smell of you….” Cas took a deep breath, even though the respirator would block it out.  “Oh, Dean the smell of you would drive me to things I would never forgive myself for.”

Oh fuck…

His heat was starting to make concentrating difficult.  Dean shook his head and moved to a seated position in the middle of the bed.  He forced himself to breathe through his mouth, because he didn’t have the luxury of a respirator to block out the intoxicating scent of the boy…no, man, in front of him. Despite his efforts, he could already feel himself getting wet.

“So… you aren’t upset that I’m not an Alpha?  You aren’t disgusted by me?”

Cas took the few steps it took to get to the edge of the bed and leaned down, putting one knee on the bed. His eyes smoldered with heat and Dean could see, reflected in those blue depths, that Cas was not going to lie to him.

“Dean, I don’t care if you are an Omega.  I wouldn’t have cared if you were an Alpha or a Beta.  You are the only thing I care about.  You!  I don’t prefer Alphas and I don’t hate Omegas.  I want you.”

“Then why did you use a toy…”

“I don’t trust myself Dean.  I don’t know anything about being an Alpha, even after three years I hate it.  I don’t like what my mind is telling me to do to you.”  Cas was so close now, Dean could feel the warmth radiating off Cas’ body, making him dizzy with need.

“What if I want to find out?” Dean’s breathy voice ghosted over Cas’ shielded lips.        

Cas squeezed his eyes shut as Dean tentatively reached up and put a finger under the strap holding the mask to his face. Dean traced the thin elastic to Cas’ ear, traces of rough stubble scratched at his skin and with a small bend of his finger the mask came loose. Cas kept his eyes shut and Dean could tell he was holding his breath.  Dean gripped the mask and pulled it free from Cas’ beautiful face.  

“Cas…” Dean traced his pink lips with his thumb and Cas’ eyes fluttered open.

“Breathe me in.”

With a shuddering breath, Cas inhaled slowly, deeply.  

The sharp tang of Alpha arousal suffused the small space and the black pupils of Cas’ eyes eclipsed the shimmering blue until only a thin ring was left.  Dean let himself inhale the overpowering scent of Cas.  He was drowning in it and he had no desire to come up for air.  He let the fresh pine coat his mouth and sinuses like honey and the crisp apples filled the air like incense.  It was a physical thing, making him salivate, coaxing him to lick stripes along Cas’ skin.  The desire and instinct pulled at the back of brain.  Cas smelled good at the lake, but this was addicting, all-consuming and it terrified him. _Mate.  Home._ _Peace. Safe._

His body screamed at him to take action and both boys were shaking with the effort it took to hold themselves back from each other.   

"Dean..."

With lips parted, Dean let his head fall back lazily as Cas nuzzled into his neck.

"Tell me to stop," Cas panted against Dean's damp neck.

"I don't want to..." Dean's breath hitched as he felt Cas' teeth scrape against the junction of his shoulder. "Why would I?"

“Because this is wrong.  This is so wrong, but it feels so right.” Cas whispered into Dean’s neck.

“How is this wrong Cas?  This is perfect.  If it feels so right why stop?”

“Because it is a Sin!”  Cas sat back abruptly.  “Dean, this is supposed to happen between married couples!  We aren’t even engaged!  It isn’t right…but I can’t let you suffer!”

A splinter of clarity pierced the fog in his brain.  Shit, no wonder it took Cas so long to come back.  He knew this was an inevitability, even with all the precautions he made.  He was forcing Cas to have a crisis of faith.  This shouldn’t be a crisis though.  This should be the most natural decision for them both.  They had waited so long…

“Cas…you don’t want to mate me?  I thought…”  Dean knew he sounded hurt, but he couldn’t help it.  He would rather go through this alone than have Cas reject him.  That would be pain on a level he didn’t think he could handle.  He thought he felt it with Cas’ absence, but to have to hear it directly from his lips…it would kill him.

“You would want that?”  Cas seemed legitimately shocked.

“Of course I would.  I have always wanted that!”

“You would bind yourself to me that completely?”

“In a heartbeat.” Dean said with a tone that left no room for argument.  “You are my best friend, what more could I ask for than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Dean…”

***He let his legs fall open and that seemed to be all Cas needed.   

Cas surged forward and their mouths met in a bruising kiss, forcing Dean back onto the mattress with a bounce. He opened his mouth willingly, tasting the ambrosia that was Cas.  Dean could feel the hard length of Cas against his left thigh and raised his leg.  Dean swallowed every one of Cas' groans as he rutted against Dean and let his jaw go slack as Cas fucked his mouth with his tongue that mirrored his hips.   

Dean moved his left leg outward, causing Cas to fall fully in-between his legs.  Yes, this is where Cas needed to be.  Both boys gasped as their cocks brushed together.  A fresh wave of arousal and burning fever ran the length of Dean's body, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  Dean’s hole clenched and he whined lowly at the empty feeling.  Dean lifted his hips in hopes to find Cas again, but that shock of pleasure wasn't there.  Cas was still wearing clothes and it made him irrationally angry.

In a flurry of movement Dean sat up and clawed at Cas' shirt.  He needed skin.  The weight of him was perfect between his legs, but it wasn't enough.  He needed to feel Cas' naked chest against his.  He needed to feel that cock against his own, free of restraint.  He needed to run his hands along heated flesh.  He needed to feel his Alpha's muscles move under his hands. 

Cas leaned back and he fumbled with his belt buckle as Dean pulled Cas' sweat stained white tee-shirt over his head and threw it to the floor haphazardly.  Dean started to yank the jean shorts down Cas' hips as soon as they were unzipped.  Cas fell forward and balanced himself over Dean as he kicked the shorts way.   

"Want to see all of you," Dean breathed out heavily.

Cas moved like Dean felt, frantic.  Cas stumbled off the bed backwards and reached to pull down his modest white boxers, but stopped.  Dean knew what he looked like as Cas' eyes raked across his body.  His damp skin glistened in the soft candle light, his cock red and swollen with a desire he had never felt before, his rosy nipples were pebbled and waiting to be teased.  He looked like a meal for Cas and he was ready to be devoured.  Dean preened under the attention, and bit his lip as he reached down to stroke himself.   

Dean heard the rumbling groan in Cas’ throat as he simply pulled the elastic band from his hips and let the boxers drop.  Without taking his eyes off of Dean, Cas kicked the last article of clothing away.   

Dean felt slick gush out of him as he took in the man before him.  Perfection.  His ass clenched against the throbbing arousal now pounding relentlessly.  He had always appreciated Cas' body, he had even used Cas as a subject in his drawings and Dean had had his fair share of fantasies, but he never would have imagined such beauty.  Cas was the embodiment of the desire coursing through him.  Miles of tan skin, corded muscles moved with every miniscule movement of his body, slightly defined chest and flat stomach with hips bones Dean wanted to run his lips over, and then....

Even in his lust-addled mind Dean sobered as he took in the huge cock hanging between Cas' legs.  He felt two things at once: fear and hunger.  His mouth watered as he traced the length with his eyes. He wanted to taste the musky hot pre- come that was dripping from the fat head of Cas' dick.  He wanted to feel the heavy weight of it against his tongue.  He wanted to immediately present and feel himself stretched full with Cas.  The dormant but rational part of his brain was telling him to run far away because there was no way that was fitting inside of him.  Despite that fear, Dean knew he would let Cas take him anyway.  He wanted all of him and that would include pain.  He had already ripped himself once and the thought of taking that huge cock sent a jolt of fear through him. Regardless, Dean knew what he needed and what he wanted.  Pain was just a secondary thought compared to his desire to have Cas.

Dean whimpered as he began to roll himself on his stomach, but Cas lurched forward and place a searing hand on Dean's naked hip, effectively stopping his attempt to present.

Gently and without a word, Cas helped Dean lay flat on his back.  The sexual charge in the room didn't dwindle, but it shifted.  The desperation was replaced with longing and a nervous energy.  Tentatively, Cas kneeled back on the bed.   

They were both now very aware of their bodies, and the vulnerable situation they found themselves in.  They were bare to each other, in more ways than one.  Dean lay tense, with his knees drawn up and together.  With shaky hands, Cas reached out and placed both hands on Dean's knees.  Regardless of the desperation he felt earlier he realized he was scared.  His body was screaming at him, a cacophony of voices demanding Dean put aside his nerves and just let his inner Omega take over.  He felt it from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair, his heat was cresting and soon Dean wouldn't have an ounce of rational brain activity.  Dean didn't want to be a mindless animal, he wanted to savor this.   

"Cas..." His voice cracked as he reached out.

"Dean..."  Cas’ equally frightened voice responded.

"I'm sca—I need you." He couldn't say it.  He was already a shivering ball of desperation. He needed to suck it up.  It was just sex right?  It was just sex with his best friend.  It was just sex with the only person he had ever wanted to share this with.  He was an Omega now, this was his job.

Cas' brows drew together in worry. "I know. Me too."

Dean’s chest seized up and after a beat the tension drained from his body.  He let Cas pull his legs apart and watched with bated breath as Cas lowered himself over Dean.  His legs shook as he held them open for Cas' narrow hips and Dean held absolutely still as Cas settled on his forearms.   

Shaky breaths mingled between their parted lips.  Dean’s heart pulsed erratically behind his ribs as he searched Cas’ eyes for any tether to hold onto.  Cas shifted forward and he felt the blunt tip of his cock against his entrance.  Dean’s breath hitched and his heart either stopped or beat faster, he didn’t know which.

“A-are you ready?” Cas stuttered.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Yes, he was terrified, but being underneath Cas, spread open for him and feeling the heat above blanket him, brought him happiness he thought he had lost forever.  Being with Cas was always a pipe dream and now he was delirious with the euphoria of reality.  The fear that held his heart hostage loosened its grip as he opened his eyes and stared at Cas, his own face full of trepidation.  He knew in that moment everything would be okay.  He knew that he could be happy as an Omega.

Dean smiled at the man above him and caressed his hand along Cas’ flushed cheek.

“Take me to Church.”

Eyes never leaving each other, Cas pushed forward slowly, Dean's hole stretched and swallowed the head of Cas’ length greedily.  Dean gasped and gripped Cas shoulders tight enough to leave bruises. Even with a stretched rim, his entrance burned, his body reminding him of what his fingers had done.

Cas was much longer than his fingers or the dildo, and with each advancing inch of Cas’ length, Dean tensed up more and wrapped his legs tighter and tighter around his hips.

Dean gulped in air with the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he felt himself being split open.  Cas was impossibly large and he just kept pushing deeper, stretching his channel with a searing ache that caused cramps to ripple low in his abdomen. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck, while he held his breath and waited to die.  He didn’t think it would hurt this much.  With a quick snap of his hips Cas bottomed out and an excruciating jolt of pain sizzled up Dean’s spine and radiated through his abdomen and back. He was so deep.

Dean screamed and Cas stilled.  “Shi—Dean I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“Just don’t move…” Dean said through gritted teeth.  He felt the tickle of a tear escape and slide down his temple.

He gave an experimental squeeze and Cas grunted into Dean's neck.  He could feel Cas vibrating with the need to move.  The scorching fire around his rim and the aching pain in his channel dulled each time Dean squeezed his muscles.  Dean loosened his arms around Cas and sunk back into the mattress but Cas kept his face buried in Dean's neck.  Dean turned his head and kissed Cas’ sweat-dampened hair.

“Ca--.”

“Dean, I don’t know how much longer I can hold still.” Cas panted against his neck, his voice strained.

He ran his hands along the tight skin of Cas’ arms and felt the muscles flexing, restraining his movement.  “It is okay Cas.”  Dean got no response.  “Cas, move.”

As if he was still scared to hurt Dean, Cas withdrew torturously slow.  His body was growing relentless and cried out for more as throbbing need filled the empty space Cas left.  Dean’s head spun at his body’s 180.  Cas didn’t pull out very far and just as slowly as his retreat, he pushed right back in.  Dean groaned, but there was no pain laced in the sound.  The only remaining discomfort was a sharp tingle at his entrance.  Cas lifted his head as he found a slow rhythm, concern laced in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Dean.”

With each drag of Cas’ cock against his rim and each languid thrust deep into his body, Dean felt himself getting higher and higher.  Cas’ voice started to sound far away and he wanted to giggle when Cas apologized.

“Why are you sorry Cas?”  Dean bit his lip and placed his hand against his face, a bead of sweat dripped from Cas’ forehead into the dips between Dean’s fingers.  “Don’t be sorry.  I’m so happy.  You feel so good.” Dean whimpered and let his eyes roll back as the pain completely disappeared and all that was left was the mind-numbing pleasure.  This, this was what he was waiting for.

“Really?”

“Yes, please don’t stop.”

“But earlier…”

“Shut up Cas.”

Dean slid his hand behind Cas’ head and grabbed a handful of that midnight chocolate hair and pulled.  He cut Cas off with a kiss that he poured all of his desperation into.  He rolled his hips against Cas’ thrusts, trying to feel more of him.  Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair as they devoured each other’s mouths, finally letting go, allowing their bodies to move together as nature intended.  Soft grunts, and sweet moans were exchanged against kiss swollen lips as Dean surrendered to his body and he let his inner Omega take control.

“Cas…more,” Dean mewled and nipped Cas’ spit slick lip.

Cas raised himself to his hands.  Even if the haze of his heat weren’t slowing down his mind, Dean didn’t think he would have been any more prepared for the relentless pounding Cas unleashed into Dean's body.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out, grabbing behind his knees pulling his legs further open. “Yes, Cas, yes!”

“So beautiful Dean.  So tight, so hot,” Cas growled.

Cas’ hips pistoned into Dean's channel with a savage gracefulness that had Dean floating in sensation.  “Alpha…so big…” Yes, Alpha. His Alpha.  All his.   _Mine. Mate._

 He wanted Cas forever. He would never let him go again, he wouldn’t accept it.

Cas shifted his knees and flexed his hips sharply in an upward angle.  Dean arched his back and cried out.  “Right there!  Oh God, do that again!” he pleaded.

Dean reached behind him and gripped the bars of the headboard and held on for dear life as Cas held that position and jerked his hips forward harshly.  His cock hit his prostate over and over again, causing sparks to shoot through his channel and behind his cock.  “Yes, yes, yes!”  Dean thrashed his head side to side and cried out in desperation.  “Please don’t stop!”

Dean felt Cas’ knot start to inflate and he craved it.  An achingly perfect pressure started to build and he chased it.  That was all that existed now.  He ran ahead full throttle to capture that sensation. Wanton cries filled the room as Dean got lost in Cas.  Their scents mingled together perfectly and further pushed Dean into sensory nirvana. Deans brain jumped to every enlightening sensation consuming his body but he forced himself to narrow in on each and every savage punch of Cas’ cock.

With each press forward Cas’ knot started to catch on Dean's rim.  Both boys were panting and Dean was delirious with urgency and need.

“Please, please Cas.  Knot me. Mark me.  Mate me!” Dean sobbed out, reaching for Cas desperately.

“Shhhh, Dean. Shhh, I’ll take care of you my Omega.”

Cas leaned forward and with all the strength he possessed as an Alpha, he slammed his cock home and his knot popped pass Dean’s rim and caught.  The string tight pressure in Dean snapped and released the floodgates of pent up sexual arousal from the past two days.  Hormones and endorphins rushed through his system.  Dean gasped and sucked in air as his body came up off the bed as if possessed.  His channel clamped down on Cas’ cock and knot and Cas pumped into the vice as his own orgasm crashed through him.  Both boys seized, locked together and cried out their true joining.  Dean bared his neck and squeezed his eyes shut.  “Cas!”

Cas growled deep and low and sunk his teeth into flesh.  Dean released a broken sob as relief flooded his body and his mind cleared.  Pure, raw happiness filled his chest and he wanted to weep.  This was all he had ever wanted.  Cas.

Cas promised to help him, but Cas did more than that.  Cas put Dean back together from the shattered boy he was.  Cas took agony and turned it into bliss.  Cas took a hovel and turned it into home.  Wherever Cas was, Dean was happy.

Dean had waited for the sting of torn flesh, but it never came.  He was still drowsy from his orgasm, and tingled as he felt Cas pulse stream after stream of hot come into his body.  A lazy smile graced his face as he turned his head, prepared to lick the blood off of Cas’ lips, only Cas wasn’t attached to his neck.  Cas had his teeth dug into his forearm.

Cas’ eyes were wild and he growled around his own torn skin.  It felt like ice water was dumped on his head.

“Cas…why?”

Cas’ eyes darted around and Dean was actually scared to reach out.  “Cas!”

The glaze in his eyes cleared and he dislodged his jaw from around his arm.  Blood coated his teeth and dripped from the corner of his mouth.  He looked savage.

The world seemed to come back into focus and slowly the shy Alpha turned to look at Dean, only once their eyes met, terror flitted across Cas’ eyes.  He yanked Dean's head to the side and ran a hand over every inch of his unmarked neck and shoulders.

“Oh, thank God,” Cas exhaled in a rush.

Dean’s heart sunk.

“So, I’m good enough to fuck, but not to mate after all?”

Dean kicked Cas’ legs to one side and shifted to his side, causing Cas to yelp as his knot was pulled too far.

“Dean that isn---“

“As soon as your knot deflates get the fuck out.”

“Will you let me finish!” Cas shouted.

Dean flinched at Cas’ tone, but hurt was slowly overtaking any other emotion he had been feeling.

“Dean I love you.”

His heart skipped a beat and he jerked his shoulders back to face Cas.

“Then why…”

“I am not going to mate you in the throes of heat.”  Cas laughed softly.  “As amazing as it was to watch you writhe and scream below me…” Cas frowned.  “That isn’t how I want to mate you.  I want to make love to you.  I want to show you how you have made me feel for all of these years.  I want to show you how I will feel about you for the rest of our lives.  I never thought of myself as an Alpha.  I never thought I would be good enough for you, but…” Cas ran his hands though the sex mussed locks of his hair.  “You make me feel so strong, so alive, so worthy.  Dean what we just did was amazing and I’ll never forget, but I have so much more to give.  When I mate you, I will have all of you.  When I mate you, I want you with a clear mind. It will be you that wants me.  It will be you that feels everything, not your heat.”

“Cas…”

Dean felt like he was drowning.  Not in needy desperation that the heat caused.  No, this feeling was buried deep down in his gut and bubbled its way up to his throat and tried to choke him.  It was overwhelming and it made it hard to breathe.  “I...I love you too, Cas.”

Dean couldn’t make a sweeping declaration of love that Cas had. He just didn’t know how to form the words.  He didn’t have them.  There were no words for what Dean felt.  He was at peace and Dean wanted to give his own soul to Cas for the happiness radiating from his core.  How was he supposed to say that?

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean leaned over and brought their lips together.  There was no heat in this kiss.  It was pure and full of naive promises that neither boy could voice just yet.  When they parted, they rested their foreheads together and just grinned unabashedly.  The scent of contentedness and elation filled the small space as the rain continued to patter against the roof and the distant thrum of thunder filtered through the trees of the woods. Everything was perfect.

“Get some sleep Dean.  I’ll watch over you.”

Dean gladly let his heavy eyelids fall closed as Cas pressed Dean's back against his chest and wrapped firm arms around his middle.  He felt the call of peaceful sleep and let it pull him into the abyss.***

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

Dean’s heat lasted for another three days.  Those three days were the most exhilarating, exhausting, and mind-blowing days of his life.  Thanks to Cas, he had three-hour breaks in between his heats.  Cas spent the breaks making sure Dean was hydrated and fed.  They spent plenty of time laughing and talking about mundane things.  They exchanged lazy kisses and Cas showered Dean with sweet words that he still had a hard time accepting.  Dean was in heaven.

Once they were unlocked, Cas changed the bandages he had placed on Dean's feet and wrist when Dean was initially unconscious.  Cas had made sure there was no more glass on the floor, and didn't ask about his wrist. He had also brought a magic bag full of salty snacks and some fun toys that Dean insisted they play with.  Cas was definitely his guardian angel, only he got to keep his angel close, and do unspeakable things to him.

Dean had clarity of mind during the breaks in-between his heats, but as soon as he felt the lust cloud his mind he turned into an insatiable animal, and he wasn't embarrassed anymore.  Cas loved watching him come undone and Dean loved hearing the growls his actions provoked from Cas.  The last three days of his heat were full of pleasure he didn’t know was physically possible to feel.  In three days Cas bent Deans body in so many ways, he was surprised he hadn’t broken a hip.  He had been bent in half with his knees by his ears.  He had presented with Cas pushing his shoulders into the mattress as he rutted violently into Dean’s body.  Dean had ridden Cas raw until he couldn’t stand and Cas couldn’t see straight.  They had tasted every inch of each other’s bodies and swallowed each other’s moans and cries.  Dean had been slammed into boxes, Dean had fucked Cas’ throat, and Cas had gotten drunk on Dean’s slick as it flowed freely from his body.  They had become animals and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dean’s last break lasted almost eight hours and they both agreed this was the last time Dean needed to be knotted. He had his legs wrapped loosely around Cas’ hips and rubbed his right foot up and down his calf muscle, enjoying the soft tickle of leg hair on the ball of his foot.  Cas scented up and down Dean's neck, occasionally dipping his tongue to taste the drying salt on his collar bone.  Cas nosed his way back to the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“I think this is the perfect spot,” Cas said with a nip of teeth.

Dean hummed his agreement.

“I am kind of partial to the neck.  Right here on the tendon.”  Dean traced a finger down Cas’ throat.

“I’ll be proud to show off your mark.  I want everyone to know I belong to you,” Cas drawled in a sex laced baritone.  Cas laid his head on Dean's chest and Dean ran his fingers lazily through his hair, both boys completely content and sexually sated.

Dean let the happiness wash over him in warm pulses as he thought of being mated to Cas.  Dean might have initially cursed fate for making him an Omega, but he didn’t realize he could feel this level of joy.  He would be this happy forever and he couldn’t wait.

“When do you want to schedule the wedding?”

Cas stirred on top of Dean’s chest.  “Dean we don’t have to.  We can just go to the courthouse and have the resident physician test our bites.  I can’t imagine you would enjoy all those people staring at you.”

Dean raised himself to his elbows, brows creased.

“Cas…I want to.”

“Really?”  Cas strained his head back to look up at Dean.

Dean smiled brightly, thinking about Cas in a tux, sliding a band on his finger and being joined in the eyes of God.  His mother would have wept with joy.  “Hell yea.  I know how important it is for you.  Technically all we need is the bite, but…a wedding” Dean whistled, “it would make me happy Cas.”  There was a pregnant pause as Cas simply stared at his future mate, and despite all the sex they just had, Cas blushed.

Dean laughed and Cas hid his head back against Dean’s chest.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas mumbled.

He just smiled and continued to pet Cas’ hair and heard his breath even out.  He let his eyes drift shut, enjoying the cool strands of silken hair sliding between his fingers.

His peace was temporary. The hair on the back of his neck raised in warning.  He shifted uneasily but he couldn’t pinpoint why he was uncomfortable.  His heart rate increased and he prepared for an attack, but he was alone with Cas in a shed.  He was about to shrug the feeling off as hormones, but that was when he heard the boots.

Dean stopped breathing and everything slowed down as he watched the shadow loom in the crack of the door.

“Damn boy it has been five days.  You should be---“

As soon as the door opened he smelled fury and whisky.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?”

“Dad…just let me—“

“YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” John bellowed and Dean could feel Cas stir.

“I already have suitors lined up to meet you!  They aren’t going to want a damaged Omega!” John turned and walked back out the door.

Dean was shaking but managed to stir Cas awake.  “Was that shouting I heard?” Cas rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Cas how much longer is your knot gonna be stuck?” Dean asked with a shaky voice.

“Uhh, about 10 more minutes I guess. Why? Is everything okay?”

“No, you stupid, immature Alpha.  Everything's not okay,” John responded from the door.

Dean saw the rage in his father’s eyes and the stiff set to his shoulders.  Dean followed the line of his father’s shoulders down his arms and saw him holding…Oh no.

Dean had just enough time to flip Cas over before he felt the first agonizing sting of the switch on his back.  He had gotten a whoopin with these branches before, but John always took it easy thanks to Mary.  They learned a hard lesson and walked away with a bruised ego and a few red marks.

Now, John unleashed all his anger and pain on Dean's back.

“Dean! What are you doing?! Why are you screaming? What is wrong?” Cas’ panic filled voice sounded distant.

He was screaming?  The only thing he was aware of, was the fire on his back and that it wasn’t Cas that had to feel this. Strike after strike had Dean screaming in agony.  Dean kept as much of Cas’ body covered as he could and tucked his head into his chest.  Cas didn’t need to know what was going on, but Dean's strength was fading rapidly and Cas finally managed to crane his head enough to see what John was doing.  He knew he shouldn’t be shocked at Cas’ action but he was still surprised when he felt Cas flip him on his back.  Dean couldn’t have done anything to stop Cas even if he wanted to.  The last reservoir of adrenaline gave him the strength to keep Cas hidden, along with the fact that Cas had no idea about the sneak attack.  Now he let Cas do what he needed.  He was so tired...

“Why would you do that Dean!  Why!?”

Dean felt small drops of hot water on his chest and his shoulders shook in a stone grip.  He tried to look at Cas but his head was just so heavy and his vision was going in and out of focus.

“John, you bastard, I hope you are ready for jail.  You drunk piece of crap.  How could you do that to your son!”

“Get off of him you stupid knot head!” Dean heard John yell but he couldn’t see his father anymore.  Everything was blurry and the musty smell of distress and the acid scent of anger had Dean trying to curl in on himself.  It was all too much.  The horrific smells burning his nose made his head pound and the never ceasing burning of his back had his inner omega trying to protect himself.  It told him to save Cas, it told him to run, but his body could do none of those things.  He just lay there helplessly, ready to let unconsciousness free him.

He felt a sting in his ass and his body uncurled in a jerk reaction.  Dean’s stomach churned as he heard Cas’ agonizing scream that mirrored the new burn in his ass.  The sting only grew in intensity as he felt a constant pull against his rim.  Dean wanted to beg for it to stop but his throat just wouldn’t work.  His body was using every cell to fight the abuse he was enduring.  Electric pain ran from his entrance, to the back of his brain and it was paralyzing.

He felt Cas try and flatten his knot with his fingers but it was too late.  They were being ripped apart and Dean could feel his skin tearing with each horrible centimeter that Cas was being forced from him.  The only thing he could hear was the growl from his father and the screams and cries coming from Cas.  There were accompanying blunt sounds of skin coming together as his body jerked with each brutal tug.  Dean considered smiling in triumph because Cas was fighting back, but a sickening crack echoed through the room and a splintering shock of agony rippled along his rim, forcing a ragged scream from his already raw throat.

He was suddenly freezing. He was so empty.  His chest was an empty void and he gasped for breath as he watched a cloudy image of Cas roll around on the dirty floor.  His hands were between his legs.  No, no.  Cas.  Please be ok.  With each passing second it was getting more difficult to stay awake.  It was just so hard to breathe.

Dean blinked slowly and saw the shadow of his father by the door.  There was a halo of light outlining his father, making him look even larger than he already was.  Cas looked so small as he stood up.  Two alphas, the scent of possession fighting for control.  Dean needed to help Cas.  John would kill him if they fought.

Dean whimpered as he used every ounce of willpower he had to roll himself on his stomach and reach out to Cas, tremors were wracking Dean's body, causing his hand to shake.   His body screamed in protest but he didn’t have a choice.  Pain or Cas?  It would be Cas every time.

He wrinkled his nose as the sour scent of terror filtered in.  Cas had his hand over his mouth, his eyes were wide with horror.

 What?  Why? What was wrong?

“No, no no!” Cas cried “Dean, I got you.  Let’s get you to a hospital.”  Cas’ legs were trembling as bad his hand when he tried to walk to him and Dean wanted to cry when he saw Cas’ penis.  It was bleeding and an angry red gash stood out at the base.  His poor Alpha.  Fury rose like a flood inside of Dean.

“You are going to leave, or I’m going to make you.”  John stepped in front of Cas, blocking Deans line of sight to his mate.

“So be it,” The hateful acid of Cas’ voice made Dean’s skin crawl, but he saw him sidestep his father and reach out.

Dean pushed forward, their fingers just a hair's breadth away.  A dull crack sounded and Cas fell limp to the floor.

“No!!!” Dean howled, fear and fury pushing to the surface.  A new wave of adrenaline pumped weakly through his system and he rose on his arms and turned his body over.  He yelped as his rim lit up in fire and he felt cool liquid slip out of his body.

He lowered the upper half of his body to the floor and pulled, letting his hips and legs fall to floor with a thud.  Dirt stuck to his hands, making his crawling advance difficult.  He only had eyes on Cas. He didn’t care about his father, he just needed to get to Cas.  It wasn’t far, but every inch he moved had his head swimming as white-hot pain encompassed his entire mind, body and soul.

“I’m coming Cas…I’m coming, I won’t leave you.” Dean said, pain lacing his voice.

“You are being ridiculous Dean.  Get up.”  John spoke simply, as if he hadn’t just forced them apart and knocked Cas unconscious.

“You don’t get to speak!” Dean spat.

“You are crawling on the floor like a dog!  Have some dignity!”

“Fuck you!”

Dean didn’t look away from Cas once.  He felt like he was in a dream.  Cas seemed so far away and it was taking him too damn long to reach him.  So close, he was so close.  Just a little more.

Dean reached out and it would just take one more pull of his arms for him to hold his Alpha.

“Cas…”

Dean felt a bruising grip on his ankle and in the span of a second Cas was getting smaller and smaller in his vision.

“Noooo!!!”  Dean cried as his skin drug harshly along the floor of the shed and his nails scraped the concrete.

“Stop crying Dean.  I Know you are an Omega, but act like a damn man.  I hate having to force you like this.”

Dean kicked his leg back as hard as he could as the sun blinded him.  John had drug him outside.  Dean felt his leg connect with soft tissue and John grunted and dropped his leg.  Dean dug his fingers into the soft earth and scrambled to get up.

“Cas!!!”

He knew he was supposed to be pain, but all he could feel was the overpowering need to get back to Cas.  He willed his legs forward and made a few stumbling steps before he felt blunt pain in back of his head and his world went black.

 

 

 

 

Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facbook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page.

 

facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

 

  
Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

 

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on my way home from GA, I had just finished a Gish item. Yes I traveled out of state and traveled 3 hours to do so. Don't judge me. I'm dedicated. It was raining, and I hydroplaned. I hit the concrete median and bounced back into the interstate (left lane), it was 10 pm, it was raining. My 3 year old daughter was in the car and she had a bloody nose. My car wouldn't move when I hit the gas so I got out of the car to push. I actually manged to move the car but didn't manage to push it all the way before a car who didn't see me hit the back side of my car doing 80, with my daughter still in the car. I didn't get out of the way completely and debris from the impact hit my leg. When I use "lit up like fire" in my fics....IT ISN'T A LIE. THAT IS WHAT IT FUCKING FEELS LIKE. This is where I almost died. I was LITERALLY 1 foot away. That is 12 inches from a car doing 80 mph. When I saw the car hit my car with my daughter inside. My soul left my body. I have NEVER known fear like that. We went to the hospital and my daughter was cleared. The swelling is almost completely gone and she is left with some gnarly bruises. My foot, on the other hand, still looks like death. My body is littered with bruises and I can't walk very well. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow. The ER said it isn't broken, but everyone is begging me to go. A friend of mine's foot looked like mine and she ended up with a break and tendon and ligament damage....so yea. We will see. So that is my horrible real life story. I hope everyone else's gish week went better than mine! XD
> 
> I'm on tumblr! 
> 
> http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/
> 
> Oh, one last thing. Chapter 4 is gonna be a hot second. I'm also an actor and costume designer for films, among other things. I have a costume due very soon and I need to work on it, so my time will be spend mostly on that. I'll get chpt 4 up soon. Lots of love to all of you. Thank you for sticking with me. I"m a needy princess so PLEASE leave comments. *hugs*


	4. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings:  
> Non Con actions (not actual sex/rape) ** starts the scene. Look for *** for the end if you want to skip it.

Beta'd by [Nilozot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/pseuds/Nilozot)

 

 

 

 

God, it smelled in here. Was that him? Days old slick and semen? Tacky sweat and dirt? It was rancid and made Dean’s own stomach roll uneasily. How long had he been out? Even with his eyes closed he could see the blinding sun beckoning him to open them, it was the last thing he wanted to do. The rays danced across his lids in the shade of the white cotton curtain that hung in front of the single window of his room. He felt a warm breeze and he flinched as his body started to follow his mind’s cognizant state and he prayed for unconsciousness.

Dean had only been hung over once. That bonfire was memorable in more ways than one. Garth had snuck his father’s whisky and they all passed it around as they talked shit about school and made fun of each other relentlessly. It had taken an hour to talk Cas into taking a sip. His pinched face was priceless, but Cas had the last laugh when Dean woke up the next morning and wanted to die.

That feeling was the only one he had for comparison and it didn’t hold a candle to the pain. He knew he wanted to die in the shed, and he thought he had. He was convinced, but now that he was awake all he could do was ask God why. Why was he still alive? Was he punishing Cas for Dean’s transgressions. His lust? Oh God Cas. Where was he? Was he okay? He needed to get up and get the shotgun. He was going to kill his father. Dean tried to brace himself to get up but his body wouldn’t respond.

Just the smallest flex of muscle and his back burned as if 20 men were using his skin for an ashtray. He hissed and shut his eyes against the pounding in his head. His legs were stiff and a blend of relief and discomfort radiated through his legs as he stretched, but he didn’t stretch far. The searing pain in his channel took his breath away. With no adrenaline to dull the pain, Dean gritted his teeth and sobbed into the mattress. He had never felt pain like this. It felt like someone had fucked him with a knife, pulled it out and then lacerated his back with the same offending weapon. No one should ever have to feel like this. The pain just didn’t stop. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed as hard has he could for relief, for forgiveness. What did he do wrong?

“Caa-a-ss-sss,” he cried, like a little boy but he didn’t care anymore. He was alone and the grief had infiltrated all that he was. He had to drain the toxicity, but the fear of the unknown simply replaced it and made him cry harder. The voice of his father screamed in his head for him to be man, but he didn’t feel like a man. He felt absolutely shattered. He was laying on his stomach, back shredded and channel ripped apart. He didn’t even feel like a person anymore.

“You didn’t tell me about his head! What did you use?” A deep drawl sounded from the hallway.

Even without the aid of his father’s voice, Dean took a shuddering breath and froze, locking up any emotions but survival.

“A 2x4,” John responded.

Dean’s heart plummeted in despair. His own father had done this to him…

Dean heard a shocked whistle as the footsteps got louder until they stopped near his bed.

“Jesus John. I know he didn’t listen but a 2x4? You could have just grabbed him. He is a just an Omega.”

“Shut your mouth Monroe and just check him.”

Shit…Monroe Styne. That sadistic son of a bitch. He had his license suspended a year ago when a patient died under his care and had suspicious marks all over their body. There wasn’t much to the news story, but he heard the rumors. It was a small town. Rumor was that Styne pawned his patients off on his sons while they were under. Styne had been--still was--the town’s surgeon and did a lot of outpatient procedures at the small hospital, and handpicked all his staff. His own sons were legacy and were mini-versions of their father. The hospital had been in Styne’s family for generations and he had complete control of every decision and patient. You did not want to be an Omega and be treated by Monroe Styne. One Omega even became pregnant and was never seen from again after they accused Monroe. People were happy to gossip, but as soon as the rumors become truth they turn a blind eye. It took someone dying for any kind of action, and even then it was just a suspension of his license. Apparently, he wasn’t waiting for shit.

The Stynes were an old, powerful southern family and you didn’t just tell Monroe Styne no. Every Sunday at church people apologized and shook his hand. They all wished him well and asked when his private practice would begin. He would just always smile like a snake and respond with a promise of a better practice once his suspension was over.

“I will not just shut my mouth Winchester. You ripped a knot out of your son by force. I know you were in the right, but you could have waited. The damage you have done is severe. It won’t affect his reproductive system, but I’ll have to come every day to make sure it is healing properly.”

What the fuck? Why did the shadiest doctor in the south sound concerned?

“Alphas aren’t going to think all these scars are very attractive…. You are trying to get a bridewealth for him right?”

Like fucking hell he was going to get married to some random Alpha. He was Cas’ mate.

“Yes…”

“Well, you might have screwed yourself. If you had controlled your temper you could have punished him in a way that didn’t leave scars. You better hope you find a sadistic Alpha…. even still… if an Alpha is going to leave marks they like them to be their own.”

And there is the real Monroe.

“I’ll just say he was raped. The Church can re-purify him. I’ll get paperwork to back it up.”

Dean felt sick. He took a controlled breath through his mouth.  If he kept breathing through his nose he was going to throw up. Styne smelled of copper and antiseptic.  It burned his nose and made his head hurt.

“John, he is damaged goods…I can take him…Novak won’t sign shit after he finds out what you did to his son.”

“I’ll make it work! We need the money.”

Dean felt the bed dip and heard a sigh.

“He sure is a pretty thing…” Dean felt a soft caress on the swell of his ass and he had to repress the urge to smack it away.

John growled.

“I’ll need to change his bandages. Go get me the alcohol.”

Dean heard his father’s boots thud heavily in retreat.

“I know you are awake boy.”

Dean tensed. “Where is Cas?” he growled.

Monroe laughed. “He is in the hospital. Has a nice bump on his head and some stitches on his horse cock.”

Dean gasped as an image of Cas’ bleeding genitals flashed behind his eyes.

“He will be fine. You on the other hand, you will be on your stomach for a minimum of two weeks. I hope you sluttin’ around was worth it.”

“I wasn’t slutting around you bastard. He is my mate.”

“Oh really?” Monroe continued to laugh. Why was that funny?

“I told you, you didn’t get a choice boy,” John’s voice rumbled in the doorway. “Here.” Dean heard the slosh of liquid and the dull thud of Monroe catching something.

 ****** Dean’s mattress squeaked and he felt the bed dip on both sides of his hips. A brush of starched fabric rubbed against the back of his thighs and he felt the heavy weight of a body on his legs.

“Did you send Sam away?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, hold his arms down.”

The sharp scent of rubbing alcohol stung his nose and Dean’s heart sped up.

“Wh-what are you doing,” Dean stuttered as fear tightened in his chest.

“This is going to hurt,” Monroe warned, seconds before paralyzing pain seized his body.

Dean’s throat burned as he released an ear-splitting scream. He tried to buck Dr. Styne off but the weight was too much.

“Oh, we got a screamer,” Monroe chuckled.

“Be quiet boy and don’t bite your tongue off,” John chastised.

“Stop! Please stop!” Dean begged through the onslaught of agony.

“He has to do this Dean, or it will get infected. You brought this on yourself.”

He felt the cool liquid wash over his back and a second later another wave of sharp misery scalded his back, and screamed again.

“Mmm, good boy,” Monroe purred and adjusted his seat on Dean’s legs. Bile rose in his throat when he felt the distinct poke of an erection against his thigh.

“You sick fu---!” Dean was cut off when he felt cool air hit his entrance.

“No…no…no…” His voice was small.

He knew what was coming and he could do nothing about it.

He thought his rim hurt just laying here...he knew nothing. He was in hell. God had forsaken him. God had truly forsaken him. Maybe if he was as devout as Cas had been. Maybe if he hadn’t been so eager for Cas to fuck him into oblivion. Maybe Styne was right, maybe this was his punishment for being a slut and loving every second of it.

His body seized as every nerve in his rim lit up in white hot pain. His vision was bordered with obsidian clouds. He knew nothing but pain as the alcohol was poured over his wounds. His voice was raw from screaming and his body twitched under the pressure of his father’s hand and the constant weight of Dr. Styne on his legs.

 ******* “I’m sorry Dean…” John sounded tired. “Next time you need to listen.”

“Fuck you…” Dean said with his final shred of consciousness.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)>

 

When Dean came to next his head was swimming and it felt like his limbs weighed a ton. His head was turned toward the door and he saw the blurry figures of his father and Dr. Styne.

“His fever is severe. His body is fighting infection. I only have access to what I can smuggle out. I can’t afford to draw any more attention to myself.”

“I-is he going to die?”

“I just don’t know John. You did a lot of damage and his body is doing its best, but he just got over a heat.”

“The whip wasn’t meant for him.” John’s voice broke. “But I couldn’t stop…What have I done…”

It took too much energy to keep his eyes open and he let himself drown in the murky waters of his mind.

Dean didn’t know how much time had passed. He only had glimpses and broken conversations. He heard the thud of boots on the old wood floor, felt a prick in his arm and then ice spread though his arm and to his chest until he fell asleep yet again. He felt warmth gripping his hand and prayers from a small voice laced with tears.

“Please don’t die Dean. God, please let my brother wake up.”

He felt a cool rag on his back and face. A lullaby filtered into his ear and pulled him from the shadows he had found solace in. It wasn’t right though. It was too deep and scratchy. The hand on his back too rough. This was his mother’s lullaby but someone was bastardizing it.

A dry crust sealed his eyes closed and opening them was difficult. He managed a squint and the visage of his father slowly focused before him.

“Dad?” Dean croaked. The lullaby stopped abruptly and regardless of how wrong it had sounded, he already missed the deeper notes that floated through the room along side the dry scent of whiskey and heather that made up his father.

Dean tried to clear his throat, but a dull burn tickled his vocal cords when he attempted to use them.

“Hey son.” His father gave him a weak smile and anger bubbled up into his chest. Dean flinched away from the gentle touch of the rag on his back and John frowned at the reaction. How could his father possibly be expecting any other reaction?

“Where is Cas?”

John sighed and his lips tightened into a line. “He is back at school. His injuries were not as severe as yours.”

“How the fuck are you not in jail?” Dean’s voice was full of venom and his father turned his head away and stood.

“Dr. Styne says you will be fine. You just need to eat and rest a little longer. Your strength will return. Your back and…. you have healed enough for clothes. Please put them on.”

“I am not marrying anyone but Cas…” Dean growled.

“Please stop fighting me Dean. Your family needs you.”

Dean blanched. “What the fuck does that mean! Is Sammy okay?!”

John just turned and walked out of the room. “Get some rest Dean. I’ll have Sam bring in your lunch.”

“What does that mean! Answer me!!!” Dean screamed desperately after his father. Since when had John ever been cryptic? The bastard.

Dean stared at the lump of clothing piled on the iron chair by his bed. He stared and he stared, contemplating how best to approach this. It was just clothing but the mere thought of moving was exhausting. His arms shook violently as he pushed his upper body off the bed. Slowly he pulled his legs under him and managed with great difficulty, to kneel on the bed. The sharp agonizing pain he had grown accustomed to feeling every time he moved never came, just dull aches all over his body. He was sore everywhere, but it was manageable. Dean scoffed to himself. Compared to how he had felt, any future pain would be manageable.

Dean scooted to the edge of the bed and softly let his legs fall over, his toes brushing the floor. He pointed his toe and let his leg stretch, his joints popped and he wanted to groan with how good it felt. How long was he in bed? He let his arms do the same, although his back was so tight and tender he didn’t dare let his shoulders stretch like his legs. Dean reached over and grabbed the ratty old red V-neck t-shirt and carefully put it on. The fabric had been worn thin and felt soft and cool against his back. The bottoms were simple grey baggy sweatpants. Feeling weary, Dean sat back down on the bed and reclined against his headboard, pillows supported his back. This was stupid. He felt old and useless.

Just as John promised a tentative knock sounded from the doorway. A spark of happiness pierced the gloom that had taken residence in Dean’s mind.

“Hey Sammy.”

His little brother smiled weakly and walked slowly up to the edge of the bed and put the tray of food on the bed next to Dean. It was just a sandwich and some chips, but it could have been liver and Dean’s mouth would have watered.

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I got hit with a dump truck, but Dad said I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Sam didn’t respond and Dean noticed he wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Wha-what happened Dean? You’ve been in here for three weeks.” Sam’s eyes shifted back and forth when he asked.

Three weeks?! Jesus…He was sure his dad didn’t tell him shit, and Sam stayed terrified the whole time. Still, Dean didn’t want to tell him the truth. It was just too ugly.

“I got sick remember. They had to quarantine me, but it looks like it didn’t get out of my system.”

“Don’t lie to me please, I’m not a baby. I saw your back.” This time their eyes met. Dean saw his little 12-year-old brother. He was innocent and all Dean wanted was for him to have a normal childhood, free of complications. Dean had tried so hard to give him that after their mother died. Distraction was Dean’s middle name when it came to his brother. Dad was in a rage? Let’s go get ice cream. Dad hadn’t been home in a week? I’ll make you supper and put you to bed. There is no food? Let’s go hang out with Cas. Dean had always thought it worked, but the little boy that looked back at him had a hardness under those puppy dog eyes. Those eyes had seen more than they let on. There was an awareness and wisdom that Dean chose to ignore in favor of treating his kid brother exactly as he was, a kid. Dean knew he could only guard Sam so much, and he had been unconscious for three weeks. He had no idea what all Sam had seen.

Dean sighed. His brother was always smart. “I’m an Omega and Dad got angry.”

Sam drew back and looked confused. “He got pissed you presented as an Omega and beat you for that?!”

“Yes and no…” Dean was not about to regale the heaven and hell of his first heat with his younger brother. “Dad caught me with Cas…”

Sam grinned and laughed out loud sharp and quick and took Dean aback.

“I knew it! About time!”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You two have been in love forever. Everyone at school had bets going to see how long it took yall to get together.”

Dean had no words…those little shits…but still…it warmed his heart to see Sam was rooting for him.

“Let me guess, dad was pissed you were with Cas?”

“Yeah...” Dean’s short lived joy faded as quickly as it came and he turned his head to look out the window. “Pissed is an understatement.”

“Are you gonna marry him?”

Dean turned back to his brother and he wanted to laugh. Sam had sat down in the chair and leaned forward placing his elbows on the edge of the bed. His head was resting in his hands and his little legs were swinging. Sam reminded him of himself whenever his mother used to tell him bedtime stories. He was always rapt with attention, getting lost in those epic tales of adventure and love. Those stories fed his imagination as a child and Dean still used those stories to get lost in when he needed to escape harsh realities when he put pencil to paper.

Dean smiled back at his brother. “Yes, I’m going to marry him. Somehow, I’m going to marry him.”

“Are you going to have his babies?!” Sam asked excitedly, and Dean blushed.

“Whoa, calm down,” Dean chuckled. “First things first. I gotta get out of this bed and go find him, but dad can’t know. Dad wants me to marry some random Alpha.”

“That is dumb. Who?” Sam stated simply.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. I just don’t know anything.”

“Sam!” Both boys turned their heads toward the door. Their father’s shout echoed throughout the hallway. Sam sat back stiffly and his legs stopped swinging.

“Eat your lunch Dean. I’m glad you are better.” Sam forced a smile and shuffled out of his bedroom.

Dean’s stomach sank as he watched his brother leave. Dean was right, he needed to get to Cas. Dean needed to see with his own eyes that Cas was okay. Now that Dr. Styne was involved he didn’t trust the reports he had gotten on Cas’ wellbeing. The image of Cas laying limp on the ground bleeding was the last he saw of Cas and it was the image that was constantly being replayed in his head. A shock of cold and fear gripped his heart when he thought of it.

He needed to get to Cas but what would happen to Sammy? Dean couldn’t leave him here. He knew that without himself present, Sam would become his father’s new punching bag. What if Sam presented as an Omega? He couldn’t stomach the thought of Sam going through what Dean had. His eyes burned and he blinked away tears that threatened to spill. He would just have to bring Sam with them. Cas would understand. They both got along great, always had. Cas treated Sam like he was his own little brother.

He would sneak out with Sam and go to Cas’ house. Together they would go to the police and report John and Monroe. Only then could he be free.

Dean’s stomach grumbled loudly and he let himself plan their escape while he ate.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

Dean had reclined against the headboard and stared out the window for the remainder of the day. His window had been opened and the breeze tickled his cheeks and eyelashes. He would periodically take deep breathes to calm his racing heart as he planned every detail of his escape in his mind. It was now August and the heat of the summer was at its peak. Regardless of the thickness in the air, he savored the deep scent of the woods. The damp earth, and sap of the pine trees grounded him. If he concentrated hard enough he could smell the soft tint of water from his and Cas’ lake.

Cas…what he wouldn’t give to be in his arms. To bury his face in his neck and just breathe Cas in. Dean’s chest ached with the need of it. Soon…if only the sun wasn’t taking so long to descend into the earth.

Dean was lost in his mind, and only occasionally did the sounds of other life in the house register. The closer the sun got to the tree line the closer he paid attention to one sound and scent in particular. Dean could smell the tang of the bourbon as soon as his father unscrewed the lid on the cheap plastic bottle. He heard the clinking of the glass as John poured a healthy serving. He heard the thumping footsteps and the squeak of the old recliner in the living room.

Now he just had to wait. John always seemed to smell slightly bitter with stress and anger. As soon as the smell disappeared he knew he could move. Dean wasn’t too concerned with possessions. The only thing he cared about was his satchel and thanks to Cas, it was sitting safe in the corner of his room.

It took two hours, but the pink, orange and burgundy of the sky gave way to the dark blue and black of night, uninterrupted by city lights, a smattering of stars lit up the sky alongside the full moon. John’s snores filled up the front part of the house and Dean gingerly let himself get up. He knew with every fiber of his being that his father was asleep, but his heart still beat heavy and loud in his chest as he tip-toed through his room. He shoved just one extra pair of pants and a shirt into his duffle along with his wallet.

With a deep breath, he poked his head around the door jam and looked down the hall. He could see the white glare of the TV highlighting the dark room. His father’s arm was dangling over the arm of the recliner and light bounced off the empty glass in John’s hand. Dean took a step out of his room and as his weight shifted forward, a board underfoot screamed his deceit for the whole house to hear. He froze as the empty glass slipped out of his father’s hand. Dean didn’t dare take a breath.  With a thump and a spine-curling crunching, the glass rolled along the wooden floor until it came to a stop under a musty antique couch.

Wide-eyed and stiff with fear Dean waited…and waited…but his father never stirred. The snoring continued and Dean realized how ridiculous he was being. His father was out cold. He had witnessed this a million times before and each time he had never worried about how loud his actions and voice were.

Resolute, Dean took a cleansing breath and snuck down the hall to Sam’s room. As quietly and as quickly as he could he made his way down the hall, floor boards creaking in time with his steps. Dusty pictures that lined the stained wallpaper of the hallway seemed to zoom past him. They were pictures from a better time. Smiles and happiness trapped in frames. A tiny Sammy and a naive Dean watched his stiff walk. A healthy Mary and carefree John caught in time. No one ageing, no one sick. Everyone was frozen in a time Dean yearned to have back. He took it all for granted. He supposed everyone did. You never know what you have until it is gone.

Sam’s door was slightly ajar and he opened it the rest of the way with a quiet creak. Sam was sitting at the desk Dean had built him and it brought a smile to his face. It wasn’t great craftsmanship, but it wasn’t going to fall apart either. The most important thing was that Sam could do his homework without breaking his back like he and Cas had.

Sam turned his head with a smile and got up quickly, rushing over to give Dean a hug.

He was in a hurry, but he took a moment to savor the embrace of his brother. He needed to remember to hold onto these small moments.

“Okay Sam, hurry up and pack some stuff, we are getting out of here,” Dean said in a whisper.

Sam paled.

“Sam, I can’t stay here, and I can’t leave you either. You aren’t stupid, you know what will happen. I can’t live with that.”

“Where will we go?”

“I don’t know, but we are going to get Cas and report Dad and Monroe.”

“Monroe? The doctor? Why?”

“Don’t worry about the why right now. Come on let’s go.”

Dean shrugged his satchel up his shoulder as he watched Sam quickly grab clothes and some papers and shove them into a backpack haphazardly. His brother was rifling through his desk drawer when he suddenly stilled. His hand hovered over something. Dean craned his head and saw that Sam had picked up a beat-up photo. The corners of the photo were bent and it had lost Its gloss a long time ago. It was everyone: Dean, Sam, Cas, John, Mary, Gabriel, and Chuck. They all sat at on the bank of the river on a red-checkered blanket smiling so naturally. Gabriel was giving Cas bunny ears and Dean had Sam in his lap, arms wrapped tightly around his little brother. Mary leaned her head against John’s shoulder and John looked down at her with affection he never remembered seeing from his father. Chuck had his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and looked happy with his two sons and friends by his side. He looked like a different man. Sam frowned as he looked at the photo, but he placed it gingerly into his backpack.

Sam walked back over to stand in front of Dean.

“Ready?”

Sam nodded.

Dean peeked his head down the hall and saw that his father hadn’t moved. Dean jerked his hand, motioning for Sam to follow. The brothers crept to the end of the dark hall where the backdoor loomed. With one last check behind him, Dean opened the door with a sigh of relief.

His relief was short lived when an avalanche of tools and empty paint cans came crashing down behind the door and down the makeshift stairs made of concrete blocks. The sound was deafening and an electric current of fear shot through Dean’s body, adrenaline pumping in his blood.

He heard a muffled shout behind him in the house.

“Sammy run, just start running!”

Dean didn’t look behind him and they both started to run. Dean’s breath was harsh and his legs burned from not being used for so long. Dean made sure Sam stayed in front of him. It was dark but the moon cast a dim glow through the leaves and branches above their heads and the trees were blurs that sped past them as they ran blindly through the woods.

Dean heard the thumping run of something big behind him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Faster Sam!”

Dean took a quick breath through his nose and he smelled leather, fury, alcohol and grief. His father was getting closer and closer.

He could see the soft light of Cas’ window in the distance, the only light from the trailer on. Dean was starting to get lightheaded and his chest hurt from the exertion, but he couldn’t stop. Sammy wasn’t stopping and neither would he.

He could now feel his father’s heavy steps behind him as John ran to catch up.

“Leave me alone!” Dean screamed. “Cas! Cas!”

He was 20 feet from the break in the trees and screamed for Cas over and over until he felt the crushing weight of his father on his back. Dean kicked and pulled against the damp leaves and loose earth, his voice raw from shouting and eyes never straying from the illuminated window.

“Caaaass!!! Please!!!” One last hoarse scream before his father slapped a hand over his mouth. Dean saw the door to the trailer burst open and Cas stood, a halo of light behind him. Dean’s heart burst with joy. He was okay, Cas was okay.

“Hello? Anyone out here?” Cas looked around the dark yard and into the line of trees that just barely hid them.

“Shut your mouth boy,” John warned lowly as he muffled Dean’s scream with his hand.

Dean looked to Sam who stood frozen and just stared at him, his eyes wide with shock and his legs trembled.

Dean tried to apologize but nothing recognizable came out with his father stifling his mouth.

Dean looked back to the trailer and Cas was gone and the lights were out. The hopelessness seeped back into his heart and Dean went limp as his father removed his hand.

“Are you going to walk or am I going to carry you?”

Dean stood and started walking back to the house, despair slowing his movements. He acknowledged nothing and just let emptiness put him on autopilot. It took him a moment to feel a source of warmth in his hand. He looked down and Sam’s small hand rested in his as he walked next to Dean, his gaze at his feet as solemn as his own.

The walk back was silent and Dean was left to his thoughts. He screwed up. How was this going to affect Sam? He knew he was going to be punished and he didn’t care. He was already living in hell being separated from Cas, but if his father touched a single hair on Sam’s head Dean would kill him.

They approached their property and John barked out an order. “Sam go clean that shit up!” His father motioned to the fallen paint cans and tools that had foiled their escape. “Dean go to your room and stay there,” John ordered with authority that his internal Omega cowered to.

Dean did as he was told but glowered at his father as he made his way to the front steps. The house loomed in front of him and filled him with dread. There was no light and the moon highlighted the rotten wood and sinking roof. He could smell the despair the house held, mildew and dust. The front steps creaked as he walked up them and the antique metal door handle was freezing in his hand. With a click the door fell open and Dean stood at the entrance to a home that used to be so bright and full of life.

Dean looked to his left and saw the living room. Mismatched furniture and an old TV with rabbit ears stood out. His mother’s collectibles sat in a curio cabinet in the corner. To his right was a wall with a door that led to the kitchen. He looked ahead down the impossibly long hallway to his room. It seemed to stretch out endlessly, shadowed in pitch blackness. A shiver went down his spine as he stepped into the house.

He hung his head as he heard his father approach behind him. “Go,” John commanded.

With each step, his heart beat faster and fell further. Dean heard the clanging of metal meeting metal and turned his head toward the noise. Out of his peripheral vision he saw chains hanging from his father’s hand. Ah, that was his punishment. His father would leave bruises this time. Bruises faded, scars from torn flesh didn’t.

Dean squared his shoulders and raised his head. Fuck him. He could do what he wanted; he would never stop trying to be free of this fucked up turn of fate. Dean didn’t ask for this, and he was still determined to fight tooth and nail.

Dean turned into his room and stopped in front of the bed that was situated against the far wall.

“Sit,” John said.

So Dean did. He refused to look at his father. Dean was afraid he would lose his composure if he looked into the eyes of the man who used to care for him. The man who used to teach him how to hunt, fish, build, repair. John taught Dean how to live, how to survive. John wasn’t just his greatest teacher, but his first best friend. John had been right next to Dean enjoying the talks they had as they fished, as they sat and waited on deer in the stand while hunting, or sanding wood for a new table.

So…what the fuck happened!? How did it all go so wrong?

John pulled up the iron chair and sat down in front of Dean. His father sighed.

“This is what is going to happen. You have your first meeting with a suitor tomorrow…” Dean raised his head to argue. “…you don’t get a choice. This is going to happen. This must happen Dean. You need to do this for your family.”

“What family!? You died when mom died. I don’t know you anymore! Sam is the only person in this family I care about,” Dean spat back with anger.

“Exactly, do this for your brother.”

Dean froze. “How does Sam have anything to do with this?”

“We are broke Dean. There hasn’t been much in the way of bounty in months. They are building this place up and no one wants to buy fresh anymore. I have tried traveling and it is the same everywhere. It isn’t like it used to be. Your fate is sealed and you have the potential for a perfect life. I will set you up with someone who will take care of you. You won’t want for anything, but Sam…he will be stuck here with nothing. We need that bridewealth Dean. Sam needs it.”

Dean sat frozen. “The savings…?”

“Gone.”

“Can’t you sell something?”

“I already pawned the colt.”

Dean grimaced. That gun meant everything to his father. It had been in their family for generations.

“Where is the money then? Did you drink it all?” Dean sneered.

John sat back in his chair, his jaw twitching. “No, smart ass. You and your brother were fed and your back is healed.”

“Don’t you put that on me old man, YOU did that.”

“I KNOW I DID AND I’M SORRY!” John shot out of his chair. “I was so angry Dean…you were about to throw away the only chance we had on a stupid little Alpha.”

“He isn’t stupid! He is my mate!”

“Then where is the mark Dean?! I don’t see a scar on your neck! He is a teenage Alpha, what do you think he wanted? He wanted to put his knot somewhere nice and wet and warm! He didn’t want to mate you. You are 16 years old!”

“That isn’t true! He loves me and you and mom were that age!”

“That was different…”

“How!? How is that different at all?”

John stood above him breathing heavily, veins standing out against flushed skin. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

“You will never see that boy again.”

Dean felt the hot prickling in his eyes and he swallowed the knot forming in his throat.

“What did he ever do to you?! You used to love him like a son! Cas is perfect and loving and I want to be with him, only him.”

John’s stiff posture fell and he collapsed into the chair. “Novak swore everything would be fine. He went to every church possible to raise money for the treatment she needed. We just couldn’t afford the medicine she needed. We even went to the Catholics for donations. They said to trust in prayer. Do you remember what else happened around that time?”

Dean paused and tried his best to wrack his brains for anything, but the only thing he remembered from that time was an uptick in his dad’s alcohol consumption and watching his mother wither away to nothing.

Dean shook his head.

“You don’t remember Castiel getting sick?”

Oh… Cas had missed a lot of school and came back with a gnarly scar on his abdomen. Appendicitis.

“Yea, it wasn’t a big deal. He missed a lot of school, but that happens when you are sick.” Dean shrugged, not understanding why that was important.

“Castiel almost died Dean. His appendix ruptured and the surgery ended up saving his life. The money that was supposed to go to your mother…Novak took it and used it…for Castiel.”

“What…” Dean sat stunned. He never knew any of this. Cas showed him the scar and Dean always thought it was kinda sexy. He never knew Cas almost died. He never knew about this money either.

“Novak told me the same thing the Catholics said…trust in prayer. I tried, I really did. Your mother told me it was okay. Your mother told me that Cas was just a baby and needed to be here more than she did. It was bullshit. Prayer failed Dean! Novak failed!” John was screaming at him and all he could do was sit there and take it. “It is all Castiel’s fault and I will be damned before I see you mated to that…” John lowered his head and quickly swiped at his cheeks.

“Dad…that wasn’t…”

“Don’t argue with me! I have said my peace. You asked and I told you. I’m not going to discuss it anymore. Until you are mated, I am your Alpha and you will do as I tell you. Tomorrow you will meet with your suitor and you will be on your best behavior. It is time to step up Dean. You need to help your family. Don’t fail me like Novak did.”

“Dad…I can’t just marry someone I don’t know…”

“You can and you will. For Sam.”

Dean’s lip started to tremble and his breath was caught in his chest. John reached under the chair and retrieved the chains and Dean closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

Instead of pain, he felt cold encircle his ankle. He opened his eyes and John was crouched, snapping a padlock into place where the cuffs joined. John stood and did the same with the end of the chain, securing it to the end of Dean’s bed. Dean gave an experimental pull and the metal cuff on his ankle bit into his skin, an obnoxious clang filled the room.

“You aren’t going to run again. Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Letting silent tears fall, Dean watched his father close the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facebook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page.

 

facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

 

Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

 

Twitter: h<https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea...my torture of Dean Winchester will continue in the next chapter, which is pretty much done. :) Chapter 4 started to get to 12K+ words and I was like....better split it up. XD  
> Chapter 5 will be up within 2 days. :) After chapter 5 I will be taking a nice little pause. I have some important deadlines. I have a lot of costumes I have to finish this month for a film NEXT month. lol I am also going to TorCon in October so I will be stupid busy, but able to write once October hits. :) I hope this story is worth the wait. I am certainly grateful for all of you that have stayed with me this far, but we got a LONG way to go. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I love me some comments! Thanks to all of you. Lots of love.
> 
> I'm on tumblr. Drop by to say hi, and stay for the porn. XD http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/


	5. The Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Abuse of a minor  
> Graphic Violence  
> Graphic Imagery

Beta'd by [Nilozot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/pseuds/Nilozot)

 

 

 

Dean didn’t sleep for more than an hour, and that hour was plagued by nightmares. John frowned at the dark circles under his eyes when he came in to remove the chain, but Dean couldn’t find it in himself to care. The entire night he felt restless. He wanted to punch something, namely his father and until he was bleeding. All he could think about was getting back to Cas. All those perfect fantasies in his head of their future were being buried alive by his father and he hated him. Dean had never felt hate so pure before. But then he would think about Sammy in ratty clothes that were too small. He would think about Sam emaciated from hunger. He thought about Sam living on the street while Dean lived happily with Cas and the thought made him sick. It made him sick because the decision was so easy.

Dean got out of bed and walked over to the clothes his father had hanging on the door. Dean sneered at the pastel green polo and the khakis.

“Gross…”

Dean yanked the shirt down roughly and tossed the hanger on the floor. The pants got the same treatment. He balled them up and walked the short distance to the next door in the hall to the small bathroom the entire family shared. The once white tiles were yellow and the grout was chipped and dug into the soles of Dean’s feet. Black mold grew in every nook and cranny where water would collect, the bottom of the toilet, the faucets and the corners of the tub.

Dean turned on the tap and got into the shower. He cleaned his body robotically and he wondered if he would be forced to clean for his new husband or wife? He wondered if he would be allowed to leave the house? He wondered if he would have to immediately present for them? He wondered how badly he would be beaten if he didn’t allow them to mount him? He wondered what choices he would actually have? Would he be able to go to school? Would he be able to see Sam?

Dean let the hot water grow cold until he was shivering. He just wanted time to himself. He needed this last little bit of time.

“Let’s go Dean, we are going to be late,” John shouted from down the hall.

“Fuck you,” Dean said under his breath.

Dean toweled himself off, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair like his father instructed. He looked like a tool bag with his hair swept to the side, but he didn’t belong to himself anymore.

John smiled when Dean walked into the living room. “You look great son.”

Dean scowled and put his hands in his pockets.

“Stand up straight and take your hands out of your pockets. You smell aggressive, calm down. Here.” John tossed him something wrapped in plastic and he was forced to pull his hands out of his pockets to catch it. He looked down and saw that it was a package of chocolate glazed donuts. Normally Dean would be ecstatic, they never splurged on treats like this. This morning though, the thought of eating them turned his stomach.

“Well, what do you say?”

“Thanks…” Dean mumbled.

“All right, let’s do this then.”

They walked to his father’s old 76 red and beige truck in silence. Dean climbed onto the bench seat and slammed the heavy door shut. Dean slumped in his seat and crossed his arms as his father started the truck.

The truck rumbled underneath them as his father took pause.

“Thank you for doing this son,” John said and reached for Dean’s shoulder. He scooted closer to the door to avoid the touch.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Dean said as he rested his head against the cool glass.

“Your suitor already knows this, but the story is you were attacked by drunk Alphas. After we get through with the interview we will go to the church and have you purified and get the paperwork.”

“You would lie to the church?”

“I would lie for my family.”

Dean scoffed. “How noble. I’m sure if you just told them the truth they would still give you the paperwork. I am your property after all. You can do whatever you want.”

“Stop being a baby Dean. You better get your scent strait. These are very well to do men. I will not have you piss off the first suitor of the day. Jesus…” John chastised him as he turned his torso and looked behind the truck as he backed out of the dirt driveway.

“I don’t get a woman option?”

“There are no female Alphas in the area. It would look better for you to be with a man anyway. It is already uncommon for you to be an Omega, we don’t need to make it weirder by putting you with a female Alpha.”

“It isn’t weird or uncommon. You idiots are just living 100 years in the past.”

“There isn’t anything wrong with how we lived 100 years ago.”

Dean turned and finally looked at his father. “Are you insane! We are the only part of the country that still lives like this! It is barbaric.”

“The government and the church fully support our decisions Dean, it isn’t barbaric. It works. You didn’t seem so concerned with all this until you presented as an Omega. You were just as ready as any other young Alpha in this town to make his conquest over the pretty little Omegas flouncing around your high school.”

“That isn’t true…” Dean’s argument died on his lips.

Was it? He always knew he didn’t want to be an Omega, but was it for the right reasons? Dean’s stomach rolled again.

The rest of the ride was silent, both men stewing in their quiet rage.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

Dean’s father parked the truck outside of the town’s most upscale restaurant, which wasn’t upscale at all. It was a little bistro next to the pharmacy on Main Street. The bistro had recently been renovated and you could rent out a back room for private parties. Dean guessed that his father wanted that room.

John shut the car off and they sat in silence, Dean still staring out of his window at the entrance of the bistro, wondering what hell awaited him inside.

“Please Dean. I’m begging you.” John’s voice cracked minutely before he cleared his throat. “For your brother.”

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

John had gone over what was expected of him and so Dean stood still next to the door and waited on his father to round the truck. When he did John gripped the back of his neck and steered him in the direction of the door. It was humiliating and Dean could feel eyes on him.

“John?”

His father gave his neck a quick squeeze and they both stopped walking. Dean kept his head down.

“Hey Steve.”

Dean heard whoever the fuck Steve was inhale.

“So, he presented as an Omega? I am actually surprised. How you holding up?”

“As well as can be expected. He is still learning.”

Dean tried to tune them out, and he fought hard not to turn to Steve and announce that he was standing right here. Dean stared at the ground and toed the small concrete pebbles of the freshly laid asphalt. All around him the scents were fresh and new, except for Steve. Steve was a Beta and smelled like moth balls. Dean chanced a glance around and noticed many of the older buildings were being renovated just like the bistro had been. There were construction workers and landscapers all over main street. Since when did the town have the money for all this shit?

A breeze blew down the street and Dean was happy for the relief from the August sun. Dean let it play over his skin as he breathed it in.

Pine.

Dean’s head jerked up and he continued to greedily suck in the air as his eyes darted around every car, every street lamp, every store front until he found him. Cas was walking down the sidewalk with his father about eight stores up on the opposite side of the street.

Dean let a smile rise on his face and his shoulders felt a hundred times lighter. He let himself stand tall as he saw his mate. Dean’s smile faltered as Cas got closer. Cas’ steps were slow and his posture was slumped. His head hung low and his skin wasn’t the beautiful light bronze it usually was. He was much thinner than the last time he saw him. It was so dark in the woods and Dean was so relieved to see him alive that he hadn’t taken stock of any change in appearance. Cas looked sick and his Omega cried out to go to him. Dean could bring that glow back.

Dean took a breath and readied himself to call out. “Ca---”

Dean yelped as a car horn blared and he felt a tug on the his collar of his shirt, pulling him back. Dean grunted and landed on his ass.

“Why would you walk out into the street Dean!? What were you thinking?” John shouted.

Dean ignored his father and scrambled up and looked back up the sidewalk. Cas was trying to run but Chuck held him still. He could hear the distant shout. “Dean?!”

“Cas!?” Dean yelled back.

“Aww hell…” John groaned. “What did I say Dean. Think of your brother.” John’s breath tickled Dean’s ear and his hand sat heavily on his shoulder.

Dean looked up and Cas was directly across the street from him, struggling against his own father. Dean’s heart and soul stood across the street, waiting for him to run and join the future, but logic and duty stood behind him. He was being tugged in two directions and he could literally feel his heart ripping.

“Dean!” Cas called out again desperately.

Dean closed his eyes and made the most gut-wrenching decision of his life.

He turned his back to the pleas.

“Dean?” The hurt in Cas’ voice was unbearable as he felt the same heavy hand on his neck begin to steer him again.

“I’ll see you later Steve, I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Good luck Winchester, you are going to need it. Omegas are a handful.”

Dean brought his hands up to his ears to block out Cas' pleas and squeezed his eyes shut as his breathing came in rapid gulps. _I’m so sorry Cas. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me._ Dean repeated the apology in his head and wished he could push it into Cas’. God it felt like he was having a heart attack his chest hurt so much.

“Calm down Dean. It will be fine,” John said with a gentle squeeze of his hands.

He could steadily hear Cas shouting until John led him into the dimmed bistro.

John lowered Dean’s hands from his ears but he kept his eyes shut, as the cacophony of voices in his head didn’t quiet.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, I have a reservation for the back room at 2:00.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Winchester and Omega. Right this way.”

Dean heard the voices, but nothing registered. He didn’t want it to. He had started sweating and his stomach was rolling uneasily. What was Cas thinking? Did he hate him, because he certainly hated himself. Would Cas come after him? Would he give up? He prayed that Cas would fight for him. If Cas fought for him would Dean rally, or would Dean cower away to his father? He just didn’t know anymore.

Dean was thankful for the hand on his neck because he refused to open his eyes and see the people staring at him. He knew people in this town. He knew what they would say. He knew a few of them would feel sorry for him, but most would nod approvingly at his father while they leered suggestively. He saw it every day when his mother was alive, but it just didn’t mean the same back then.

“Your guest should arrive shortly. Please make yourselves comfortable.” Dean heard the click of the door shut and he let himself open his eyes in the safety of the room.

It was just as dimly lit as the main dining area. Shiny black tile was laid for the floor and newly sheeted walls were painted a dark maroon with a beige trim running through the middle of the walls. Boring artwork of flowers littered the walls in no pattern and did little to brighten the room. Dean was seated at one of four large round tables. The other tables were bare, save a white tablecloth. In front of him was a glass of water and a stack of paperwork.

As the minutes passed his stomach grew more and more upset. Dean reached down and rubbed his stomach as he laid his head on the table and groaned.

“You okay son?”

“My stomach hurts. I feel like I’m gonna puke.”

“Here, drink some water.” John pushed the glass of water towards him. Dean reached out a shaky hand and gulped down the glass.

“He is late. Watch some TV while I go make a phone call.”

John stood from the seat next to him and went over to a waiting station. He grabbed a small black remote and clicked on the TV that was bolted into the wall in the corner of the room, and walked out.

The room became substantially brighter as the news came on. Dean watched the muted news anchor as she solemnly reported. There was footage of ambulances and emergency personnel doing their jobs. The background looked very familiar. Wait…he knew that place. Dean picked up the remote and turned up the volume.

“This is the fifth Omega murder in Bibb County in a month. Local police are no closer to catching the murderer and local Omegas are accusing law enforcement for not taking this string of violence seriously and have taken to the streets in Birmingham to protest. The body was found at the Robert Bibb cotton gin, a state-protected historic site, and like the other victims, markings and cruel messages were inlaid on the victim’s skin. The family has requested discretion and a bar on identity. We will keep you updated as the story progresses.”

Murders? There were never murders here before. They might be the poorest county in the state, but all the crime was in Birmingham. Bibb had no crime, especially murders. The worst it got down here was a bunch of drunk rednecks out mudding on private property. Dean swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth as his stomach gurgled.

“Ah, this must be Dean.” An accented voice startled Dean from his thoughts and he turned sharply toward the door. An older man in a suit with a red rose pinned on his lapel stood at the door regarding Dean hungrily. His father was standing behind the man and gestured his head back with a jerk. Dean stood quickly and stepped away from the chair, bowing his head and clasping his hands at the front of his body.

“Good boy,” the British man purred.

Dean felt the man approach and the hairs on the back of his neck stood as a chill wracked his frame.

“May I?” Dean heard the man ask before he felt a foreign touch on his back. The touch was gentle but firm and it ran the length of his back, over his ass and continued past his legs. Dean wanted to turn away from the touch. It made his skin crawl.

“Nice and strong.” The stranger seemed pleased but Dean just felt sick as the inspection continued. His suitor pried his hands apart and held his arm out. He squeezed his shoulder and bicep and caressed down his forearm to the tips of his fingers. The man stood directly in front of him now. He smelled of parchment and apples, which wasn’t a horrible scent but it made Dean’s nose itch.

Dean felt his fingers on his chin and a soft pull as he raised his head as the man wished. Dean kept his eyes anywhere but his suitor’s face as he angled his head to slightly reveal his throat. The man leaned in and ran the tip of his nose against his pulse point before taking a deep breath. Dean’s stomach lurched and he had to swallow the bile that rose up.

“Delicious…but strange. There is an undertone that I cannot place, but it is familiar…” he remarked. The stranger’s fingers ran the length of his neck and his throat bobbed against the chilly fingers. They continued over the buttons of his polo and over his chest, down his clothed stomach until he felt them lower than he was willing to let a stranger go. Dean growled low in his throat as the man’s fingers brushed the fly of his khakis.

“Thank you Dean,” the man chuckled as he removed his fingers and placed his hands back together. “You may sit back down.”

Dean did as he was told but his head lowered. He took a deep breath and tried to keep the strong scent of anger from flooding the room.

“He has spunk, I like that.” He knew the man was grinning and Dean wanted to roll his eyes. He saw the blurred outline of the man sit across the table from him. His heart was beating rapidly as the silence grew heavier and heavier. He found the anticipation added to his nausea and for some reason he felt a fear of rejection. He wanted nothing to do with the older man, but he needed this man to like him for the sake of Sam.

“Do you know who I am?”

“No sir,” Dean answered.

“My name is Fergus Crowley and I find you simply breathtaking.”

“Thank you,” Dean grumbled. The name meant nothing to Dean.

“You may look at me.” Dean raised his head and looked at his future mate with nothing but disdain.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, pet. I am not as bad as I seem. I’ll take good care of you.”

Dean didn’t respond. If he opened his mouth he would ruin this whole thing.

The man crossed his legs and lifted a decorative glass full of amber liquid to his lips. All he took was a sip before he placed the glass down and licked his lips before training his eyes on Dean.

“I am originally from Scotland and I am a businessman, Dean. I have grown bored overseas and this area has such potential.” Crowley waved his hand as if trying to summon the image and display what he envisioned in his mind. “It is close enough to the city, but has some of the most breathtaking untouched nature I have seen. That is rare in this day and age. Land will always hold value.” He linked his fingers together and placed them demurely on the table. “So, I have bought out the town and plan on turning it into a utopia. You have already seen some of our progress. We plan on building as well. We need to attract people here first and I am very good at what I do Dean.”

Dean nodded, not sure of what he was allowed to say.

“That being said, I am a very powerful man, but I am also lonely. You are beautiful and having you at my side would make me not only happy, but would do wonders for attracting people to this town knowing you are ‘home grown’ as they say. What say you, Omega?”

Dean cleared his throat. “That sounds lovely.” Dean forced a smile at the words his father coached him to say.

“Splendid,” Crowley said, each syllable dripping off of his tongue like molasses. “In front of you is the premarital contract. Please look over it during the next month, and you will sign it as well as your Alpha. The contents are what I expect of you. To go over it briefly, I expect a pup by this time next year.” Dean gagged silently. “I am Catholic and we will be married in a church of my choosing. You will be christened in my faith as well.”

Dean didn’t want a wedding. His stomach lurched at the thought of standing in front of God and exchanging vows with anyone other than Cas. It was a betrayal to not only Cas but his own faith.

“It will be good for publicity and from what I hear you are a steady presence in your Baptist church. The people of this town will see it as a trusting effort on your part and by extension they will trust me. The governor and the mayor already approved all of my plans. Pastor Novak will understand, I am sure.” Crowley grinned in a way that put Dean on edge. There was more to that sentence but Dean just couldn’t process all of this coherently at the same time.

“Is that a problem?”

Dean looked over at his father, pleading silently. His expression was stern and he shook his head. So Dean did the same.

“Are there any concerns you have?”

“Will I still be able to go to school?”

“I see no reason for an Omega to be educated beyond high school. I will have a private tutor for you so you can stay at home and rear our pups.”

Dean had to open his mouth to breathe as he fought off the panic threatening to make a mockery of the composure he had managed this entire time.

“May I see my friends?”

“As long as none of them are Alphas, yes. I am very protective of my property. You needn’t leave the house unless necessary. I will have housekeepers and maids…”

Dean tried to listen but instead of the deep British voice, a shrill buzzing sounded in his ears as his vision swam and he just couldn’t hold the nausea at bay anymore.

Dean jolted out of his seat and searched the room for a trash can. One hand held his stomach the other covered his mouth.

“Dean…? Are you okay?” his suitor asked, legitimately concerned. Dean eyed a small waste basket in the very corner of the room under the television and he made a beeline to it. He doubled over and heaved the contents of his stomach into the can.

“Christ…” Crowley said while he placed a handkerchief over his nose.

“Thank you for coming Crowley” John said, standing quickly, hand placed on Crowley’s shoulder. “I’ll have the paperwork sent to you immediately. My son recently recovered from an illness and this has been a lot to process for him, you understand.”

“Yes of course. I’ll see myself out. Feel better my Omega. Until our wedding.” Crowley inclined his head and left the room.

Dean dry heaved at the endearment that should have only been spoken by Cas. He shook as sweat trickled down his nose. Now that Crowley was out of the room Dean let himself choke out sobs alongside the dry heaves.

His life was over, and he was okay with it as long as Sammy was safe and sound. He was still allowed to mourn and no one would stop him from doing so.

He could do this. He could be the dutiful son he needed to be. Cas was better off without him anyway. He was white trash and always would be. Only now he was going to be white trash in a gilded cage.

The ride home was just as silent, but his father had to pull over multiple times to let Dean throw up.

“I don’t understand,” John said as they parked the car in front of the house. “You haven’t eaten ANYTHING all day so it isn’t food poisoning. You don’t have a fever so I don’t think you’re sick. Why don’t you go on to bed and sleep it off. It has been a big day. I’ll call the church and reschedule your purification.”

“Oh gee, thanks.” Dean spat sick and wiped his mouth on his wrist.

“Watch your tone boy. Crowley may be a gentleman, but he won’t hesitate to pop you a good one if you sass him.”

Dean rolled his eyes and trudged tiredly into the house and into his room. He collapsed into bed and let sleep take him.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

Dean awoke to a pounding at the front door and muted shouts.

He had no idea why but his body willed him out of bed with desperation, only to be stopped by the harsh pull of the chain on his ankle.

Dean jerked his leg uselessly and cursed under his breath.

“Hold on a damn second!” he heard his father say over the unceasing knocking.

John poked his head around the frame of the door. “Not a fucking word out of you!”

Dean smelled panic under the whiskey and leather of his father’s scent. His father’s head disappeared and he let himself listen intently. He needed to see who was at that door but the chain wouldn’t let him go any further.

He sat still on the floor and concentrated on the front of the house. He heard the squeak of the rusty front door hinges and then a voice that filled him with light and crushed his heart simultaneously.

“Where is he?” Cas demanded with authority.

“Don’t use that voice on me little boy. It won’t work. I told you the million times before, he’s sick.” Cas had been to see him? Dean cursed. It must have been when he was out for three damn weeks.

“You are a liar. I saw him in town yesterday. Something is wrong and I want to know what. I demand to see my mate.” Dean smiled. Cas was going to fight for him.

John laughed cruelly. “Go home boy. He isn’t your mate just because you used his body and he never will be. He is now engaged and off limits to you.” Dean could almost see the horrible grin on his father’s face and the slow transformation from anger to sorrow on Cas’.

“Engaged?” Any authority Cas tried to wield as an Alpha disappeared. He sounded so small.

“Yes. In a month, he will be married to a real Alpha. One that can take care of him. One he deserves.”

Dean growled in anger as he heard his father berating Cas. Cas didn’t deserve this. He didn’t need to know how Dean was betraying him.

“That is enough!!! Shut up!!!” Dean screamed.

“Dean!” Cas shouted back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Cas. I’m so sorry. You don’t under—” Dean was interrupted when his bedroom door was slammed shut.

“Nooo! Just let me see him! Let me talk to him!” Dean pleaded to the back of his door.

Dean tried to listen to the rest of the conversation, but the ancient heavy wooden doors blocked out any sound he strained to hear.

“Fuck…” Dean pounded his fists onto the floor until they stung.

Dean had no idea what happened after his door was shut and a million horrific scenarios played out in his head. Two Alphas dueling it out, leaving Cas with a shredded throat. His father burying his body in an unmarked grave, his face still crimson with his mate’s blood. His father breaking Cas neck and throwing his body into their lake. His father paralyzing Cas and leaving him for dead in the woods. Dean’s father was a hunter, he was dangerous and Cas would never stand a chance.

Dean threw up when the images played out in his mind. His father bitched the entire time he cleaned it up and Dean sat on his bed dejected and furious but too weak to do anything about it. John had placed a trash can by his bed after the first bout of puke.

Later, when Dean’s father brought in his supper he looked over his fists and face and saw no marks. Dean assumed Cas left before it got physical and Dean was thankful for small miracles.

“This is the last of the deer. I’ll see what I can get from the Piggly Wiggly in town. Eat. You look like hell. You’ve lost too much weight.” John plopped the paper plate on the bed next to where Dean sat.

The smell turned his stomach but he needed to eat. His stomach felt hollow and he was developing a headache that had him snapping at even Sammy.

“Why did you tell Cas that stuff…You didn’t need to. You are already killing me, why do that to him?”

“He needed to hear the truth.”

“You are a monster and I have no idea how mom…”

“Don’t you dare,” John said and slammed his door shut. He wanted to throw the plate of food across the room, but he grudgingly picked up the deer patty and bit into the chewy meat. He tried to breathe through his mouth so the smell didn’t trigger his nausea. God, it was unbearable and he wished his stomach would just settle. What the fuck was wrong with him?

An hour after he finished his meal, the nausea disappeared and Dean wanted to throw a party but he had been in this damn room for two days, chained to his bed. He had stared out of his window for hours, he had stared at the ceiling for hours, and he had stared at the wall for hours. Nothing had changed and it only allowed him to get lost in his thoughts. He didn’t want to be in his head because when he did, all he thought of was Cas and he couldn’t deal with the pain in his chest. The urge to scream and claw at his own face was difficult not to give into. He felt nothing but rage and desperation when nausea wasn’t plaguing him.

This continued for another week. He was losing his mind and his only respite was visits from Sam, but after another day, Dean didn’t see his brother again.

Dean had filled the pages of his sketchbook with drawings of a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy with black wings and a sword. He drew hands being held and those hands had simple gold bands on the ring fingers. He drew his guardian angel lifting him from the pits of hell. He drew his father’s lifeless body hanging from a noose on the strong branch of their oak tree. He drew until his fingers had callouses over the already existing callouses. When his stomach wasn’t upset he let himself relax in the process, and the scratch of the pencil on the paper relaxed him, but his art only distracted him until tear drops dotted the paper, the pages soaking up his hurt and anger.

The nausea didn’t go away and it came randomly. His body was aching and he slept more than he ate or drew. He begged his father to put the TV in his room just so he could get out of his own head. Dean refused to even look at the stupid contract. He couldn’t concentrate on the words on the paper before his heavy lids fell, or he had to get out of bed to puke.

His father didn’t seem to worry until half way into the second week of his confinement. He was having a hard time keeping anything other than soup or crackers down. Meat and dairy immediately set him off causing him to puke or dry heave until his body was trembling.

“Okay… this is getting ridiculous,” his father had said after helping Dean clean up his mess when he couldn’t get to the can fast enough. John left quickly and Dean could hear a quiet conversation in the living room. He couldn’t make out specifics and he just didn’t care anymore.

Numb. That is what he was. Anger became too exhausting. He still wanted to cry, and he still wanted to scream but his body just wouldn’t let him and so he gave into this unwelcome relief.

Dean didn’t notice when his father got off the phone. Dean didn’t notice when he came into his room with food. Dean didn’t even taste the food anymore. Why enjoy it when it was just going to come up again?

“Dean?”

He raised his head, stopping the sketch of Cas on the back of an existing drawing. The first spike of emotion he’d had in days occurred as he looked into the cold eyes of Dr. Styne.

“You here to hurt me some more?” Dean said, sounding bored. “Maybe if you hurt me enough I can get out of this room and to a hospital. At least they have jello and TV there.”

Dr. Styne gave an awkward laugh and shifted his feet uneasily. Dean just turned back to his drawing.

“I am here to ask you some questions.”

“Go for it.”

“During your heat, did Castiel use protection?”

“I really didn’t notice if he did or not. I was too busy being a slut.”

Dr. Styne cleared his throat.

“Right. Umm, how many times did he climax inside of you?”

“Enough to be categorized as a slut,” Dean said as he shaded the hair falling across Cas’ forehead, the scratch of the pencil keeping him calm.

“Okay then.” Dr. Styne put his bag on the iron chair that never left the side of his bed. He rifled around a bit until he pulled out a clear cup.

“I need you to urinate in this please.”

Dean heaved a sigh and tossed his sketch book and pencil to the side. He threw himself out of bed and pulled down his pants, exposing himself to the room. Dean snatched the cup out of the doctor’s hand and unscrewed the lid. Dean gripped the head of his dick and relieved himself. With a shake, he finished and pushed the cup into Styne’s hand, not giving a single shit that it sloshed over both of their hands and dribbled onto the Dr.’s white lab coat. He simply pulled up his sweats, wiped his hand on them and slid back into bed, picking his drawing back up.

“Go crazy, just don’t clone me or any weird shit like that.”

With a stern face, the doctor left the room. Dean hardly noticed.

He did notice when he returned however. The stench of nervousness filled his room, and made Styes already obnoxious copper scent ten times worse.  Deans stomach rolled uneasily. Was the doctor scared now that he was engaged to someone more powerful than him? Maybe Dean should tell Crowley about Styne’s kinks.

“Well that didn’t take long.”

“You are correct. Three minutes to be exact.” Styne held out a long piece of plastic toward Dean. “Take it.”

“What is it?” Dean asked reaching out. His heart fluttered and he didn’t know why.

He gripped the unoffending stick and turned it over and his heart stopped. The stick had just a few words next to a diagram and a window on it. The window had two solid lines on display and next to the window was a drawing with one line. The single line read: not pregnant. Above that was a drawing of two lines in a circle that read: pregnant.

Why the fuck did the doctor hand him a pregnancy test? Why the fuck did his window have two lines it? What the fuck was this?

“What…?” Dean asked stunned as he placed a hand on his stomach.

“My, my, your first heat too.” Styne grinned.

“What does this mean?!” Dean screamed and threw the test across the room as if it burned him.

“It means Castiel got you pregnant during your heat. Congratulations…” Styne said as he turned to leave the room. He stopped in the hall and turned back to Dean. “… or maybe not.”

Dean sat stock still in his bed, his heart beat a quick staccato in chest and a million thoughts rushed through his head.

He was pregnant? Cas was the father? Crowley wouldn’t allow this…run with Sam and Cas….it was the only way. He had to find a way…

“WHAT!?” John’s bellowed shout filled the house and had Dean frozen in terror. Dean heard the stomping boots and seconds later John appeared in his doorway. Dean shrunk down into the bed instinctively when he smelled the raw fury pouring off of his father in waves.

John charged into the room, hand raised. Dean curled into himself and felt the first ache in his shoulder where John’s fist connected. The second hit came on his hip and Dean wrapped his arms over his stomach. He grit his teeth against the impacts that followed. It hurt and he would have bruises but the pain was nothing compared to what he had already gone though. Protect, protect, protect was echoing in his mind as he turned himself into a cocoon around his abdomen.

“John, that is enough, you’ll hurt the pup!”

“I KNOW!”

“JOHN STOP!” Styne screamed back.

Dean felt the assault stop but the pounding in his left shoulder, arm, hips and leg continued. His breathing was harsh and he could feel his sternum vibrating with the growls of warning.

Dean peaked his eyes open and Styne had drug his father out of the room into the hall, both men periodically glancing over. John’s fury wasn’t peaked anymore, but it simmered under the surface. The scent of it dulled and didn’t drive Dean to cower, but he was on alert, his body vibrating with unused adrenaline.

With each passing second, and Styne speaking quietly to his father he could scent his father’s rage quit. John nodded and came into the room, Styne following closely looking unpleased.

“This isn’t a death sentence for us. Dr. Styne has volunteered to help us.”

“I didn’t volunteer for anything, but I’m not going to let you kill both of them and drag me into a murder charge,” Styne countered.

“Both of them?” Dean repeated cautiously. “What the fuck do you mean both of them?”

Dr. Styne sighed. “I’ll be back in a couple of days and I will assist you in aborting the fetus. It is just a pill Dean. You will bleed and there will be some severe cramping.”

Dean jerked up in bed and pressed himself against the wall, his arms still around his middle. “You will not fucking TOUCH MY PUP!” They wanted to kill his baby? Why? No…he wouldn’t let them.

“It isn’t even a pup Dean. It is the size of your damn thumb nail,” John snapped

“It is mine and Cas’ pup…your grandchild…” Dean choked out, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, he needed to be clear and present in case he had to fight. “I won’t let you harm her.”

“Dean…”

“No! I don’t care if this ruins your fucking deal! Crowley can suck my dick. Cas is my true mate. We will find a way to work this out. Please…don’t hurt our pup.” Dean let a single tear fall. He felt pathetic begging, but he would do anything at this point.

“Castiel can’t find out…we have to take care of this tomorrow. No one else can know he was pregnant,” John said to Styne, completely ignoring him.

“Well he is going to. He is the father!” Dean screamed back.

“No Dean…You promised me. For Sam.”

Dean stilled. God…Sam…what was he going to do? Looking at that damn stick had stopped his heart for a full minute, but images of Cas rocking their pup, Sam smiling as he chased a squealing toddler around a yard, a tiny little hand wrapped around Dean’s finger…they all jumpstarted his heart and Dean knew he would have to be selfish.

“Sam will understand. He is going to be an uncle for fuck’s sake. He wouldn’t want this! Are you insane!” Dean’s throat was getting sore from all his shouts, but it didn’t seem that his raised voice was helping to get his message across.

“If Castiel finds out he is the father of a pup he can go to the courts and claim it and we would be fucked! You are going to ruin Sam’s life Dean!”

“Fuck you. I’m not ruining anything you psycho. I am going to go to Cas, and I’m going to have this pup and there is nothing you can do about it. There are laws and even you can’t change them!”

John’s glare turned to ice and Dean swallowed the fear in his throat. “Watch me.”

Dean couldn’t fight. He was a 16-year-old Omega against two adult Alphas. He got a few good punches and kicks in but he still ended up with a bloody nose, gagged and tied up.

And now they sat at the edge of the trees in front of Cas’ trailer again.

“This is how it is going to work Dean.” His father crouched in front of him as he sat on the damp ground, the seat of his sweats soaking up the moisture from the ground.

“You don’t seem to understand how serious I am. I won’t let you throw your family’s future away because of some stupid crush and a pup produced from a lapse in judgement.” Dean growled behind his gag.

“If you do not keep your mouth shut and go along with this abortion, I will make sure Castiel doesn’t take another breath.”

Dean’s eyes shot wide and he pulled against the rope that held his arms behind his back. Dean tried to get up, but John backhanded him, forcing him to the ground. Dean screamed as his face burned but the fabric gag, muffled any warning he might be able to give.

John stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of shit flip phone. He dialed a number and placed it to his ear.

John cleared his throat, pitched it higher and laid the accent on even thicker. “Ah yes, Mr. Novak. This is police chief Parish, yes…We just have a few questions for you and your family, if you could come down to the station. Yes…No…I understand this is just protocol. You are a pillar of the community and we would just like some insight on the recent Omega murders. If you cooperate we won’t be bothering you anymore. Yes…thank you.”

John clicked the phone shut and placed it back in his pocket. Dean was confused. What was that prank phone call for…

John stood stock still and stared at the trailer. Dean laid on the ground and glanced back and forth between his father and the trailer. What was going on?

In five minutes time, Castiel, Gabriel and their father walked down the rickety trailer steps and got into their families beat up Pontiac station wagon.

Dean struggled against his binds and wiggled on the ground screaming himself hoarse. He didn’t even get a turned head for his efforts.

The car drove down their gravel driveway and turned onto the main highway. John bent down and gripped Dean’s shirt and yanked him to standing.

“Now, you are going to stand here, and watch. Maybe this will open your stubborn fucking eyes,” John snarled, spittle hitting Dean on the cheek.

John pulled gloves out of his back pocket and pulled them on as he stalked into the Novak’s yard and to the back of the trailer. Dean squinted, but it was too dark to make out what his father was doing. All he could see was that he was rifling through an old tool box Cas’ dad kept to the back of the trailer by the lawn mower.

Dean gasped as he saw what his father walked back around the trailer holding.

No…no…no…

John placed the red plastic gasoline canister down on the ground and climbed the three steps to the front door and kicked it in. The door just fell open as if it took his father minimal effort to do so.

Dean screamed for his father to stop. His arms were tied and he couldn’t stop his father with just his legs. He was useless.

John jumped off the the stairs and grabbed the jug and disappeared inside.

Deans heart jack-hammered in his chest as he waited for his father to re-emerge. He seemed to be gone for hours, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. John was whistling as the last of the gasoline was poured down the steps. John stood up and tossed the red jug aside and rifled around in his pockets. Dean squinted to try and get a better look in the dark.

With a flick of his father’s wrist, fire appeared at the tips of his fingers. With a sick smile, John tossed a book of matches at his feet and Dean watched, horrified, as a trail of fire ignited and crawled into the house.

It took seconds, only seconds before the old trailer turned into a controlled blaze, lighting up the property in orange and yellow hues. Windows exploded and fire emerged and licked up the tin siding of Cas’ home.

Dean fell to his knees and watched helplessly as Cas’ home burned in front of his eyes. He had spent so much time here. Laughing, studying, and just being with his mate. Just like everything else good in his past, this too was turning to ash.

He saw his father’s shadow walking back to where he kneeled. Dean looked straight ahead as his father came to a stop next to him, slowly peeling the gloves off his hands.

“This is a warning. Next time it will be Castiel.”

The dark hole in Dean’s chest expanded until it engulfed his entire body. He sat back on his feet and watched as his future burned.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

 

He didn’t know how he ended up in his bed, but he did and he was chained yet again, his skin was starting to scab over the angry, raw skin the cuff had rubbed away.

He laid in his bed the entire night and cried as he ran his hand lovingly over his stomach. He had heard the sirens in the background, and even after he assumed the blaze was extinguished and the trucks left, the sirens still sounded in his ears. Every time he closed his eyes he was blinded by the savage orange flames devouring the trailer. He could almost see Novak crumpled on the ground in sorrow as firefighters rushed around him to try and quell the blaze to no avail. Cas would comfort his father as a good son would, but inside he would be dying. They had nowhere to go and his father was responsible. His father, the man he used to idolize had turned into a psychopath. Dean had never been truly terrified of his father. Wary yes, always walking on eggshells, yes, but scared? Not until tonight. Tonight, he found out what a desperate man was capable of. Dean too was desperate, but he had no weapons, and even if he were to break his ankle, he couldn’t get his foot out of the cuff. Yes, Dean was desperate, and he spent the entire night praying.

Dean didn’t get even a minute of sleep and as the sun rose and filled his small room with light, Dean’s chest tightened and his heart tried to escape the confines of his rib cage. He kept his eyes trained on his doorway, waiting on the white lab coat to appear. Dean had been mourning the inevitable all through the night. He whispered apologies and described Cas to their pup. He tried to describe the future he wanted through tears, but he didn’t get far before he was overwhelmed. He settled on his mother’s lullabies and then prayers. Despite his mourning there was a small part of him that hoped prayer had worked. That for some reason, Styne would never show up and his father had a magical change of heart.

Dean didn’t get his wish. At a quarter past 7 am, Styne walked into his room followed by his father.

“Please don’t make me do this…” Dean pleaded.

“First things first.” John clicked the head of a pen and handed Dean a piece of paper. “Sign it.”

“Please…”

“Sign it!” John poured all of his Alpha authority into his voice.

Dean winced and grabbed the pen and paper and with his head turned away, signed his name. Dean Winchester.

John used Styne’s back and did the same below Dean’s name.

“Now that the easy part is done. Styne.”

Styne placed two clear cups down on the iron chair and stepped back, his father stood behind Styne, his hands behind his back, waiting patiently. One cup had a single blue pill, the other was full of water. Wide-eyed, Dean stared at the cups, trembling as Styne spoke.

“You will simply take the pill with some water. It will take about 10 min and you will feel some pretty severe cramping, but nothing worse than your heat. You will bleed for about an hour and it will be over.”

“Thank you Dr. Styne,” John said from behind him.

There was no warning. With John’s declaration of thanks, there was a strange click and then Dean’s ears were ringing with an explosive bang. The window at Dean’s back exploded, raining glass down on his bed.

Dr. Styne crumpled to the ground, lifeless, an exit wound oozing blood from in his forehead.

“What the fuck!!!!” Dean screamed and gripped his head, his breath coming quick in panic.

“Now that the loose end is gone, it is just us that know and it will stay that way. Take the pill,” John said simply.

“What have you done! Dad...who are you!?”

“Take the pill Dean or you will find out!”

“Dad…” Dean's voice squeaked the plea and he trembled in fear of the demon in front of him.

John took a menacing step forward, hands reaching out to Dean’s neck. “Don’t make me fo—”

With a sickening crack, John’s body fell to the ground next to Styne’s.

Dazed, Dean took in the image before him.

Sam stood where his father had been, a thick piece of wood in his hand, staring at the floor and breathing heavily. Dean stomach churned uneasily as he saw the look in his brother’s eyes. He looked alien, disconnected and Dean needed it gone. That look should never be on his brother’s face. He looked like their father.

“Sam…”

His brother ignored him and ran back out into the hall and came back a second later with a saw.

“Sam! What did you do?”

“What I had to do. Come on Dean, you need to get out of here. I don’t know how long he will be out, I can only swing this thing so hard.”

Sam started sawing quick and fast against the metal chain, but not quick enough. They heard a groan from the floor.

“Fuck…” Dean grabbed the saw and with all the strength and speed he had, sawed the chain until is split in two.

Their father began to stir and Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled until Dean stumbled out of bed. Dean ran and tripped through the house, Sam never letting go of his hand.

Dean was out of breath when they stopped behind the house. Sam constantly turning his head back and breathing heavily through his nose.

“Okay here.” Sam pushed cold metal into Dean’s hand and he looked down to see keys to the old Impala he and his dad had been working on.

“What do you want me to do with this…” Dean asked uneasily.

“You need to go and you need to go now. Run Dean. It is the only way you will ever be free. He won’t stop and you know it.”

Dean shook his head adamantly. “I can’t leave you... I won’t. He will just do the same shit to you.”

“No!” Sam shouted. “I will be fine Dean. I am serious. I won’t be staying here, but you.. Dean, you will be a slave for the rest of your life if you don’t leave now.” Sam’s voice was starting to break. “Dean please, for the sake of my niece or nephew, GO!” Sam pushed at Dean’s shoulders.

“You knew…”

“I might have been banned from seeing you but I’m not stupid and I’m not deaf. I smelled the fire…I know about the contract…Dean…please you can’t...”

Dean knelt in front of Sam and gripped his hands tightly. “Please…you can’t tell Cas about the pup. Please…Dad will kill him…you don’t understand.” Dean was sobbing.

“Dean I know. I will make sure Cas is safe. He will never know.” Sam threw Dean’s hands away and pulled Dean in tight.

Dean’s arms encircled his brother and he let himself say goodbye, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to release his arms.

“Dean…”

“I can’t just leave you here…”

“Dean. Go!” Dean snapped his head up and looked into his little brother’s eyes. They were steeled with resolve and that small voice barked the order with force and authority Dean couldn’t ignore.

“You…presented?”

He had been too full of panic and terror to smell it before, but now the notes of evergreen and fresh rain filled the space between them. His brother was an Alpha...he was safe from his own fate.

“Yes…that is why I stopped coming to visit…I wasn’t allowed. I’m so sorry Dean…I wish...Now GO!”

Dean turned tail and scrambled to the hidden car and pulled the tan cover off. Wasting no time he pulled the door open and it squeaked in protest. Dean slammed the keys into the ignition but all it did was sputter.

“Come on…come on…” Dean pleaded and bounced in his seat as he tapped at the pedal with his foot.

It took three tries before the ignition caught and the Impala roared to life. With a broken off sob Dean slammed the pedal to the floor and the car lurched forward and down the driveway. Dean didn’t look in the rear view mirror as he sped down the dirt road, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Dean peeled out, onto the asphalt highway with a squeal, but it wasn’t loud enough to drown out Dean’s wails of anguish. He let himself cry, and squinted through the tears as his town, his life, his love were left behind.

 

 

facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

 

Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

 

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides from flying vegetables* Sorry not sorry. So yea, was able to update pretty quickly after last chapter, but now there is gonna be a bit of a break. I'll be gone for like 3 weeks, but I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done adulting. XD Just a hint, next chapter we go forward in time a bit. :) 
> 
> Thank yall so much for sticking with me this far. 
> 
> I love comments, they fuel me. I'm on tumblr! http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/


	6. Wayward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years after his escape, Dean has a new life but still battles his demons and the bigots that see him as less than, well, everyone. He has opened a shelter for wayward Omegas, but not everyone is supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> minor disturbing imagery  
> violence  
> mild swearing  
> Mentions of violence against children

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/38849631362/in/album-72157661336981727/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

10 years later

 

Dean frowned as he stared at the computer screen, the light of the mid-day sun casting a glare on the screen that held nothing but bad news.  They had been struggling, he knew that, but he hadn’t realized just how much.

He sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face, trying in vain to wipe the stress away.  What was he going to do?  He needed too much money to stay functional.

“Fuck.”  He let his head drop with a thunk onto his desk.

According to the foreboding text on the ancient laptop he had three months to meet the quota or the state was going to shut him down.  South Carolina wasn’t going to help him out anymore.  Omega shelters in big cities were the ones getting the funds and apparently, they didn’t care that he took in Omegas from Savannah.  Savannah wasn’t small by any means, but Savannah was in Georgia and South Carolina refused to acknowledge it.  This was so unfair to those kids.  

They wanted him to cut his security budget.  Like hell.  It was the most important thing besides the roof over their heads and food.  The state didn’t think security was that important.  In their minds all they needed was a place to sleep it off before wandering back onto the streets and turning tricks or getting pregnant.  Fucking assholes, he wouldn’t risk it.  

He would have to rely on donations and it made him sick to his stomach to ask people for money, his staff counselor was already doing this for practically nothing, he just had to remind himself this wasn’t about him.  These kids were relying on him and he would do just about anything for them.

Tentatively he reached out and picked up the phone.  He swiped the lock screen and a mischievous grin looked back at him.  Despite his pounding headache and rising blood pressure that face never failed to calm him.  Cassondra, his whole world.  Above her smiling face the time glared at him.  He had to pick her up in 30 min.  He needed to get this done, or he would sit and stare at the phone for 2 hours before he got the guts to call.

He tapped the phone icon and pressed the first name.

As much as he didn’t want to make this call, he prayed she would come through for him.  He hadn’t made very many friends in his line of work and right now that is what he needed.  Friends.  With lots of money.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, the soft ringing filling him with dread.

“Sheriff Mills.”

“Hey Jody…”

“Dean?”

“Yup.” He closed his eyes and stretched his neck out waiting for the verbal assault.

“Oh, good to know your alive…”  sarcasm dripped from the speakers.

Here it comes.  

“I know I’m sorry.” Dean sighed.

“You know…I don’t ask for much, just a phone call once a week.”

Dean rolled a pencil against the worn wood of his desk.  The intermittent vibrations calming him enough to not snap.

“I’ve just been so damn busy.”

“I understand that Dean.  What you do is a thankless job, and hard work.  Especially with Cassie, but I worry.”

Taking the bait even though he knows the answer he replies. “I don’t get why?  We are perfectly safe here.”

Dean wished Jody had a pencil to fiddle with, because she did snap.

“Are you out of your mind!  It is becoming an epidemic Dean, and I get to hear about it first.  I get to see the pictures!  I have to talk to the families.  I don’t want to get the call about you, and I am not gonna lie, knowing you, I am just waiting for it!”

Dean grimaced.

Damn. She had a point.  God he sucked at being a ‘son’.  “Shit…Jody, I’m sorry.”

“For my sanity, please, just check in more.”

“10-4 boss lady. I’m sorry.”

A beat of tense silence hung on the line before Jody took a deep breath.

“Now, as much as I miss you I know you didn’t call to chit chat.  What’s up?”

“I got an e-mail from the state.”

“Well that’s never good.”

“Nope.  I’ve got three months to raise 200,000.”

“Two hundred…come again?”

“The budget cuts are directly affecting us.  They won’t cut us a deal because I’m servicing Savannah’s city limits. It is technically a different state.”

“But you are just an hour away!”

“I know that!” Dean shouted, the frustration finally letting itself out.  “I can’t make that much working on cars...”

“I know you love these kids Dean, but Cassie is your number 1.  That money goes to her.”

Deans throat was getting tight and he was five seconds away from throwing the desk lamp across the room.

“Jody, I have no friends in high places, and the Churches sure as shit won’t help.  The Episcopalians are our only supporter and it is the smallest.  If we get shut down...I’m sure they will take in who they can but…I can’t fail these pups.  I need the money but...  No one is going to donate if I ask.”  Dean blurted his stresses out.

“Ok, ok ok.  Deep breath Dean.”

He did as he was told.  “Jody, I hate asking for your help—”

“Stop it Dean! I’m more than---”

“It puts you in danger, and I hate it!  You risked everything to take me in.  Every time you help someone… and if anyone found out…”  No matter how much counseling Pam gave Dean, the paranoia occasionally reared its ugly head.

“No one is going to find out Dean.  I’m very good at what I do, and I taught you well.  Now, what do you want me to do?”

“I need you to help me put together a fundraiser.  Fancy as fuck.  I need rich liberals there.  I’ll bring a couple of the quiet pups.  They need to see the faces.  They need to see the people.”

“Of course.  I’ll reach out to Savannah and Buckhead’s Departments too.”

“Do you want to hold it at the shelter?”

“No, I don’t want strangers in here.  It would freak the kids out.”

“Then where?”

“What about your plantations country club?  It is right on the water, that could impress the right people.  Right?”  Dean was grasping at straws, he had no idea what rich people were impressed with.

“Yeah, I can reserve it but—”

“I’ll cover the reservation cost.  I’ll get Benny to cater it too.  I can fake most of it, I just need the fancy skeleton to set up the illusion.”

“Do you have the funds…?”  Jody asked cautiously.

“I’ll take it out of the repairs budget.  I’ll fix anything myself that breaks.”

“Dean…”

“If I don’t then I won’t have anything to fix at all.”

“10-4 little boy.  I’ll call around and let you know.”

“Thanks Jody.  I don’t know how I will ever make it up to you.”

“Nonsense.  Boy, you just keep doing what you are doing…and maybe take me out to lunch.”

Dean chuckled.  “No problem boss lady.”

“Don’t you have someone you need to be picking up?”

Dean took the phone away from his ear and glanced at the time.

“SHIT!”

“I love you” Jody sing-songed over line.”

“Back at ya!” Dean stood up quickly, his desk chair rolling away and thudding into the wall.  He pushed the red icon that ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket.  He jogged over to the wall and grabbed his keys off the hook on the wall before wincing.  He looked at his left hand. It was still gripping the pencil, only it was now in two pieces.  He stared for a second before flinging the pieces to floor and slamming his office door closed.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Dean couldn’t help his grimace as he squealed tires into the middle school parking lot. He wanted to feel bad, but the judgmental frowns of other moms and teachers just made his blood boil.  So, he did what any responsible father would do.  He put the car in park with a jerk against the curb and bounced his eyebrows and blew a kiss at every face staring back at him.

Bitches.  He knew exactly what they thought of him.

He knew they thought his car was loud and obnoxious.  It was _impractical_ , and Dean was just _looking for attention_ .  The car was _inappropriate for an Omega to drive_.

He knew they sneered at his tattoos.   _Don’t you care what people think._   _I can’t imagine an Alpha wanting you with all that graffiti marring your skin_ .   _The only mark that should be on your body is a mating mark_.  The comments just went on and on.

He also knew that they talked about his designation and status.  He knew people looked at him and either felt pity or anger.   _A single omega father?  What did you do?  Shouldn’t you be looking for an Alpha for her?  What is wrong with you?  You were 16!?  You should have kept your legs closed._

Frankly, they could all suck his dick.  At first, whenever he heard the comments or the rumors he felt sick to his stomach, now it just made him laugh.  He was content where he was.  His daughter was healthy and happy.  He was doing what he needed to do and he had his art to distract him.  He was free to be who he was and if the snobby bitches at this school didn’t like it they could all go choke on their opinions and wine for all he cared.

Despite the bad news, and judgmental cunts, it was a beautiful day.  Dean rolled the window down and let the fresh breeze run though the car.  He took a deep breath and willed the stress of the day away.  The sun was warm on his face, and the palmettos rattled against the wind.  The island had become his home in the past ten years and its nature did wonders for his blood pressure.

The bell rang shrilly, and he waited for his happy little girl to run to the car and tell him about her day.  She was always so excited to regale the gossip in her class and proudly tell him what she learned.  

Hilton Head Middle School was a brand-new building; fresh red brick and stucco with perfectly manicured landscaping gave the building a modern look.  Two years ago, the city split the elementary school and built the middle school.  They needed more room with the growing population.  Hilton Head was a resort island, but tourism had suffered with the crime increase.  Leave it to state to attempt to solve crime by giving the town a face lift.  And fuck, if the fact that it worked didn’t piss Dean off...

Painting a pile of dog shit pink doesn’t change the fact that it is dog shit.  Now it is just colorful dog shit.  Dean didn’t want to know how much they had spent on remodels and beautifications.  The cross-island bridge was expensive enough.  

In just 5 years the population had increased by 10%.  So, the city was patting itself on the back, obscene amounts of money spent on bullshit.  To say he was bitter was an understatement.  That money could have be used for much better things.  Like actually helping the people, not putting concealer on the islands zits.

He did approve of the schools’ improvements however.  The one area where money should go.  His daughter seemed happy to start her 5th grade year at a brand-new school.

Dean straitened in his seat and plastered on a smile when he saw Cassie exit the doors

The smile was short lived, because the bouncy little girl that was so excited for school had her head down and was making a beeline to the car.

Deans heart dropped.  Something was wrong.

The door clicked open and he jumped when a book bag flew by his head, missing his face by an inch.  If that wasn’t enough to signal her mood, the way she slammed the door was a dead giveaway.  It was like an alien just got in his car. He had no idea who this kid was.  

Cassie crossed her arms and stared out the window with no greeting, no smile, no amazing tales from her day.

This had never happened.  Shit…

A tense silence hung heavily in the front seat.  

Cassie was a happy little girl, but she was just like every other kid.  She had her “moments.”  She was a kid, she had her temper tantrums, but never like this.  This wasn’t like being grounded, or having a toy taken away.  She had her head down and wouldn’t look him in the eye.  Whenever they butted heads, his willful child always looked him straight in the eyes.  He had no idea where that little girl went.  The little girl sitting next to him looked dejected and heartbroken.

“You wanna tell me what THAT was about?”  Dean motioned behind him to her crumpled book bag.

Dean used an even tone with his daughter.  He was on uneven ground, he needed to tread carefully.

All that greeted him was silence.

“Cassie, what is wrong sweetheart?”

Silence.

“Cassondra Mary Smith, please answer me.”

Cassie turned her head, his own green eyes peeking up at him from the veil of midnight brown curly hair.  Her eyes were red rimmed and brows creased.

Dean smiled gently at her and waited, trying with all he had not to just grab her and squeeze her in a hug or make it worse by pushing harder.  She looked so upset and he needed to fix it.

“What happened baby?”

Cassie rolled her eyes.  “I’m not a baby.”

With raised eyebrows, Dean put his hands up in surrender. “My bad. Spill.”

Cassie sighed and tucked her long hair behind her left ear, finally allowing Dean to see his daughters face.

“Boys are assholes.” She crossed her arms in a huff and looked out the window again.

“Hey! Language!”

“Well it's true!” She threw her arms up.  “I asked Micah if he would go to the dance with me and he started laughing.”  Her voice cracked and it did two things to Dean.  It signaled both his nurturing side and his protective side.  His nurturing side wanted to cry for his broken daughter.  He wanted to scoop her up and hide her away from the world.  His protective side wanted to beat the ever living shit out of whoever Micah was.  Contrary to popular belief, you didn’t have to be an Alpha to be violent.  Just ask Deans police record.

“What dance?  Who is Micah?”

Cassie stammered and looked both like Dean should already know who this guy was and at the same time pissed off that his name was brought up at all.  “Ugh…just a guy in my class.  The homecoming dance is in a week, and I’m the only girl without a date.”

Fuck…When the hell did his little girl start noticing boys?  This was normal, right?  Fuck, she is only 10!  His hackles rose at the mention of a dance, but he didn’t want to be THAT dad.  

He took 30 seconds to look out his own window and convince himself to handle this well.  He needed to not fuck this up.  He needed her to come to him with shit like this.

He could feel his daughter’s eyes on him, waiting; Both parent and child completely out of their element.

“Well, then Micah is a moron.”

“W-what?” Cassie stuttered.

“You are right, boys are assholes.” Dean said with a shrug.

Cassie giggled.  “Dad, you said…”

“I’m grown, I can say that word.”

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

“This Micah, he was probably dropped on his head as a pup if he can’t see how perfect of a date you would be.”

“I didn’t even want to go to the stupid dance anyway.”  Cassie picked at a loose string on the seam of her skirt frowning.

 

Shit...he said the wrong thing.

 

“I tell ya what.  How about instead of going to a lame dance, we order pizza, get a tub of ice cream and watch Princess Bride?”

There was a pause, Cassie still looking down and picking at her skirt.  Dean thought he might have said the wrong thing again.  God help him.

Crap….

“How about Indiana Jones instead?”  She said softly.

_Oh, Thank God._

“Even better!”  Dean reached out and ruffled Cassie’s hair.

“Daaaaaaad!” she groaned and swatted at Dean’s hand.

Crisis averted, Dean belly laughed all the way out of the parking lot.

 

 

Regardless of, what he viewed as, a successful resolution to Cassie’s shitty day, she was still uncharacteristically quiet on the ride home.  The tension in his gut when he first saw her downtrodden face still hadn’t vanished.  Was something else bothering her?  He just didn’t know.  She hadn’t presented yet so he couldn’t scent her distress.   She still smelled like talcum powder and lavender.  She smelled like a pup.  The only other thing he was able to smell on her at this stage was fear.  The other complex scents would manifest later. Could he trust her young mind to come to him to talk?  He wasn’t a girl, but he was an Omega.  Surely that gave him _some_ kind of advantage.  

He decided to let her have her quiet.  Maybe he just needed to leave her alone and let her think.  He remembered a time when he didn’t want to talk to anyone.  It took Jody a month before he talked to her about anything.

He kept the window down, and left the normally loud rock music low.  The beautiful bright greens of the palmetto trees, and soft hues of brown and yellow of the marsh past them a blur as Dean drove down the highway.  Bikers turned their heads as his Impala rumbled up behind them, waiting in traffic to turn onto Marshland Road.

Marshland was a quiet road, once upon a time it was THE road that connected the two sides of the island; The North end, and the South End.  The North end held the schools and grocery stores, the South End held the tourist traps.

Dean was very happy right in the middle.  The long road was littered with affluent housing communities protected by security gates.  Deans home was the only business other than the family owned Mexican restaurant about a half mile down the road.  

Dean turned left and pulled into the bumpy dirt driveway and put the car in park in front of the personal garage.  Cassie grabbed her book bag and jumped out of the car, slamming the heavy door behind her.

Dean sighed as he watched her climb the wooden steps of the old red house.  He loved this place.  It was a very small 2 bedroom, up on stilts, its red paint chipping, showing the sturdy wood that the house was composed of.  Navy blue shutters framed the two windows on the front of the house, and the one large window on the left wall of the house.  They had recently had the roof replaced with metal.  It lasted forever and the navy blue they ordered matched the shutters. Underneath the house was nothing but a crappy tin garage that stored what couldn’t fit in the house.  However, the pride and joy sat next to the house.  A newly updated four car garage and attached office where he and Bobby Singer conducted business.  Surrounding both the house and the garage were ancient southern oaks covered in long hanging Spanish Moss that waved in the breeze coming off the marsh that sat just behind the house and continued to surround much of the inland waterways of the island.  Dean truly lived in a low country paradise.  His house may not look like the other mansions, but it had character, history and it was his home.

Compared to the other houses on this road, it probably looked like a dump.   Jokes on them, the property was worth well over a million dollars.

“Dad, hurry up!” Cassie shouted from the door at the top of the stairs.

Dean shook his head clear of thoughts and the driver side door squeaked as he got out of the car.

“Yes, your majesty!” Dean sniped back with a grin, shutting the squeaky door with punctuation.

Cassie stuck her tongue out.

Dean gasped mockingly, placing his hand on his chest.  “You dare insult your father in such a manner!”

Cassie burst into a fit of giggles. “I was just kidding!”

Dean climbed the stairs and gave his daughter a playful shove.  “I know squirt.”

Dean opened the door and Cassie ran in and threw her backpack on the couch.

“Ah, ah, ah!  Homework!”

“Oh come on!”

“Don’t argue, if you get it done now, you get the rest of the night to yourself.”

“Fine…” Cassie grumbled and snatched her discarded book bag and drug it to her bedroom door to the left of the living room.  To the right of that bedroom was Deans own.  In between the bedroom doors a small cabinet that held a 40 inch tv.  On his immediate right, behind the living room couch, the linoleum of the small kitchen started.   

Dean blew out a breath and toed off his boots. He left them by the front door before he walked across the open living room to the floor to ceiling beige curtains that covered the entire back wall.

He grabbed one and pulled, sunlight poured through the enormous sliding glass doors, illuminating the room in glowing orange highlights.  He did the same to the other curtain and smiled at his back yard, 50 yards of green grass that ended in reeds and water.  Seagulls and herrings were constant neighbors that were always welcome.  A simple wood and rope swing hung from the lowest branch of an oak tree that was stretching out toward the marsh.

Dean had spent countless hours sitting on that swing, watching the birds and gators as he tried in vain to fight the bad memories.  Now, he watches Cassie swing with no worries.  That above all else brings him peace.  She can concentrate on being a child and the love that surrounds her.

Only…

Today reminded him that, in her eyes, her childhood is ending.  She was still just a pup.  He was not ready for this.  

“God, just give me a few more years before she presents, and hormones take over.”  Dean leaned forward and let his head thud against the glass.

  
  
“Cassie, dinners ready!” Dean shouted over his shoulder.

He smiled to himself as he heard the rapid thumps of running feet.

“Whoa, slow down speedy Gonzales.”

“Who?” Cassie said tilting her head to the side.  

Deans heart dropped just a little.  Sometimes it was like looking at a female version of…No, he wasn’t going to do that to himself.

“Don’t worry about it.  Dig in” Dean said placing a plate of chicken, covered in mushrooms and onions, with a sweet potato and asparagus, in front of his daughter.

Cassie sneered at the green vegetable.  

“Yeah, yeah I know, and I don’t care.  It is good for you.”

“But you don’t eat green stuff.”

“Ah, young grasshopper, that is because I am an adult.”  Dean said matter-of-factly with his finger in the air.

“Dork.  You spend too much time around Aunt Charlie.”  Cassie said putting a forkful of sweet potato in her mouth.

Dean laughed.  “I spend exactly the right amount of time around Charlie, young lady.  Also, I was a _Geek_ long before I met Charlie.”  He stuck his tongue out at his daughter playfully as he sat down across the table to begin his own meal.

Despite his daughters similar hate for all things green, Dean liked to think he had an affinity for cooking.  Baking? Hell no, but give him a sauce pan and he can make anything.  

Jody did wonders with him when she took him in, but she still had a job, with odd hours so she taught him the basics, so he could feed himself.  Turns out cooking was kind of therapeutic.  Put some music on and give him some vegetables to chop and he was in mindless heaven.  

There were endless options to mix with cooking, so it also tugged on his creative side.  The best thing about Dean cooking though, is that he was feeding his daughter.  He was providing and nourishing her.  His inner Omega always preened when he saw his daughter dig into her food.  Dean could remember all the times he went hungry because their dad couldn’t afford food.  So, Dean had gone out and did what his father didn’t.  He hunted.

He had only ever managed to catch rabbit and squirrel, but when you are starving, and your baby brother’s cheeks are gaunt, you eat whatever you can.  Dean was never shown how to operate an oven, but his dad made sure he knew how to start a fire and cook over it.  He always thought that was normal.  Turns out, it was backwards as fuck.

The phone vibrating in his pocket brought him out of his daze.  He swallowed a piece of chicken and took the phone out of his pocket and cocked an eyebrow at caller ID.

“Hey Missouri, what’s up?”

“Dean you need to get down here now.”  Deans heart froze.

“What happened?”

“Just….come quick please.  The kids are terrified.”

“I’ve got Cassie, is it—”

“The building has been cleared, she is safe to come.”

“Gotcha, I’ll be there in 10.”

“Don’t you dare speed boy.”

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  The headache from before making another appearance.

“Yeah, see ya in 20.  Oh, Hey.  Use your judgement.  If you need to call in Pam, do it.”

The line went dead and he looked up to see Cassie staring back at him.

“We need to go?” Cassie asked expectantly.

“Yeah.  I’m sorry baby girl.”  

Dean felt so damn guilty.  He lived for these quiet nights with his daughter, but they were few and far between.  He had a great staff at the shelter that held down the fort, so he could go home, but he was a control freak and shit happened.  

“It’s ok.  They need our help, right?”

“That is right.” Dean said with a tight-lipped smile.

“Well then let’s go.”

God bless his perfect daughter.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

 

The ride over was somber and quiet.

These evening trips to the shelter after Dean had left for the day were never good.  Kids trying to run, or pups going through their first heats, or just plain ole freak-outs.  Mary’s Mission wasn’t a medical facility, so if there was something he just couldn’t handle, he was forced to check them into the hospital.  Luckily, it had only happened twice, but a little piece of Dean chipped away when he had to do it.  

There was a single police car, with its blue lights flashing at the front of the shelter.  He knew who that cruiser belonged to and let out a sigh of relief.  

His relief was short lived.

He pulled up next to Jody’s cruiser, his headlights illuminating the front of the building. His heart sank.

“Cassie, stay in the car please.”  Dean's voice cracked, and he tried to keep the anger out his direction.

“Yes sir.”

Dean took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.  His nose was assaulted with a myriad of horrible scents that matched the vandalism to his shelter.

Dean had designed the shelter to be welcoming and safe.  No one wanted to come to a shelter that looked run down and shady.  It was a nice dark red brick with a simple three-dimensional sign that read out the name of the shelter, Mary’s Mission.  The simple text illuminated at night, so those who needed it could find it hidden among the thick pine trees that riddled the interior of the island. There was a large window that had a placard of happy smiling Omegas on it and through the glass window you could see the lobby and the desk where either Missouri, or security sat.  Well, you used to be able to see into the lobby.  Now, there was a bullet hole surrounded by opaque ripples and cracks.

That was bullet proof glass.  Well, bullet proof glass didn’t actually exist.  It was bullet resistant.  For someone to have gotten a bullet through there…They would have had to pound on one spot, with something heavy, relentlessly, to weaken it.

The pungent smell of Alpha was concentrated around the front of the building and the acrid scent of Omega distress was seeping out the open front door.  It put him on edge immediately.

“Why the fuck is the door open!” Dean ran to the open door first and shut it with a slam he didn’t even bother to hold back.  “Jesus, no wonder they are freaking out, you are letting Alpha scent float it.”  He finished saying to himself.

Dean jogged up to where Missouri was talking animatedly to Jody.  

“What the hell happened?”

“Oh Michael…sugar, I’m so sorry.  I was just locking up when I heard it.” She said with a sweet southern accent that normally gave Dean a reason to smile.  Now her soft motherly voice was laced with concern and trepidation.

“Heard what?”

“The pounding.  I thought someone might be knocking on the door, but I just had a horrible feeling.”

Missouri paused, and Dean saw that she was wringing her hands and shifting her feet side to side.  The scent of stress and fear stuck to her.

Dean rubbed his hands along her shoulder.

“It’s ok Missouri, just tell me what you saw.”

“A wolf.” She said staring over Dean’s shoulder at nothing.

“Come again?” Dean said confused.

She broke her concentration to look him in the eyes.

“A wolf. 6’ tall at least.  All black except the face.  It looked strange. Emotionless.”

The party of three stood quietly and said nothing.  Jody listened carefully, her pen stilling on the paper she was writing the statement on.  The flashing blue lights from the cruiser were grating on Dean’s headache and did nothing for his nerves.

“He hit the window over and over again with something big, I couldn’t see.  I only got to look for a second before the gunshot hit the window.” Her eyes welled up with tears.  “The kids just kept screaming.  I’m so sorry Dean, I tried to calm them down, but that tiny little hole was big enough to bring the scent inside.  He was so angry…”  Missouri lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, as if to block out the memory.  The tears she had tried her best to hold back fell silently.

“Shit…Ok, Missouri.  Thank you for protecting the kids.  I’m sorry you had to go through this. Where is Mick?”

“He’s with the kids.  I’m so tired, Sherriff Mills do you need anything else from me?”

“No.” Jody patted her back. “You are good to go hun.”

Missouri nodded and walked back inside, all the life gone from her usually bright eyes.

Dean turned and faced the wall that held the sign.  Its lights were flickering ominously.  Each flash of soft blue light illuminating the warning the Alpha left.

**_We are coming to get you_ **

Dean felt cold and dread sat heavy in his chest.  “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?  What did she mean a wolf?”

“I don’t know Dean.  I have forensics coming and they will document everything.”  Jody paused, biting the end of her pen and staring at nothing.  “I think it might be a mask.”

“huh?”

“The Alpha who did this; He was probably in black clothes and wearing a mask.  When I get back to the station I’ll look up any new gang activity in a 100 mile radius.  See if any of it resembles what Missouri described.”

They both stood quietly, each contemplating why an Alpha wearing a wolf mask would do this.  Was the alpha looking for one of his kids?  Was the alpha protesting something?  Did the mask represent something?  Did Dean piss him off?

“So, no reporters?  No bastard Alpha cops?”

“I heard the call and recognized Missouri’s voice.  I wanted to be first on the scene…for reasons.”

Dean sighed and smiled ruefully.  “I appreciate it. Saving my ass again.”  He said shaking his head.

“It is what I live for.” Jody said fondly.

Dean felt a small hand run up his back and instinctively he turned and embraced his adoptive mother in a crushing hug.

“I’m so sorry Dean.  We will find who did this.”

It took Dean years to accept touch from anyone other than Cassie.  Once he accepted that Jody wasn’t going to turn on him or his daughter, he realized how starved he was for touch.  Dean didn’t like to talk about what was going on in his head, but he knew it was important to.  That is what Pam was for, but that didn’t mean he liked it.  Hugs and small touches however, he would never turn down.  He lived for cuddles with Cassie.  He would probably die if Cassie stopped touching him.  Charlie would grab his hand when they went to the park with the kids, and Jody’s hugs were second to none.  He assumed it was the Omega in him that craved the touch of others.  He had spent so long rejecting anyone else that now it was an overwhelming need.  He heard somewhere that when your skin connects with another, tiny little chemical reactions happen.  He liked to brush it off it as just a habit.  He wanted to think he was reciprocating  because the other person needed it, but he knew better, especially at times like these.  Sometimes he cursed his nature.  He was a solitary man and he liked it that way.

“Jody I can’t…I need more security…”  His voice wavered and he stepped away from that comforting hug he needed to hold on to for longer.  

Clearing his voice he said.  “We need that fundraiser…like yesterday.” Dean had spent 10 years perfecting the art of being stronger than he actually was, and the only reason this Dean was born was because of Cassie, and now the kids.  It was just second nature to him now, so when any weakness crawled its way up his chest and into his throat, threatening to spill out, a switch was flipped and he turned to stone.

“I know little boy, I’m working on it.”

“I’m going to go talk to the kids.” Dean scrubbed both hands across his face and up through his hair, before letting them fall heavily against his sides.  “Cassie is in the car, please watch her.”

Dean turned to the car and saw his daughter peeking out the window.  He gave her a reassuring smile and held up his index finger, tell her to hold on.

Pulling himself away from the comforting proximity of Jody, he walked up to the steel door and punched in the access code on the keypad; 91891.  Not a single soul would ever guess that password without some heavy duty hacking software, and thanks to Charlie it was almost a guarantee.

He pulled open the door and coughed through the thick cloud of terrified Omega.  He looked around the simple, clean lobby.  Nothing was out of place.  The posters were all on the walls, the desk was intact.  Nothing behind the desk hinted at that anything had happened at all.  The stupid fake plants that accented the otherwise boring space of muted beiges and speckled linoleum flooring were even standing upright.  The untouched nature of the interior contrasted sharply with that angry glass of the front window.  It wasn’t a small window, but the damage cracked its way through a large amount of surface area, concentrating at the bullet hole.  He squinted, and followed the path of the bullet to the wall behind the desk.  

Dean tentatively walked up to the wall and raised his hand to the hole.  It was almost eyes level.  He fingered it.  Why…?

Dean turned the corner quickly and peeked his head through the door immediately to the right of the hallway that started after the desk.  It was just a storage room, and there was no exit space.  The bullet stopped in the wall.

He walked away from the only damage to the interior and continued down the hallway to a T.  He turned left and followed the scent of distress.

Mick stood at the end of the hall in front of a closed door, he was decked out in all black.  Combat boots, tactical pants with a gun belt and a thick cotton button down covered by a light Kevlar vest.  He didn’t want his security personal to look like rent-a-cops.  Mick had an impressive resume’; Retired Navy Seal who went to work in private security for some high ups in Washington.  However, the thing that made him hire Davies was the personal story he told Dean in the interview when he had asked Mick why he was interested in this job.  Long story short, he had lost a sister. To an Alpha. And he didn’t lose her to marriage.

“Ah, Mr. Smith---”

“Where were you?” Dean cut him off.

“I was walking the hallways when Missouri called me.  By the time I made it to the door the Alpha was gone.  I am sorry for not being quicker.”

Despite being an Omega, Dean stood at 6’1, taller than Mick.  He wasn’t small anymore either.  He made sure no one looked at him and saw a dainty Omega.  He made sure he was strong.  What a surprise it would be for the Alpha who wanted to fuck with him.  He would never be held down again.

Dean took a second and stared into the beta’s grey eyes.  They darted every which way, never looking Dean in the eyes.  He normally smelled of freshly cut grass, but now it was muddled. He was nervous, as he should be. Dean wanted to punch him.  Dean wanted to strangle him.  But he couldn’t.  This wasn’t Micks fault.  He was new and Dean _needed_ someone to blame.  He knew the apple didn’t fall far from the tree, but he could try his damndest to roll as far away from the tree as possible.

Reining in his anger he sighed.

“It is ok Mick.  No one but the window was hurt.  You followed protocol and got them as far away from danger as possible.”  Dean raised his arm and squeezed him on the shoulder with a smile.  

Mick visibly relaxed.

Why don’t you go up to the desk while I talk to them.

“Sure thing boss.” He nodded and walked away dutifully.

Taking a second to brace himself, he counted to 10 and walked into the room.

In the center of the room, bracketed by two beds on each side of the room were his Omegas, huddled together and shaking.

_God Damnit!_

He stood in the room quietly until his scent made its way through the room and to the frightened group.

The nasty scent of the Alpha wasn’t as strong back here so it didn’t take long for his own scent to overpower the foreign one.

Kevin was the oldest and his sense of smell was the most advanced.  His head perked up first and he separated himself from the group, running strait into Dean's open arms.

“Micheal!  What is going on!?”  Kevins eyes were wide and Dean could tell he was trying to hide his fear.  It might work on the kids, but not him.  

“It is ok, the threat is gone.  Just an angry drunk, nothing to be worried about. We are all ok.”

Kevin nodded into Dean’s chest and leaned back searching his face for any trace of a lie.  Dean was a pro.

Content with what he saw Kevin made his way back over to the group and whispered something. All 8 Omegas scurried over to Dean, grasping at his legs and shirt, trying to pull him down.  Dean squatted to their level and let them scent him.  He was familiar, he was their constant. He was all they had.

He closed his eyes and let himself comfort the pups.  He wrapped his arms around who he could.  They pushed each other out of the way like kittens trying to nurse, until Dean fell back onto his butt.  

He laughed.  “Ok, Ok guys back up.  Let me breathe.”

The pups did as they were told, looking down at their feet as if chastised.

“Hey, hey, I’m not mad.”

A few of the omegas looked to his face then, a few others kept their heads down.  Dean’s heart broke whenever he saw the pups do this.  They all had different stories, some worse than others, but none of them less important.  Their stories simply helped Dean understand why some of them behaved the way they did.  He understood the need to keep your head down, keep to yourself, not saying anything, and not wanting to trust someone.  Trusting someone means opening yourself to pain when they inevitably turn on you.  All these Omegas have known is pain and betrayal.  How could someone they love treat them this way?  It was a question they would never stop asking.

Dean gave them a big smile.  “So, there was a little incident.  I’m sure you all heard it, right?”

“Yeah, it sounded like a gun.” Ansem said.

“There was a gun?” Ava squeaked, a new wave of fear filling the room.

“Yes, but the glass helped slow the bullet down.  No one was hurt and there is just a tiny little hole.” Dean held up his hands, trying to placate the group.  “Jake, can you tell me what you saw?”

The group turned their heads toward Jake Talley, the third oldest, who was biting his nails in the corner of the room on a bed.

“We were all in our rooms getting ready for bed.  I was reading and I heard thumping.  I looked into the hall and saw Miss Missouri standing and staring at the front.  Someone was pounding on the door or something.”  Jake shrugged, turning back to his nails.

“Yeah, we all saw her.  She was scared and then we smelled something scary and Mr. Mick moved us all in here.” Andy finished.

Their stories all seemed to match.

“I didn’t smell anything.” A small voice said.

Dean turned to Lily and Max sitting on the other bed, arms linked together.

“Me either.” Max said. “The sounds were still scary though.”

“I know guys.  You haven’t presented yet, that is why you can’t smell what the others did.”

The two youngest, Lily, 6 and Max, 8, both inseparable you would think they were siblings, but the reality is that they were close enough in age that they felt comfortable near each other.

Lily that poor thing.  She was kept in a cage in her family's basement with her Omega Mother.  She was forced to watch her Alpha beat her mother daily.  The mother didn’t survive.  Max had an equally horrible history.  His parents tried to sell him off WAY too young by forging illegal documents.  Dean happened to be an advisor to the sting that broke open a pup porn ring that Max’s ‘intended’ was running.

Neither were presented, but the consensus was that they would be Omega.  However, Dean knew better than anyone that what everyone _thought_ you would present as could be bullshit.

Until you present, the only person you can scent is your birth Omega and biological Alpha.  It was a wonderful bond, unless it went horribly wrong, or new born pups didn’t have their birth Omegas to begin with. Andy and Ansem’s mother had abandoned them.  

“You’re lying.” Scott deadpanned.

“Scott…”

“He wasn’t drunk.  I would have smelled it.  But I did smell paint.  Is there something you aren’t telling us?”

Dean frowned.  Ever the pessimist, the 15 year old had the best sense of smell but it was still developing.

“You would make a good detective Scott.” Dean said neutrally.  “But I assure you, the Alpha was just drunk.  If you smelled paint he was probably a painter.” Dean shrugged.  The rest of the group seemed to accept the explanation with nods and faint smiles.  Relief permeated the room.

Scott shook his head and walked out of the room, his shoulder brushing Dean’s roughly as he exited, anger following him.

Dean sighed.   _Damnit…_

He will talk to Scott before he left, but in the meantime he had to get the pups settled.

Plastering on his smile, Dean turned his attention to the group and clapped his hands.  “Alrighty guys.  So here is the deal.  Some more police officers will be coming, but they won’t be coming inside.  I’ll make sure that the hole is covered up so they don’t bother you.  I will be staying and Miss Missouri is right down the hall, and of course Mick has yalls back.” Dean winked and there wasn’t a trace of anxiety left in the room.  “So, let’s get our things and go back to our rooms.  It is has been a crazy night, and I KNOW yall are tired.” The pups all looked at each other and started rising from their places on the floor or beds.

As if on que, pup after pup yawned as each gave Dean a hug on the way out the door.

This was Lily and Max’s room, so both pups stayed exactly where they were; cuddled up in one bed.

“I-is this ok?” Max asked, peaking up at Dean.

“Yeah, buddy.” Dean ruffled his hair.  “If this makes you both feel safe then it is fine.  Are you ok Lily?”

She simply nodded and snuggled under the blanket, hand still gripping Max’s.

Dean smiled fondly at the pair and turned to leave  “Goodnight yall.” Dean said as he went to turn off the light.

“Mr. Smith?” Lily’s tiny voice called after him.

“Yes Lily?”

“I love you.”

_Oh…_

Dean swallowed heavily.

“Love you too kiddo.  Get some sleep.”  Dean flipped the switch down blanketing the room in darkness before the moon shaped nightlight filled the room with a soft yellow glow, highlighting the well-used stuffed toys, scratchy drawings of who knows what, and the rainbow shaped rug that sat on the floor in between the beds.

Dean left the door behind him open a crack.  He walked down the hallway and to his right and left, in their respective rooms, the other Omegas were in different stages of their own unique bedtime routines.  Dean let the pups have whatever time they needed by themselves.  Many of them have nightmares, and don’t really look forward to sleep.  So, they all cope differently.  Dean stopped at the last door on the left before continuing on the other side of the T.  

The door had a sliver of light coming into the hallway.  Dean took a deep breath and knocked.

No answer.

Dean knocked again, with the same result so he snaked his hand to just the inside of the doorway until his fingers brushed the light switch.  He flipped it twice, signaling someone was outside.

“Yeah…” A tired voice replied.

Dean opened the door and saw Scott lying in his bed, still fully clothed, bulky headphones covering his ears.  He was tall and skinny and had chronic dark circles under his eyes.  Scott didn’t sleep much.

“You doing ok man?” Dean said casually and leaned back against the wall.

“I don’t like being lied to.” Scott said looking up at the ceiling, his foot bobbing with the music.

“I’m aware of that Scott.  I wasn’t lying to hurt anyone.  I didn’t want to scare the pups and you trying to out me wasn’t helping.”

“So I was right?”

Dean sighed heavily. “Yes, you were right.”

Scott brought eyes down from the ceiling to look at Dean.

Dean continued. “That doesn’t mean anything.  The police are looking into it.”

Scott said nothing, but kept his eyes on Dean.

“Fine. Truthfully?  It was a hateful bastard of an Alpha. He left a crappy message and vandalized the front of the building.”  Dean crossed his arms, upset that _ANY_ of the pups knew the truth.

Scott nodded and turned his eyes back to the ceiling.  He was an Omega that went through some pretty horrific shit.  It took him a full year before he said a single word to anyone.  His Alpha sold him, and his birth Omega, into the sex trade before he had even presented.  He spent his first heat being knotted by multiple strangers, all 10 times bigger than he was, and some three times his age.  According to the reports, his mother was forced to watch.

Every time Dean looked at the fragile looking boy he wanted to cry.  He wanted to just hold the teenager in his arms, and rock him.  However, it was made clear on day one you do not touch Scott.  

Understanding that that was all the conversation he was going to get out of him, Dean turned to leave the room.

“Thank you.” Scott whispered behind him.

Dean nodded and shut the door as he found it.  

He walked just a few feet to a door on the right side of the hall after the T.  He knocked and waited.  He rubbed his middle finger and thumb together, his mind processing a million things at once.

The door opened and Missouri stood in the doorway, dim light from the bedroom behind her filtering out, casting shadows across her dark skin, highlighting the stresses of the evening.

“Hey Missouri.” Dean smiled softly.

“Hi, Michael.  The pups all settled?”

“Yes, ma’am. Just checking on you before I go back outside.”

The older woman took a deep breathe. “I’ll be fine sugar.  I was just a little rattled.  Those sounds….that anger…”

“Hit close to home?” Dean asked.

She nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry…”

“You stop that.” Dean chastised softly.  “You did great.  Everyone did their job.  I want you to get some sleep.  Drink some of that nasty tea.”

She chuckled softly.  “You are never going to forgive me for that, are you?”

“Someone once told me that it would relax me, but all it did was make me sick.  I still have nightmares about that tea.”  Dean shivered melodramatically.

Missouri rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Dean’s shoulder.  The content notes of Magnolia and salty sea air filled the space between them.

“That sounds like a plan.  Thank you Michael.

“Goodnight, Missouri.”

As soon as the door snicked shut, the smile left Deans face and he turned and stalked back through the archway that connected the lobby to the hallway.

When he walked back outside, caretaker Dean disappeared.

“Mick!”

“Yes sir?”  Mick turned away from the thinning crowd of police officers and their cars.

“I want that hole covered up immediately.  No scents get inside.  At all.”  Dean emphasized his orders with a strong wave of his hand.  “After that is done, I want you to stay in the hallway.  If any of the pups have nightmares, wake up Missouri.  You haven’t been trained to handle that yet.  I’m going to call Gadreel in to walk the perimeter.”

“Understood sir.”  Micks British accent clipped sharply as he turned away to do his job.

“Mr. Smith?” the familiar voice using his fake name brought his spirits even further down.

Dean noticed the remaining cops looking their way. Bolstering up his acting, he turned to Jody.  “Yes Sheriff?  What else do you need from me?”

“We are all set.  Forensics took samples and swept the area.  We will get back to you on our findings.”

_So never…no Jody wouldn’t let that happen again._

“Yes ma’am.  Thank you.”

“It’s our pleasure.  I’m sorry this happened to you, but you are free to leave.”  Jody said shaking his hand.

Dean gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go.  “I think I’m going to stay tonight.”

“Don’t you have a pup?”

“Yup, she has her own room here.” Dean tried not to sound bitter.

“You do a tough thing here Mr. Smith.”

“Someone needs to.”

Jody gave him a wry smile before turning back to the scene, many of the police vehicles already driving out of the parking lot.

He waited until Jody’s cruiser pulled out of the lot before walking back over to the vandalized brick.

He stared, and stared, and stared, the hateful message becoming fuzzy, his body going numb and his mind emptying itself.  Directly in front of him there were no thoughts, just white buzzing and fog. But in the back, the distance, he could hear the screams, the taunts, the laughter.  The anxiety was trying to push itself forward.  He could feel his throat starting to get tight and he couldn’t rip himself out of seeing nothing.

Honeysuckle.

Instantly, Dean turned his head to the left and inhaled.  His body followed and he walked to the edge of the property, the lot next door was nothing but thick pine trees covering the area in pitch black.

He took another deep breathe, searching for the familiar scent.

Nothing.

It had been right there on the breeze; Honeysuckle and….rain.  He looked up, but the moon was bright, no clouds covering the sky.  God it was so familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint it, but whatever it had been…calmed him down.  His headache was gone too…weird. That didn’t fucking happen.

Dean shook his head and made his way over to his car.  It had been a hellacious night; his mind was tired and playing tricks on him.

His poor daughter.  That took way longer than he wanted.

Dean hurried to his car, ready to beg for forgiveness.  He wouldn’t get a chance to tonight.  Cassie was laid out in the back seat, a blanket covering her slight frame, a tablet illuminating the inside of the car, waiting for her to make her next move in whatever game she was playing.  

_Thanks Jody._

Dean opened the back door slowly, hoping the squeaking door wouldn’t wake her up.  He reached into the car, his right leg on the floor board, and scooped Cassie up.

She didn’t even twitch.  She was out.  Any other kid would have been in a panic with all those cops around.  Well, the pups he looked after would have good reason to.  Cassie, she was lucky that she has never known fear like they did.  He thanked God everyday, for that.

He placed the 10 year old down in a bed in the spare bedroom next to Missouri’s.  He kissed her forehead and smoothed the hair from her face.

“Night, baby girl.”

Dean shut the door behind him.

The building was quiet and everything was as it should be.  

Mick was roaming the halls, and he had just gotten a text from Gadreel.  He was taking care of the graffiti and making his rounds outside.

Dean made his way to the end of the hall and opened the door to his office.  He left it open and turned on his desk light.  It was just enough light to do what he needed to do.

His eyes were heavy.  Dean looked at the clock on his desk. Two am.  He rubbed his eyes and opened the laptop.  

He gave the mouse pad a tap, and the screen lit up to that damn e-mail.  

“Ugh.” Dean grumbled and exited out.

He went to google and searched for the company that had installed the glass initially.  

The rest of his night would be spent on the phone, and sending emails to his bank and Jody.

He resigned himself to a sore neck in the morning. He knew he would fall asleep here.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last.

His daughter was safe, the pups were calm and he was taking care of the damage.  

Despite the taxing day and evening, his outlook wasn’t as bleak as it would have been in the past.  He knew the scent was long gone by now, but the honeysuckle stayed with him as he typed away on his computer.  With the He was determined to find out who did this.  He had their scent. He would never forget it.

God help the Alpha when he finds him.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/36954155322/in/dateposted-public/)

He knew he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he fought it. If he ignored it long enough he would be wrapped in the sweet caress of unconsciousness just a little bit longer.  In the darkness of sleep he didn’t have to deal with anything.  It was the only place he was actually free and he would protect that freedom with violence if necessary.

He had been free of phantoms in his sleep for years, but with that tight hand on his shoulder, squeezing tighter every second... Images of a white lab coat, blood pooling at his feet and a skinny teenager with a shock of dark brown hair burning alive flashed like a movie on fast forward behind his eyes.  

Burning flesh stung his nose and the agonizing screams of the boy he left behind echoed in his head.  The screams were a rumble in the distance, a sound that put you on edge, but were able to brush off.  He tried to dive back into the comfort of nothingness but wherever he let himself go the screams followed, becoming louder.  No longer just unsettling,  the familiar voice in agony was a whisper in his ear, causing him to break out in a cold sweat, goosebumps dotting his flesh and his heart to move anywhere else but the confines of his ribcage.  The grip on his arm became a vice and a similar pressure encased his throat, making his breath labored. He willed his legs to run, but he was stuck in the black tar of what was normally his sanctuary from his past and stresses of his life.  He couldn’t lift his legs.  Panic set in as the cries grew shrill.  

DEAN

His name. 

_Don’t say my name. Please I left you behind, don’t come back.  I can’t…_

Micheal!

“Noooo!  Stoooop!”

Out of nowhere the pool of black bled away in a slow crawl of muted browns and greys softly lit by an unknown light source.

“Mr. Smith!  Let GO...!” a tight voice screamed.  Each word sounding like a struggle to release.

_What?_

His eyes focused and were met with panicked slate eyes.

Gadreel?  

His senses came back to him like a punch in the gut.  The sharp tang of Alpha anger, underlined with fear assaulted his nose.  His hands flexed and he felt the solid tension of skin and muscle underneath his fingers.  He gasped and released his hold on Gadeels throat, backing away until he felt the opposing wall at his back.

The tall, blonde Alpha held his throat and glared at him from across the room.

Dean ran his hands along his face, his chest, his arms...Just to make sure this was real.  He was shaking and his shirt, covered in sweat, clung to his body.

Both men stood, chests heaving; Dean's from panic and Gadreel’s with the need to fill his body with the oxygen that Dean had been denying him.  

“What did I do?”  Dean asked, terrified of the answer.

Gadreel opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a ragged cough.  He could see the angry red necklace on his throat.  That was going to turn purple and yellow tomorrow.  

How did this happen?  Why was he even in here?

The irrational part of Dean that was still in fight mode wanted to lash out at the stupid Alpha.  That dumbass should have known better.  

Dean had worked so hard to stop these attacks.  After he gave Jody a black eye and busted lip, everyone kept their distance, which only further pushed Dean into the pits of despair he had found himself in, with no rope to pull himself from it.

The anger at Gadreel fell away almost instantaneously, replaced by the dull throb of sorrow, his eyes stinging.

Why now?  He had been doing so well.

“Mr. Smith?” Gadreel croaked, worry lacing his voice and his scent.

“Gadreel…I’m so sorry.  Are  you ok?  Why the fuck are you in here?”  

“I’ll live…” he grumbled, standing up straight and cracking his neck. “I know I’m not supposed to be in here...but you didn’t have to--”

“It isn’t that.”  Dean cut him off, running his hand through his hair with a huff.  He was so frustrated.  “I had a nightmare and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Gadreel started at him like he was an alien.  Awesome.

“Oh, so, you weren’t trying to kill me for breaking the rules?”

Is he serious? Is that what people really thought of him?

“Why… would I-- You know what nevermind. No, I wasn’t trying to kill you for that reason.  However, I would like to know what you are doing in here...”  Dean looked at Gadreel’s naked wrist.  “...without your sensor…”  Dean frowned.

Gadreel rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. “I was in such a hurry to get here when I got the 911 that I umm, I forgot it.  Sorry.”  He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“You know that sensor is for the safety of the Omegas AND you.”

Gadreel looked down at his feet and Dean continued.

“I have no problem employing Alphas.  You are a good man, and I trust you, but I have seen what can happen.”

When he first opened the shelter he had been so naive, and he wanted to trust anyone who came to him with a sob story, and he fell for it hook, line ,and sinker.  Common sense dictated that Alphas would make the best security team, so that is the route he took.  Jody sat next to him during the interviews and she had swore to him that it wasn’t on him when the Alpha lost control when he smelled an Omega in heat.  One second he was making his rounds, the next he was clawing at the door like he was possessed.  Thank God Benny had been in the building prepping dinner.  That Alpha had managed to break down the door and had a hand on the Omegas ankle before Benny tackled him.

Dean didn’t want to be the Omega who blamed all Alphas and looked at them all the same way.  It wasn’t fair, no matter how angry he was.  Instead of becoming what he didn’t want to, he compromised and purchased the highest rated shock collars that were available.

When the collars came in, the Alphas on staff laughed at Dean.  He thought they were all pretty progressive Alphas, but having an Omega make them wear a collar was crossing the line apparently.  All but one quit.  At the time Gadreel had been brand spanking new, and immediately won Dean's trust when he put that collar on.

A short year later the same company came out with more discreet models that Dean purchased.  He still used the collars as a test when hiring new Alphas.  If the Alpha was willing to put aside their stupid pride for the safety of the Omegas...well that was what Dean was looking for.  Benny had laughed, and said he prefered the collar.  He wasn’t going to ask why...although years later, with a solid friendship Dean found out a little more than he had wanted to know about the cajun cook.

Now his staff was happy with the bracelets and readily signed the paperwork.  Paper work became necessary because Dean was now introducing a health risk to the job.  If and when an Alpha crossed the line, all Dean or Missouri had to do was press a tiny little button on their key ring and the Alpha went down like a sack of potatoes.  Kevin was the only shelter Omega to have one.

“Gadreel, if you forget that bracelet you have to stay outside.” Dean said sternly.  “That is why I called you in anyway, why are you not outside doing your job?”

“I, um, found something you need to see.”

That defensive instinct that every person on earth is born with lit up like an alarm.

The look on Gadreel’s face left no room for argument.  They both wasted no time walking into the cool early morning air.  It was still dark and Dean’s vision was not what it should have been for an Omega, so he followed close behind his security guard.  Every little crunch of dry leaves and pine straw underfoot seemed to announce their presence to anyone who might be watching or waiting. His hackles rose as he past the empty lot to his left.  He felt an invisible presence, a microscopic pressure at the back of your head that told you someone was watching you.  A small breeze blew past the back of the building as they rounded the corner.

Honeysuckle.

Dean stopped his advance.  He stood stock still, every diminutive sound catching his attention.  He took a deep breath but just as before that illusive scent disappear.  He closed his eyes and concentrated, using every natural ability he had to try and pick up on that scent.

“Mr. Smith?”

There...it was barely...so gentle, so calming...so sweet.  

Dean felt the corners of his mouth rise.  An image starting to form in his mind.

A rough hand gripped his shoulder and retched him from his answer.  “Mr. Smith!”

“What!”  Dean turned, smacking Gadreel’s hand off his body.

The security guard blanched at Dean's outburst.  “It’s just over here…” Gadreel pointed to the back of the shelter.

“Fine. Ok.  Lead the way.”  Dean waved Gadreel forward, feeling like an ass.  He has never been so aggressive with his staff.  

Dean tried to concentrate on his current actions and stopped trying to chase something that wasn’t there, no matter how much his instincts were telling him to chase that scent. Dean almost ran into the solid wall of Gadreel’s back.  He stopped abruptly at the back of the building by the door to the kitchen.  Dean scrunched his nose, the smell of stale garbage and rotting food making his stomach roll.

Gadreel just stood next to the door, looking at Dean expectantly.

“Ok...what?” Dean snapped, his patience was running thin and he was starting to crash without the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Gadreel just pointed up with his flashlight.

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean kicked an empty milk crate, sending it flying into the storm drain down the hill from the back of the shelter.

Written in red paint, above the kitchen door, was another message.

**_Alpha misses you Jake._ **

Obviously the rumors of Jake killing his Alpha weren’t true.

Dean needed to call Jody and tell her they have their vandal.  That message might have been written to scare the shit out of Jake, but that dumb fucker just handed himself to the cops, on a silver platter.  How did the cops miss this?  Did they even bother coming back here?  Of course not, it was an Omega problem.

Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out.  He didn’t even have a chance to swipe to the home screen before a strangled cry sounded from inside the shelter.

 

 

 

facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

 

Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

 

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm not dead. I have just been having a pretty awful year and this past month has just been icing on the cake. But I'm excited to start this next leg of Deans torture--I mean adventure! XD I am going to TRY to update once a week. I can't keep trying to write these chapters in one sitting. It is impossible and psychs me out to the point where I don't write at all. So I will try and write a few thousand words a day. I'll see where that gets me. If it ends up working I'll go ahead and post it to make it official. I love that people like this story and I don't want to chase you away because I suck at updating.
> 
> A big thank you to one of my new betas Elizabeth Swartz!
> 
> I'm on tumblr! http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/


	7. The Hits Just Keep On Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Anxiety Attack
> 
>  
> 
> At the end of the chapter I put some maps for reference.

Beta'd by [FourCornersHolmes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/pseuds/FourCornersHolmes)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean was a damn psychic.  

He stretched his neck to the left as far as it would go.  An audible crack accompanied the satisfying pull of muscles and tendons but the same couldn’t be said for the right side. He could barely move it in that direction without a sharp pain shooting from his back, through is shoulder and down to the tip of his spine.  

He had hoped a hot shower would help, but as he wrapped the towel around his waist he concluded that he would need more than a little hot water.  

Grumbling to himself about how stupid his desk was, he wiped the cloudy mirror until he could see his reflection.  

Considering how awful last night was, he didn’t look like the pile of shit he expected himself to.  He ran his hand through his hair, the damp strands did what he wanted them to and stood up in the front.  He would have to put gel in it later, but this would do for now.

He had gotten rid of his long hair years ago.  It brought him the wrong kind of attention.  He was very glad he did so, and wished he had chopped it off much earlier.  This was much more flattering.  The crop cut accented his strong jaw instead of hiding it behind blond tendrils of hair.  

No one thought Omega when they saw him now.  His shoulders wear broad and built, and his arms followed the same pattern of strength with pronounced biceps and thick forearms.  His chest was wide and just as built as his arms and shoulders.  His waist tapered in pleasantly as you would expect an Omegas to.  He didn’t have a six pack, but his stomach was flat with just the right amount of softness.  

Dean dropped the towel and turned around, twisting his head to the left to view his back.  His black and grey wings contrasted beautifully with his skin.  Instead of the wings falling down his back he chose to have them drape across his shoulders and flow down his triceps to almost his elbows.  When he extended his arms, the wings went with them, giving the illusion of expansion.  It had taken a long time, but Benny’s mate Andrea gave him a great deal so it didn’t break the bank like it should have.  

He looked down his back. It was one of the few places left on his body that had a decent amount of open skin and he was itching for a new tattoo.  Maybe something that flowed nicely to his bubble butt.  He has no idea where his ass came from.  It just happened.  He wasn’t one to skip leg day, and has done his fair share of squats, but even he had to admit his ass was unreal.  

He didn’t like to think of himself as cocky, but he worked hard to keep up his strength and was happy with how he looked.  It was a source of pride for him.  Yes it helped deter Alphas, but he looked how he chose to look.  He never wanted to have an elegant, slight frame.  There was nothing wrong with it, but it wasn’t what he wanted.  Even when he thought he was going to be an Alpha it wasn’t a look he was attracted to.  True to himself, even then, he fought the status quo.  

His body was covered in tattoos and he loved every single one of them.  He loved art so it only made sense to turn himself into the ultimate canvas.  Some of them had meaning and others Dean designed because he liked the way they looked.

He tossed the damp towel in the hamper and pulled on a ratty old pair of jeans and a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt.  He always kept a change of clothes in his office when he had to stay overnight.

Forgoing the stupid hair gel Dean left the bathroom and shouted down the hall.  “Ok, munchkin, lets go you are going to be late.”

Dean made a pitstop in his office and grabbed his keys and wallet before walking to the front of the building.  The repair crew were already replacing the window and Gadreel stood watch as they did so.

He looked down at his watch.  

“Cass---!”

“I’m coming!” His daughter shouted, cutting him off as she rounded the corner, adjusting the book bag on her shoulder.  “And I’m not a munchkin...geez.”

“Sorry...pre-teen cassie?” Dean finished with a question.

Cassie scrunched up her nose in annoyance and just shook her head, walking out the door.

Dean sighed.  It is going to be another attitude day.  Awesome.  Stupid hormones.  

Dean nodded and waved to Gadreel on his way to his car.  Cassie was already sitting in the passenger seat, brooding.  

What the hell?

Dean shut the heavy door of the Impala and put the keys into the ignition.  Before turning the keys he turned to his daughter.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah…” Cassie grumbled, refusing to look at him.

“Then what is with the attitude?  This isn’t like you.”

All she did was shrug and Dean wanted to pull all his hair out.

As a parent, you had to pick your battles and he just had no clue what battle to choose.  

He decided she would talk about it when she was ready.  He turned the key and his baby roared to life.  He took one last look at his stubborn daughter, hoping for any reciprocation, before pulling out onto the short length of road that lead to the highway.

 

 

It was Friday, and payday.  The roads were already crowded and he relented to the fact that Cassie was going to be late.  He pulled into the school red faced and trying hard not to curse everything in sight.  The drop off lane was practically empty, the population of the school already inside, ready to learn.

He pulled open the glove box roughly, papers and documents spilling all over Cassie’s lap and the floorboard.

“Damnit!”

Dean grabbed a blank sheet of paper from the pile and started scribbling a note.  He clicked the pen looked around trying to find a place to put it.  Giving up he tossed the pen behind him and looked over the sheet of paper quickly.  The note to her teacher had a coffee stain and a chunk missing from the bottom corner, but it was what he had.  All they needed were the words.  

“Give this to your homeroom teacher and tell them there was an emergency.  If they have any issues with it they can call me.”

Dean tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it felt crooked and forced.  

“Thanks dad…” Cassie bit her lip and paused.  “Is Jake going to be ok?”

Dean startled.

Is that what was bothering her?

 

_He didn’t even think, he just ran.  He pushed Gadreel out of his way and tried to ignore the Alpha’s scent of worry, he was sure he didn’t smell any better._

_Did the Alpha come back to finish the job.  Was he not satisfied with just the messages?  Did he want blood?  Was it Jakes Alpha this time?  Oh God, was that Jake screaming?_

_He rounded the corner of the building, but the door was still locked?  How had he gotten in?_

_He could STILL hear the broken cries from inside the building._

_Dean, breathing heavily, punched in the code and wrenched the door open with help from Gadreel.  He was surprised the door didn’t fly off of its hinges._

_The screams were deafening, and the sharp screech of their shoes on linoleum echoed through the halls as they turned the corner._

_The screams were coming from the room across from Scott's, it was directly around the corner to the left.  Jakes room._

_The door was already open and Missouri stood at the edge of the bed trying to wake Jake up with keywords.  It wasn't working.  Jake was punching the air and pushing himself up the mattress._

_She stopped when Dean rushed into the room.  Dean wasn’t afraid of getting hit, so his hands were on the boys shoulders immediately, holding his flailing arms down.  His hips and legs pushed against the blankets, crawling backwards._

_“Stop!  Please!  No more!”  Jake thrashed against Dean’s hold._

_Missouri's scent spiked with hurt and fear._

_“Missouri, go calm the other pups, please.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“Jake!” Dean shook him._

_Another blood curdling scream._

_“Dammit, Jake, snap out of it!  It's just a dream.”  He shook harder._

_“Alpha, no!!!!” The pain that seeped from the pups broken voice was heartbreaking and Dean couldn't keep that scent down._

_“Shhh, Jake, shhh.”_

_Dean leaned down as far as he could while still holding him down. He held his stretched neck to Jake's face. His nose bumped against Dean's throat a few times before Jake's legs stopped pushing and his arms quit fighting. His nose stayed against Dean's skin and Dean felt the pup's limbs fall limply to the bed._

_Dean leaned back slowly and just as slowly stood from the bed._

_As if it never happened, Jake lay there peacefully, his breathing even.  Dean pulled the blankets up and around Jake.  He krept backward to the bedroom door and flicked the light switch off before closing the door to a crack._

_Dean closed his eyes and leaned over, his hands on his knees.  He took deep breaths and felt his heart slow, and his blood pressure go down._

“Yeah, Cassie he will be fine.  He just had a bad nightmare.  I’ve told you, these kids have had it rough.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, dad.”  Cassie’s voice cracked.

“Sorry about what?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a brat.”

His daughter's voice was thick and her bottom lip was trembling.  He saw her fighting to hold back, something he did almost twenty-four-seven.  

“Hey, hey.” Dean said, pulling Cassie across the bench seat and into his arms.  “I know it can’t be easy having me as a dad…”

Cassie jerked out of his arms, fury etched onto her young features.

“Wha---.” Dean blanched.

She shook her head and jumped out of the Impala, tossing her book bag over her shoulder.  

“I love you.”  She said through the window, her face still hard.

The door slammed and Dean was left alone, dazed and wondering what the hell just happened.  He watched his daughter disappear past the double doors that led into the entrance of the school.  She walked quickly, with her head down, and her shoulders as stiff as his had been at seventeen.  

Why won’t she just tell him what was wrong?

“Damnit!” Dean punched the steering wheel and immediately regretted it.  Fire shot through his knuckles to his wrist, preceded by a dull ache.

He had worked so hard to not let his work affect his daughter.  He tried so hard, but he was failing.  He was failing in the one area he had sworn to God he wouldn’t.  

Against his will, images flashed behind his eyes, and fabricated words echoed in his ears.  Cassie at the shelter being drug away by men in suits, eyes red with tears, and voice hoarse from screaming.  The same angry face screamed at him, the background morphing into their own home.  She had a rucksack at her feet.  He heard a door slam and, background melting away, was pulled into her room, holding a note with her messy script.  The side of the paper was jagged from being ripped out of a journal and wet drops stained the baby blue paper.  He heard a rhythmic creaking.  It wasn’t the creaking of wood, but the creaking of taught rope.  Every nerve was trying to get him to lift his head, but he refused.  He didn’t want to see what the origin of that noise was.

That fucking noise...  louder and louder.  The creaking started to snap, and pop.  Harsh noises that usually accompanied heat against face.  His back cool, but the expanse in front of him burning in flames that just seemed to grow higher and higher, creaking, and popping and snapping and screaming. God the screams never stopped….

“Sir!”

Dean jumped and leaned away from the window.  A security guard was standing there with his walkie out peering in through his cracked window.

“S--sorry.”

“Are you ok?” The beta asked.

“Yeah, why wou--wouldn’t I be?”  Dean stammered.  His throat was so tight.  Why couldn’t he talk strait?  

“Well, for one, you have been sitting out here staring straight ahead for ten minutes and secondly, you are visibly shaking.”  

With difficulty, Dean pried his stiff fingers from the steering wheel.  His hands shook along with his elbows.

“Oh, I-I--I just had a lot of caffeine this morning.” Dean forced a laugh.  “Nervous about a job.”

The guard raised his eyebrow.  “If you say so.  Move along please, you can’t stay parked here.”

“Sure thing , just give me five minutes please.”

“Sir--”

“Just five fucking minutes!” Dean shouted closing his eyes and grabbing the wheel again.

The guard jumped and was clearly unsure of how to respond. “ Fine, five minutes!  Then I’m calling the cops.”

“Fine.” Dean waved the man off.  The waxy scented beta backed away slowly and Dean was about ready to jump out of the car and beat this guy black and blue.  He rocked against the wheel slowly until he felt the crushing proximity of the guard dissipate.  

With a still shaking hand, Dean reached to the floor board and grabbed his scratched leather satchel.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” His throat was so damn tight.

He fumbled with the zipper under the flap on the  front of the bag.

“Come on, come on, come on.”

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe.

He could feel his chest tighten with his throat and the surge of oncoming defeat.

“Fuck that.” Dean’s voice cracked.

He reached into the now open front pocket and pulled out an orange bottle.  The stupid white lid must have been screwed on by fucking Superman.

“Come the fuck on!  Open you bitch.” Dean seethed, spittle flying from his mouth.

With a pop, the lid fell to the leather seat.

Dean cupped his hand and shook the bottle gently until half of a white pill fell out.

In a split second Dean pushed the pill down his throat and swallowed it dry.

As if he had just finished running a marathon, Dean collapsed back against the seat.  He was still shaking, and sucking down air but his racing heart was already starting to slow.  

“Jesus Christ.” Dean ran both hands over his face and through his hair.  

He let his hands fall to his lap and turned his heavy head and saw the guard looking at him from across the parking lot.

He twisted his wrist and looked at his watch.   He had just enough time to get to the venue on time. Dean gave a tired wave to the guard and drove out of the parking lot.

 

 

Seagulls squawked over head, waves licked the reeds and lapped at the wood of the dock as Dean got out of his car.  There were only four cars parked in the large lot, one of them was Jody’s police cruiser.  

Dean still felt shaken and it didn’t help he was about to spend money he didn’t have to impress people he didn’t like, for money that he needed like the oxygen he breathed.

He rolled his shoulders, and took a deep breath.  

The parking lot merged ahead to the left with the grass to the front of the venue as well to the right as the concrete path that eventually turned into the Skull Creek marina. He followed the stone path through the grass and he stopped at the stairs of the grand porch and turned to look at the view.  It was truly breathtaking.  

Beautiful blue skies with wisps of clouds met with the tips of the lush greenery of Pinckney Island and other small land masses that dotted Skull Creek.  The water was a beautiful deep blue that always managed to calm him down.  The light of the sun glittered along the ripples of the water and glinted off of the metal of the boats that sat snugly in their slips.

Creek was a very misleading name.  It was an expansive waterway connecting Harbor River and Port Royal sound.  Of course all of this was connected to the warm Atlantic Ocean.  The Lowcountry was like this everywhere, smaller lush waterways all connected to each other and eventually to the big blue.  

He stood on the front law.  It was expertly manicured and unbelievably green.  There was a perfectly framed wall of shrubberies that seperated the start of the water from the property 50 yards ahead.  Behind him were stairs that led to one of the hardest things he will ever do.

He would much rather just sit his ass on these steps and watch the boats pass bye and listen to the gulls as the salty breeze took away all his worries.  He was already so tired from this morning.  

He groaned and turned his head away from his fantasy, forcing himself to climb the steps.

The porch was indeed grand.  Plenty of room, and this view will surely knock these rich assholes socks off.

He gave the porch an appraising look before opening one of the french doors that led into the building.  A comfortable rectangular room expanded before him.  Large white pillars with crown  moulding and attractive sconces ran through the middle of the room, separating the dining area from the social.

Naked round tables dotted the room, waiting for cloth and setting.  There was an archway bordered by walls on both sides decorated with beautiful photography of the island.

Dean heard voices coming from beyond the archway and he followed.  The building became darker, and much older as he passed the archway, but still beautiful; very classic with dark woods, and maroon and tan carpeting.

There was a large bar to his right and a few more tables to his left.  Directly in front of him was an exit  and what looked like an office.

“Hello?” Dean called out.

“Michael? In here!” Jody responded.

He felt the old carpet give under his feet as he made his way to the office door.  He knocked against the frame of the door gently as all eyes turned to him.

“What the hell happened?” Jody said.

“Nothing. What are  you talking about?”

“Well,” joined Benny, “You’re as pale as a vampire for one.”

“You look like hammered shit. And…” Jody paused, sniffing the air “You smell sick.”

“Gee, thanks guys.” Dean rolled his eyes but both Jody and Benny kept their eyes trained on him. “I’m fine!”

“If you say so brother.”  Even Benny’s cajun drawl couldn’t disguise the doubt in his voice.

“Come sit.”  Jody patted the empty seat in the middle.  

Thankful that their line of questioning had stopped, Dean did as he was asked.  He slumped down in the chair. “What are we waiting on?”

“The manager.”  Benny’s voice fell to a whisper.  “She’s kinda pissed I will be catering.  They lose money.”

“Well, boo hoo.  It’s not like i’m a millionaire.” Dean said.

“Boohoo Indeed Mr. Smith,” Came a voice behind them, making Dean cringe.  “I will be just fine letting Mr. Lafitte cater.  I _am_ a millionaire.”  The manager, a buxom redhead in a skin tight black pencil skirt and red blouse, sat down behind the desk in front of the trio.  She rested her head on her left gloved hand, tilted her head and smiled.   

An ice cold shiver ran the length of Dean's spine.  He did not like this woman.  She was an Alpha, and smelled like ash and iron.  

“My name is Abbadon  Pitt, but you can call me Abby.  I am the manager of this venue as well as a separate location in Bluffton.  I have already met Mrs. Mills and Mr. Lafitte but I have yet to meet the Omega behind this reservation.” Abby held out her right hand expectantly as she drew out the word ‘Omega’.

“Michael Smith.” Dean said reluctantly taking her hand.

It was cold and clammy.  It felt like he imagined a corpses hand would feel.  He wished she would have offered her gloved hand.  Why the hell was she only wearing one glove?

Dean couldn’t pull his eyes away from her. There was something wrong with her and he couldn’t figure out what, other than her distasteful scent. A ringing began in his ears and it felt like all the humidity was sucked out of the room, leaving paper thin air between them.  A spotlight was illuminated from above, blacking out Jody and Benny.  He tried to pull all of his intuition to read this Alpha.  She seemed muted.  He could plainly see the vibrant hues that colored her hair, lips, and nails, but underneath that she was void of color.  She was void of presence.  Soulless. She didn’t seem inherently dangerous, but the lack of life inside of her put Dean on edge.  This was obviously an act.  This Alpha was not what she appeared.   She winked at him before taking back her hand.  Light, noise and breathable air rushed back into the room, jarring Dean back into reality.

“So, what I need to know is the approximate number of people and the date.”

Dean sat farther up in his seat and cleared his throat.  “I umm.”

“One Hundred and Thirty people, give or take ten.” Jody said with a smile.

Abby smirked. “Interesting that Mr. Smith wouldn’t know how many people are coming to his own fundraiser.”

Condescending Alpha...

“Well Officer Mills here is my head of security.  I left the final list to her.”

Abby’s smirk disappeared and she looked down at the papers in front of her, writing the number Jody had given her down.

“And the date?”

“What is today? September 7th? How about the 10th?” Dean said with a grin.

“Ok, November 10th.  That day is open.” Abby said.

“No, not November.  September 10th.”

“That...is Monday.” The porcelain of Abby’s face lightened further as the last remaining color drained from her face.

“Yup.” Dean said with a pop of his lips and a wink.  Jody and Benny’s heads moved back and forth like they were watching a tennis match.

Dean was shocked he didn’t scent a spike of anger, or feel the pressure of Alpha dominance come from her.  That wasn’t natural.  He knew he pissed her off and it doesn’t matter how professional she pretended to be, she was still human.

If looks could kill, Dean would be dust from the laser beams of fury shooting out of Abby’s eyes.  Dean tried not to laugh, he really did.  He knew, despite him being an Omega, this was a large paying job, and one that would get publicity.  She couldn’t say no, and that just made Dean all the more gitty.  He succeeded in keeping his laughter from escalating her strangely scent free anger, however he let his smile stay plastered on his face.

“Very well then Mr. Smith.” Abby said robotically.  She wrote the date in,  and signed in a few places before passing the piece of paper roughly across the desk to Dean.  “If you will just initial here, here and sign here under my signature.” Abby pointed a sharp, red manicured nail to two boxes and a line.  Dean took a few seconds to skim over the paper.  It seemed to be in order.  His signature was declaring the information correct.

“Mr. Laffitte I need you to sign this sheet along with Mr. Smith, stating that you are declining our catering service and providing your own.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Benny said pulling the new sheet toward him, signing and passing it to Dean.

“Mrs. Mills I have nothing for you to sign.  I understand the regretful necessity of your presence.”  Abby said with an exaggerated frown but almost in an instant that frown disappeared. “I will just need the 10% down payment please.  We take check , visa or mastercard.” From furious, to forced sympathy to chipper; Dean was having whiplash with this Alpha.

Dean pulled out a pre written check, as Jody and Benny stood and said their thank you’s and headed for the exit.  Dean stood and handed the check across the desk. Still sitting,  Abby reached to take it.  Not only did she take the check but she held his hand.  Dean pulled back but Abby wouldn’t let go.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Smith.” She snarled and all the ferocious animosity that she had masterfully held back clouded the room in a suffocating miasma of hate.  

What the hell?  She couldn’t take a fun little back and forth?  

He had his fair share of dealing with these kind of Alphas.  He wasn’t immune, but he was so accustomed to this behavior he could push aside instinct and see the Alphas for what they truly were.  Spoiled toddlers on steroids.

Dean straightened his back and raised his head.  “Anytime, Abby.”  If she wanted to squeeze his hand till it started snapping she was welcome to.  He was not going to let her posturing intimidate him.  He could camouflage his scent too, and he was not giving off anything but indifference to the situation.  Why would this woman need to have the ability to hide her scent?  It takes years of training.

She yanked her hand back.  He could see her hand twitching and the veins in her forehead were pulsing.  

_I can posture too, bitch._

“I’ll keep in touch with updates.  Would you prefer texts or emails?”

“Email.”

“Very good.  That is all.  I look forward to servicing your guests for the fundraiser.”  Her speech was stilted and the cloud of anger had dissipated to a lingering haze.

“Thank you.”  Dean said just as robotically, turning to leave.

“Oh...Mr. Smith.” Abby said.

Dean paused at the door jamb.  He forced his face to neutrality and turned.

“You have a _wonderful_ weekend.” She said with a grin that would be right at home on Hannibal Lecter's face.

It was such a simple send off.  But it was loaded with intent that had Dean's stomach rolling uneasily.  He could feel perspiration start to dot the back of his neck and his heart skip.

“Y-you too.” Dean said quickly, making his leave as fast as his legs could carry him without looking like he was running.

Dean jogged down the stairs and tried to slow his gait as he approached Benny and Jody in the parking lot.

“What the FUCK was her problem?”

“What do you mean?” Benny said.

“Are you deaf?” Dean asked.

Jody raised an eyebrow to Benny.  “Dean, she was very professional.  I mean she was very stiff, so she might have come off as a bitch, but she just meant business.”  Jody countered.

“Yeah brother, I didn’t smell anything off either.”

“She didn’t seem pissed to EITHER of you?” Dean raised his hands in question and dropped them in defeat when his friends shook their head in the negative.

Jody walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Dean, you need to take the afternoon to go rest.  Did you have an attack?” she whispered.

“No.” He lied.

Jody bore holes into the side of his face when he refused to meet her gaze.  She knew he was lying so he didn’t know why he bothered.

Jody sighed. “10-4, little boy.  But still go home and take a bath, or have a beer.  Hell have a bath beer. Just do me a favor and relax.”

Dean chuckled.  “10-4, boss lady.”

 

 

It wasn’t a bad suggestion.  He was tired, and his shoulders were stiff with tension.  He parked in front of the house and trudged up the stairs, his legs heavy.   He had called the shelter to check in.  Missouri said all was well and she had managed  preparing lunch by herself.  The glass repair had been finished two hours ago, and Gadreel was sitting at the front desk with her, keeping each other company.  

The stress hadn’t disappeared, but with everything calm at the shelter and the fundraiser off to a good start, despite the bitch Alpha in charge,  Dean admitted to himself that maybe he deserved a nap.  

He kicked off his boots at the front door and locked the deadbolt behind him.  He pulled off his shirt and wiggled his jeans down his body, tripping, as he walked across his living room to his own room.

Dean slid the sliding glass doors open and shut the screens, letting the soft sounds of the lowcountry filter into his room.  Normally to relax, he would sit out on the deck, that was exclusive to his room, and have a cup of coffee or the rare occasion, a beer.  Dean had dropped alcohol a long time ago.  He allowed himself a beer once in a while, but it never went beyond that.

Dean breathed in the warm salty air and threw himself into his bed, his perfect, memory foam bed.  Dean had a tendency to hoard money.  He rarely splurged on anything for himself.  However, when he sat on this mattress in the store, his own body begged him to buy it, tired of tweaked muscles from the shitty 20 year old spring mattress.

He turned on his stomach and gripped the pillow, smiling as he felt the breeze over his bare back and legs.  

_So nice…._

Dean jerked awake, his pillow flying off the bed.  He wiped the drool from his chin with a grimace and glared at his phone and he grabbed the source of the obnoxious ringing.  His phone told him he had only been asleep for a hour.  

“Maaaannnn, come on.” Dean whined before sliding to accept the call.  “Hello?”

“Is this the guardian of.” A pause . “Cassondra Smith?” A rough female voice asked.

“Yes, I’m her father.”

“Hold please.”

“Ok….”

The line went quiet. With a raised eyebrow he pulled the phone away just to make sure he was still connected.

“Mr. Smith?”  A younger voice returned to the line.

“Yes.”

“Hi, this is Anna Milton, the principal of Hilton Head middle school.”

Dean's stomach dropped.  “Hi, what's going on?”  Dean tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but his mind always went to worse case scenario first.

“There was an incident your daughter was apart of, and we would really appreciate it if you could--”

“What happened is she ok?”

“Mr. Smith, she is fine.  The aforementioned incident was a fight but she is fine.”

“A fight?  Jesus.” Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair.  “Yeah, ok, I’ll be there in 10.” Dean hung up and grabbed his discarded clothes. He got dressed in record time and rushed to his car.  It took every drop of patience he had not to speed and cuss out the old fogies that thought doing ten under the speed limit was acceptable.  As usual a million scenarios played in his head like a movie on meth.  The principal said she was fine, but why did it happen?  Why?  Why would anyone want to hurt Cassie?

It was only noon, so the parking lot was empty save for Mr. wax beta patrolling the school.  Dean parked in the visitors spot and jogged to the entrance.  The older woman at the front desk took in Dean's wide eyes, frazzled hair and lumpy clothes that didn’t hide his tattoos, with judgemental eyes.

“Judge me all you want lady, but at least I’m not wearing a pink sweatshirt with cats all over it.”

She gasped as Dean signed in on the sheet attached to the clipboard.  “And I don’t smell like cat piss and calamine lotion.”

“How dare you!” She put her hand to her chest.

Without another word and a smile, he walked past her and followed the signs to the principal's office.  He had no idea where the damn room was.  He never had no cause to go there in the past.  She had never been in trouble before.  She had never been targeted before.  He wasn’t beyond taking whoever hit his little girl out into the woods for a very real lesson in fear.

He could smell him before he saw him.  Rage, very similar to what he smelled in Abby’s office earlier today.  If anyone should smell like that it was him.  His body reacted to the scent and his adrenaline started pumping  through his veins.

He rounded a corner off the main hallway and saw Cassie sitting on a bench next to the principal's door.  She was huddled in on her self, hugging her knees.  He ran to her and kneeled in front of her.

“Hey, baby I just got the call are you ok?”  He tucked her long dark hair behind her ear and looked over what he could see of her hidden face.  He didn’t see any bruises and she didn’t respond to him.  “Cassie, honey, please tell me you are ok?”

“I’m fine.” She mumbled into her knees.

“Mr. Smith?” Dean stood and turned to see a petite Omega with soft red hair and dainty features.  She was very pretty and tried to hide her anxiety under the scent of strawberries and chocolate.

“Yes, what---”

  
“Please come in.”  She said with a smile.  “Cassondra, you too please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Cassie said.

Principal Milton stood to the side and motioned for them to continue into the office.  Dean followed Cassie and his skin broke out into goosebumps as the heavy scent of anger assaulted his nose.

“Whoa.” Dean said, pausing at the threshold of the room. The principal stopped and took notice of Dean’s hesitancy.  There was no way Dean could have any kind of conversation with that stink.  Even if the sour scent of anger wasn’t bad enough,  this guy stunk of dirt and stale lake water.  He smelled like low tide, which simply meant he smelt like shit.

“Mr. Hendrickson.  Please calm down, you are coming off as threatening.”

He saw the shadow of a large man stop pacing.

The scent didn’t go away, but the thickness of it did.  

Dean shrugged and walked into the large office.  In the left corner of the room, a sizeable dark skinned man stood with his arms crossed, fury etched into every line and pore on his face. In front of, who he assumed was Mr. Hendrickson, was a mini version of himself sitting in a seat at the head of the principles desk, holding an ice pack to his face.  Dean snorted inwardly.  Well, Principal Milton was correct, Cassie was fine. This kid though, probably shouldn’t have pissed of his daughter.  Dean wanted to laugh, but mr tall, dark, and pissed off wouldn’t think it was as funny as Dean would.

Cassie hopped into the empty chair and Dean, still keeping Hendrickson in his peripheral, stood behind his daughters chair.

“Ok, Cassie, please tell me again why you punched Micah?” Principal Milton sighed.

“He was being a jerk.”

“No ma'am.  I need to know what he said.”

Cassie shifted uncomfortable in the wooden seat.

“I really--”

“Cassondra, tell Mrs. Milton.  Right now please.”  Dean said evenly.

“Daddy, please don’t make me.”

Shit that broken voice.  “I’m sorry, baby girl, but you struck another student and we need to know why.”

Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited on Cassie to explain herself.

“I wanted to ask Brandon to the dance, and he was talking to Micah, so I waited.  Micah asked me what I wanted. He sounded angry.  I asked Brandon and Micha started laughing like he did last time.”

“Micah, that wasn’t very nice.” Mrs. Milton chided.  Micah just shrugged his shoulders.  What a little shit. “Go ahead Cassondra.”

“I asked him why he kept laughing at me and he said that no one wants to go to the dance with me because….”  Dean heard her take a deep breath. “I was probably a white trash slut like my dad.”

It felt like cold water was splashed over his body.  He tensed and his heart skipped a beat.  He forced himself to close his eyes, count to twenty and take deep breaths.

There was no calming himself down in this room.  The stench of Alpha was still heavy in the air, and he could hear father and son laughing  next to him.

“Mr. Hendrickson, you are being very inappropriate.”  Mrs. Milton snapped.  Dean smelled the sharp tang of Omega anger and the laughing stopped.

“Ok, well.” Mrs. Milton said leaning back in her chair.  “Micah, I’m very disappointed in you.  That was a disgusting thing to say and you will be given ISS.” Micah groaned and his father tapped him on the head.  “Cassie, I am sorry he said that to you, but you cannot hit people.  You should have come to your teacher or even myself.  You know I have an open door policy.  Violence is not the answer.  You are suspended for a week.”

“What!” Cassie shouted, leaning forward in her chair.

Dean pulled her back gently and Mrs. Milton held her hand up.

“I will have your assignments sent to your father's e-mail.  I expect them all to be done when you return. You and Micah please go sit outside.”

Both pups shuffled out the door slowly.

“On separate benches!”  she said before the door was shut.

“Trouble must be in your genes Smith.  Even your kid has your disgusting manners.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean said refusing to give in and look at the Alpha bastard.  

“Ok, you two.” Mrs. Milton warned.

“I didn’t know kids got in trouble these days for telling the truth.” Hendrickson said with a laugh.

Patience be damned.

“You stupid son of a bitch!”  Dean turned and charged the Alpha.  He never cared about the strength difference between Alphas and Omegas, and he didn’t care now. Dean saw red.  

“Hey!  Stop!” Mrs. Milton shouted, but it was too late.  Dean had a hold of Hendricksons collar and threw that Alpha up against the wall behind him, his head giving a satisfying crack.

“You seem a bit defensive, Omega.  Did I hit a nerve?” Henrickson chuckled, his foul scent making Dean's stomach roll.

“If your son so much as _talks_ to my daughter ever again, you will have a black eye to match your little shit head sons.”

Henrickson released an unrestrained laughed.  “Don’t threaten me Omega.  We all remember that you are no good in a fight.  Don’t start shit you can’t finish.”

“Fuck you.” Dean snarled

“You wish slut.” Henrickson whispered before easily breaking Dean's hold on his shirt.  Dean stumbled back and without warning all the air was knocked out of his chest.  He doubled over the fist that had connected with his solar plexus, grunting and with a broken weeze tried to fill his lungs again.

He didn’t even get a chance to take a full breathe before a jarring blow hit his jaw, sending him to floor.  Dean scrambled back against the wall behind him to avoid another blow.  

“That is enough!” A beta security guard rushed in, a can of Alpha mace in his hand.

Henrickson held up his hands and gave the guard a charming smile.  “I was just defending myself.”

All eyes turned to Dean.  He held his throbbing jaw and darted his tongue to his lip, tasting blood.  “Lying jackass.”

“That will be all for today gentleman.  Gather your pups and leave the school premises please.  Mr. Hendrickson, you will stay put until Mr. Smith is gone.  If either of you lay hands on each other again, I will call the police.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Henrickson said to Dean with a smirk.

Dean spat blood in return.

“Charming.  Get out, Mr. Smith.”  Mrs. Milton said pointing at the door.

Dean stood on shaky legs and hastily exited the room, closing the door behind him with more force than was necessary.  

“Lets go, Cassie.”  Dean said without stopping his advance toward the exit.

“Dad--”

“Now!”

Cassie jumped and slinging her book bag over one shoulder, trotted after him.

 

 

“Go to your room please.” Dean said as they entered the house he was trying to relax in only an hour ago.

Dean stalked over to the well loved blue couch and flopped down like he was sack of flour.

“Dad, I’m sorry.”

Dean looked up with a glare, which didn’t phase his daughter in the slightest.  She just looked right back at him, eyes hard and unwavering.  

Dean shook his head and stood up quickly and started to pace the width of the living room.

“This isn’t the first time that little shit has said stuff like that is it?”

“No.” Cassie said, now looking at the floor. She knew the jig was up.

“Is that what has been going on with you?  The moods?  You not talking to me?”  Dean stopped pacing.

Cassie shrugged and toed the carpet with her sneakers.

Bingo.

Dean kneeled in front of her and took her tiny little hands in his own.  He peeked under the veil of hair shrouding her face.  “Hey, I’m not mad at you.”

“You seem pretty pissed.”

“Hey, language, and yes I’m pissed, but not at you.  Never you.” Dean squeezed her hands.  “I would be a bad parent if I didn’t tell you you shouldn’t have hit him.  I would also be a bad parent to tell you he deserved it.”

Cassie giggled and pulled her hands free, only to wrap them around Dean's neck, almost knocking him on his butt.

He returned the hug and felt her little body shudder before he heard the first sniffle. “Hey...Hey, sweetheart, talk to me.”

“I am just so angry!” She said around a sob.  “You are not anything like what they say!  You are the best dad in the world and I just don’t understand…” She trailed off, her tears getting the best of her.  Dean backed her up a step and looked into her eyes, on her level.

He wiped her tears away this his thumbs as he cradled her face in his hands.  “I’m sorry, baby.”

“No!” Cassie shoved his hands away.  “See!  You are always apologizing. You are always talking bad about yourself!  Why?!  Stop it!  It makes my stomach hurt when you talk like that.”

Dean was lost for words, his daughter thinks he is all that and a bag of chips, but she doesn’t know the reason he talks badly about himself, is that all those rumors, and all that judgement.  It all has its base in facts.  He never cared before, he was going to live his life how he wanted to.  He just never thought there would be ramifications. He never realized it would circle back to his daughter.  His innocent daughter is becoming a punching bag for Dean's past and lifestyle.

His eyes started to burn and his throat was tight. “You are right, Cassie, and I am sorry for that.  It is a bad habit of mine.”  He faked a smile.  “What you said makes me so happy.”

“Really.” Cassie sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her arm.

“Yup.  You are the only opinion that matters.”  Dean kissed his daughter's cheek before standing up, his thighs tight from squatting for so long.  Her opinion _used_ to be the only one that mattered.  “Why don’t you get settled in you room.  Do some homework while I make a phone call.

“Ok daddy.” Cassie said with a peck on his cheek.

He waited till her door was shut before he let out a strangled breathe.  He let a single tear fall and punched the floor until the floor creaked under the carpet.  He didn’t know how long he stayed kneeling on the floor in the middle of his living room.  Every insult, every judgement, every confrontation from the day he arrived until yesterday replayed in his head.  He was such an idiot.  It was going to catch up with him eventually, but instead of catching up with him, it caught up to his daughter and it just wasn’t fair.  Why was he such a fucking idiot.

He pulled himself off the floor and took out his phone as he walked into the kitchen to start on dinner.  He didn’t have to scroll down the alphabet too far.  He tapped the name he was looking for and held the phone to his ear, the ringing calming in a new way.  

The other and clicked to life.  “Hey man!  I was wondering when you were going to call me!  I was starting to have Michael withdrawals, and besides I need  you to help me with this damn map in Bloodborne.  I can’t get past the fucking ghoul!”

“Whoa! Charlie hello to you too.” Dean chuckled.  “I don’t know why you ask me to help when you are the superior gamer.”

“I might be the superior gamer, but when it comes to Bloodborne, you are the superior hunter.”  

Dean shrugged despite the fact Charlie couldn’t see.  “I do have a knack for that game.  I dunno, something about killing monsters just satisfies me.”

“So, whats up mr hunter?”

“I need to get laid.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you but I can’t help you with that.”

“Oh, ha-ha.  No, we should go out.  We haven’t been to Club One in a while, and I need to get some stuff out of my system.”  

“Oh?  Say no more.  Find a sitter and we will go live it up tomorrow night.”

“That is the goal.  Thanks Charlie, I’ll pick you up at eight tomorrow.”

“Eight works for me.  See you tomorrow!”

Yup, Bye.”  Dean almost hung up but a muffled shout caught his attention

“Hey!  Michael.”

Dean held the phone to his ear again. “Yeah?”

“I am not stupid.  You have a pattern.  Do you have beer in the house?”

Dean sighed.  “No.”

“Good.  The price of my company is the truth.  You gonna pay up tomorrow?”

“Do I have to be emotional about it?” Dean mock whined.

Charlie gasped. “I would never expect that from you.  Just a retelling will do.”

“Fine.  Slavedriver…Thanks Charlie.”

“Love you too Mike. Bye.”  

The line went dead.  

 If he was going to get emotional for anyone it would be her.  She might as well be the little sister he never wanted.  Dean smiled at the phone, thankful for his best friend.

 

 

 

 

facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I technically met my deadline for updating once a month. hahahaha omg I suck. 
> 
> If you want to keep up with my updates and hear my excuses as to why I'm not writing, you can follow me on twitter. Feel free to follow and harass the shit out of me until I write. XD
> 
> https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme
> 
> Tumblr: http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/ (NSFW)


	8. To be or not to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter shouldn't come as a surprise if you read the tags. I know a lot of people won't like it, but just stick with me. 
> 
> TW: Sexual Harassment- words and unwanted advances.
> 
> This is the song at the dance : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean could feel the pounding bass pulsate in his chest from across the street.  

 

“You gonna go in or are we just going to stand here and oggle all the pretty people going in?”  Dean shot Charlie a sour face, “You wanted to get laid Mike, you can’t do that standing on the curb.”

 

Dean looked all around him as Charlie rolled her eyes.  “You are being paranoid. No one is going to take your picture, and even if they do, it is none of their business.  

 

“Yeah, but it is a gay club. Peop--”

 

“And you’re Bi. Congratulations. Let's go celebrate our differences amongst a sea of writhing bodies.  You will have your pick---”

 

“Okay, Okay! I get it.”  Dean chuckled softly.

  
He could feel eyes on him as he approached the door and the pressure of being surrounded weighed on him as he entered.  He knew he would get looks, they always looked, and for once he that was his goal. That is why he wore (what he did) tight Levi’s that accentuated his perky butt, and an obscenely tight black V-neck that hugged the muscles of his arms and showed off his tattoos. His leather jacket and Doc Martens added the finishing touch to his outfit. Charlie teased him for the shirt the whole ride into Savannah.  She can laugh all she wants dressed in her baggy nerd shirts. This is how he felt sexy. He was still himself, just with a little fringe. He wanted to be noticed by the right people and for the first time in years he basked in the attention.  
  
Inside, the bass vibrated through him, from the top of his head all the way down to his toes. Lights flashed with a seizure inducing pace, and an amalgamation of scents permeated the space.  The club did a good job of placing scent neutralizers all over the place, otherwise it would be uninhabitable . Dean smiled, letting himself be sucked into the atmosphere, head bobbing as he sauntered up to the bar of to his right.

  
“Mike…” Charlie pulled on his shirt.

 

“Just one.” he said loudly, sticking up his index finger.

 

Charlie used two fingers to motion between her eyes and his in the classic “I'm watching you” gesture.  Understood.  He stuck out his tongue and she responded with an enthusiastic middle finger.

 

Charlie motioned to the pool tables before leaving Dean’s side after he  nodded, keeping an eye out as he pushed closer to the bar. It was a Friday night, so there was not much room to navigate through the mass of people out for a good time.  The dance floor was directly across from the bar. A giant wall of mirrors encompassed the entire wall connected to the wooden floor. The bodies jumped to the pulsing music, grinding in trance-like movements.  He laughed trying to imagine himself dancing. He would look like a fool.

 

_The gym smelled like plastic, and the lights from the disco ball reflected off of the cheap silver and white snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.  The exterior lights were dimmed and did a decent job of hiding the bleachers. Confetti littered the floor and white trees with lights lined the dance floor.  He certainly didn’t feel like he was in a winter wonderland, especially when it was December and still 72 degrees outside. Thanks Alabama. But they did try, and he had loved seeing Cas’ face light up when they walked through the doors._

 

_Everyone watched Cas’ every move.  He was, after all, the talk of the town after all.  No one thought he would present as an Alpha. Everyone looked at him differently now.  Instead of indifference, the Alphas nodded with respect and the Omegas would giggle and put on their best doe eyes.  All the batted eyelashes made Dean want to puke., just because his friend had presented, didn’t mean he’d look at him any different.   He had always looked at him the same way and always would._

 

 _He didn’t know if Cas noticed, but if he did, Dean couldn’t tell.  They both did a good job of keeping each other occupied with friends.  Of course, Cas had to regale the tale of popping a knot. Rolling his eyes, he  walked over to the refreshment table, only to find that none of hte store bought rubber looking cookies looked appetising.  His stomach hurt. Dean didn’t know if he was pissed because it wasn’t him that popped a knot, or the fact that Cas was sharing something so private.  Dean thought he was special when Cas told him the details, their normal hesitation gone. Cas needed to talk, and so Dean listened._   _He supposed Alphas would always be Alphas; bragging was in their genes, or maybe their knot_ . _He grabbed two cups of punch and started to walk back over to his group of friends._

 

_Cas must have seen him on the periphery of his vision because he turned to face him with a bright smile, and waved him over.  Before Dean could return the gesture, it felt like a truck hit him, the punch spilling all over his shirt and pants. Dean hit the floor with a heavy thud, his hip aching in pain and his palms burning with the impact._

 

_A cruel laugh sounded above him.  “Watch where you are going, little baby.”_

 

_“What the fuck, you--”_

 

 _“This is what happens when you are a faggot.  You don’t present. Wittle Dean will never get a knot.”  Eldon Styne sneered. “Why are you even here? Still chasing after_ _Novak like a little puppy?”  Styne laughed. Dean tried to stand, brushing off the remaining drops of punch from his khakis.  He didn’t make it far before he felt Styne push him back to the ground._

 

_“Stop!” Dean shouted._

 

_“Why even bother, Winchester?  The punch actually improves those ratty ass clothes!  Oh, that’s right, Daddy can’t afford a pot to piss---”_

 

_Styne was cut off with a yelp as he spun around suddenly._

 

_“You got something to say, Styne?” Cas growled and threw the other Alpha to the ground._

 

_“Yeah, Alpha fucker, I do.” Styne attempted to rise, but Dean heard a sickening crack when Styne slipped and hit the ground once again, gripping his face and whining._

 

_“No, Styne.  I don’t think you do.  Get away from Dean and get out of here or I will help you do so.”_

 

_“Fuck you, Castiel!” Styne spat viciously as he slowly pushed to his feet, seeming to scoop up his pride before he limped out of the gym._

 

_“You wish.” Cas screamed after him._

 

 _Ash and Garth witnessed the scene with horror.  Dean however,_ _just grabbed the hand Cas offered and hoisted himself up.  “My hero.” Dean grumbled, straightening out his shirt and wondering if it was salvageable._

 

_“Dean, why didn’t you--”_

 

_“Don't ask stupid questions, Cas.”_

 

 _“But you usually--”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Cas, everyone else has presented.  They are bigger than I am! It is open season on little, poor, white trash Winchester!”_

 

_“Dean…”  Cas rested a hand on his shoulder, but Dean brushed it off roughly before turning and storming off._

 

 _The loud thumping music started to give him a headache when he passed the DJ and his speakers, weaving through his fellow students all jumping around, dancing to the music like they didn’t have a care in the world. They didn’t see what a dick Styne really was; a stupid, popular, rich, fuck.  Dean tried to brush away the burning in his eyes, his chest tight with festering anger that he had nowhere to distribute._ _  
_ _  
_ _He found himself in the corner of the gym, hidden away behind the farthest set of bleachers that were extended.  Dean leaned against the wall and slid down, massaging his temple with one hand as he checked his watch, groaning when he realised that there was still two hours to go before Cas’s dad said he’d be outside to take them home._

 

_“Dammit…”  Dean thumped his head on the painted cinder block wall._

 

_“Dean…?”_

 

_Dean’s heart broke a little when he heard that voice.  It wasn’t the voice of Alpha Cas. It was just Cas._

 

_“I’m sorry Dean, I wasn’t thinking…”_

 

_Dean waved him off.  “No, Cas, it isn’t you.  You saved my ass. Thank you.  I’m just a dick.”_

 

_Cas blanched.  “No you are not!  Dean you’re angry and I get that.  You aren’t a dick.”_

 

 _Dean let his eyes flick up to look at where his friend was leaning against the bleachers, arms crossed, eyebrows pinched in a worried expression._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Thank you.”  Dean whispered._ _  
_ _  
_ _Cas merely smiled.  “Come on let's go dance.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t dance, you know that.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Well, neither do I.  It isn’t so much dancing as it is, flailing your arms around and jumping.  Come on, it will be fun.” Cas chuckled, flashing Dean his beautiful smile._ _  
_ _  
_ _Dean glared at Cas, returning his silent argument with mock pouty lips._

 

 _“Fine…” Dean grumped and reached his arm up, upon which Cas gripped his hand and pulled him closer._ _  
_ _  
_ _Time slowed to a crawl and the dancers seemed to freeze.  The music stopped thumping and the soft plucking of a guitar started as an angelic voice filled the gym._ _  
_ _  
_ **_“It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart…..Without saying a word you can light up the dark...Try as I may I could never explain, what I hear when you don’t say a thing…”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _Dean didn’t know if he stopped breathing or if he started panting. Dean’s arms erupted in goosebumps as he came to a standstill, pressed against Cas’ now taller body ._ **** _He should be freaking out. He knew his eyes were wide, and that he was blushing .  He knew how he felt. He knew this was wrong._

 

 _But,_ _there was nothing else.  Just the song and Castiel's intense gaze in a spotlight just for them._ _  
__  
__He felt a pull and his body moved impossibly closer against Cas. Dean felt the squeeze of Cas’ hands on his hip and Dean's arm instinctually wrapped around Cas’ shoulders, no questions asked._ _  
__  
__Cas started to sway with the introduction of the gentle drums and Dean went with him.  Was he dreaming? Did Styne actually knock him out?_ _  
__  
__“I thought this involved jumping and flailing.” Dean said softly, tentatively letting his chin rest on Cas’ shoulder._ _  
__  
__Dean could feel Cas’ laugh rumble  in his chest, his own smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  “I don’t make the rules, I just follow the music, and this seemed like more of a swaying kind of song.”_ _  
__  
__“Sound logic.”  Dean hummed, losing himself  in the motion and the warmth of Cas pressed firmly against his body._ _  
_

**_“ but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd…”_ **

 

 _His mind was blissfully blank.  There was no worry. No John. No Styne. The fight that happened only fifteen minutes ago seemed like it happened years ago. . - No one had ever been able to calm him down so easily.  Perfection is a hard thing to capture. Almost impossible. Except Dean had found it, right here in this moment._ _  
_ _  
_ **_“You say it best, when you say nothing at all.”_ ** **_  
_ ** _  
_ _Nothing lasts forever._

 

 _Dean was pulled out of this moment with a bright flash of light and the click of a shutter._ _  
_ _Dean jerked away from Cas as if the Alpha’s touch had burned him , and Cas turned around sharply._

 

_Brian, another unpresented kid in Dean’s art class stood frozen, camera still held up.  Cas must have had a look because Brian backed away slowly. “Sorry...I’m just taking pictures for the yearbook.”_

 

 _Cas glanced at Dean and then back at the photographer.  “Delete it.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yup. Sure thing. No problem.”_ **** _Brian backed away slowly, and then sprinted across the gym._ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _“I’m sorry, Cas.  I’m sorry.” Dean said, refusing to look  Cas in the face._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hey, don’t worry, it’s ok…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“No!  It isn’t!”  Dean shouted before following Brian’s trail across the gym in a sprint, eyes following him curiously.  He had a glimpse of what it could be. It was just a glimpse that he knew he couldn’t have and the result was an empty void of misery.  He wouldn’t survive it if he allowed himself to get that close again._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ Hey!  Yo, buddy!”  
  
Dean turned around quickly, very nearly knocking over a barstool and the suit-clad Alpha occupying it.

 

“Sorry.” He said stunned, ignoring the annoyed look the Alpha was throwing Dean’s way.  

 

“That will be $15.80.”  
  
“For two beers?”  
  
The bartender just looked at Dean with a bored expression plastered on his face and an outreached hand.- Dean shook his head and handed him a twenty.  “Keep the change.”  
  
The bartender nodded and walked away.  Dean thought he should do the same, move his legs toward the pool tables where Charlie was waiting, but he couldn’t.  He was rooted to the ground, blankly staring ahead at nothing in particular.  
  
What the fuck was that?  Dean leaned against the bar and took deep breaths until his heart rate was slower than the beat of the electronic remix  blasting through the club. He needed to call Pam.

He heard a muffled shout and looked around.  Dean saw the familiar shock of red hair shouting from across the room.  He had no idea what she was saying but she seemed annoyed.

  
He shook his head and grabbed the dripping bottles, making his way over to Charlie although the crowd was making it difficult to maneuver.  Dean bumped into a beta and spilled beer on his sleeve. Dean instantly felt remorseful when he noticed that he had spilled beer on the guy’s suit.

 

“Sorry!” He shouted behind him.  Why would you wear a suit to a damn club, Dean grumbled under his breath.

 

“What the hell took you so long?  Did someone mess with you? You look terrified.”  Charlie asked in one breath.  
  
“No, no I’m fine.  I just haven’t been around this many people in a while.”  Dean forced a smile. “Come on, I need to kick your ass.” Dean winked and handed Charlie her beer before grabbing a cue and chalking the tip.  
  
“You’re on, Smith.” Charlie smirked and cracked her knuckles.

  
  


  
  
Charlie leaned a hip against the wall, her arms crossed in annoyance.  

No one ever bested Dean in a game of pool. No one but Charlie, yet not even her advanced skill could save her in this game.  He needed a distraction, so he threw everything he had into pool. He had been so concentrated on the game he barely registered all the eyes glued to his ass every time he bent over to take his shot;  Alphas, Omegas and betas alike. Dean had to throw a few glares over his shoulder because his cue would tip an arm or a t-shirt. There were a few more men in suits who had come to watch. Bouncers? He wished they would do their jobs.  This one grease ball with way too much cologne on was particularly hard of hearing. Dean had told him at least three times to back off . The Alpha would grumble something unintelligible and eventually acquiesce. Dean was sure it was of the cringy x-rated variety.    
  
It was annoying, of course, but he was used to the crowds.  Charlie, on the other hand, was not, and like a true ass hole he used that to his advantage.  Dean bent over, pool cue balancing in between his index and middle fingers. Whistles and catcalls were on par with the cheering as he lined up his last shot.  He called the pocket and the entire corner of the bar was still and silent.  
  
With a sharp crack, Dean sunk the eight ball in the left corner.  Dean shot up and jerked his arm upwards victoriously, the muscles in his arms bulging.   The crowd he had acquired cheered and Charlie rolled her eyes with a smile.  
  
“Ok Smith.  Rack ‘em. Best four out of six.”

 

Reveling in joy from his win he was about to respond when his nose was assaulted with syrup thick cologne and days old vegetable oil.  The grease ball had snuck in behind him and decided it was a good idea to wrap a too large arm around his shoulders. Dean immediately froze, an uncomfortable shiver running its way through his body.

 

“Awww, but you have had him all night.  I think it’s time to share him. Don’t you think so sexy?”

The strange Alpha squeezed Dean's shoulder aggressively and breathed heavily into his ear.

 

Dean shrugged him off and turned.  “Not interested in being shared, thanks.”  Dean squared his shoulders and straightened his back.  

 

“Oh, don’t be like that Omega.”  The Alpha licked his lips. “Everyone knows what you are doing when you bend over like that.”

 

“Yeah you neanderthal, I’m playing pool.  Fuck off.”

 

Completely done with the conversation Dean turned his back on the stranger and began to re-rack the set.

 

Dean heard a growl but the nauseating smell lessened.

 

Good, he thought.  He forced a smile at an uneasy Charlie.  He refused to let a knot head ruin their night.  ‘It’s fine’, he mouthed and she visibly relaxed.

 

“Ok, Smith.  This time, I won’t go easy on you.” Charlie yelled from the other side of the table.

 

The crowd chuckled softly.  

 

“Oh good, I was hoping you would actually give me a challenge.” Dean winked and the group surrounding them ‘oohed’ collectively when he delivered his clap back.

 

Charlie held her hands up in defeat.  “Okay. Okay. Break then Mr. Pool master.”

 

Dean leaned over the table, his tongue stuck out to the side in concentration.  
  
The only warning he received was that damn smell.  He didn’t even have time to straighten up before he was pinned to the table.    
  
A spike of fury, and fear shot through his body.  He felt the aggressive man’s breath in his ear and felt the covered erection push into the crease of his ass.  The man had and iron grip on his wrists.  
  
“See, what did I tell you, Omega.  You are bent over so ready for me. No one with an ass like yours does this by accident.”

 

Dean growled low and thrust his head back.  He winced when the back of his head connected with the asshole’s nose, but the shriek of pain was worth it.    
  
The pressure left his back and Dean stood up quickly.  Without thinking, he grabbed each end of the cue and snapped it over his thigh.  
  
The pathetic Alpha was rolling on the floor and holding his nose and screaming out every slur and curse known to man.  
  
Dean leaned over and grabbed the Alpha by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up.  
  
“Listen here asshole.” The Alpha stumbled as Dean pushed him back against the corner wall.  The wall creaked with the force of the alpha’s body meeting the wall.  
  
“You will get what is coming  your way, you dumb cunt.” The alpha’s words were gargled in his throat as blood rushed into his mouth.  Dean could feel the hot spittle on his cheek and neck.  
  
“Well, it ain’t gonna be from your limp dick.” Dean gripped the back of his head and forced it back. Dean raised the broken cue and the Alpha squeaked as the sharp wooden tip pressed against his neck, a single bead of blood pooled where tender skin yielded to the splintered edge.

 

“I will say this once.  If I see you again, anywhere, I will kill you.  If I even hear of you talking to another Omega, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?” Dean growled in warning.  
  
He got no answer so he pressed harder.  The Alpha gasped and screamed. “Yes! Fine!  Fuck you, slut!”  
  
Dean dragged the Alpha through the crowd and threw him toward the exit, the dance floor moving out of the way of the clumsy, flailing Alpa.  Dean spat in the alphas direction dropped the broken cue before walking back toward the pool tables. Dean wiped the blood spittle smeared across his cheek off his face.  Ugh, he needed a wet paper towel, and preferably a shower. The shower would have to wait, but he could still make it to the bathroom.

 

The crowd was starting to disperse, the jubilant mood effectively killed. He felt a few small hands pat his shoulder sympathetically as they walked away.   Dean's arms and legs were starting to shake with adrenaline. He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn’t slow his breathing. Most of the Omegas looked terrified.  All the Alphas were either laughing or frowning. All except one.

 

This one alpha decided he wanted to smile at Dean regardless of his violent display.  What was this guy’s deal? The guy just kept staring at him. The commotion and bodies around him started to fade away.  His peripheral faded to black. The man raised his hands and clapped with a nod of his head.  
  
What a weird guy.  He looked like he belonged at a yacht club instead of a gay bar.  The man’s dark hair was tidy with a handsome cut. He wore a white polo with fitted dark wash jeans and clean boat shoes.  He was about six foot and looked solid. He filled out the polo well and had a masculine, handsome face.

  
Dean wanted to tell him to take a picture, but found that he didn’t mind this man staring at him so much.  Dean smirked and nodded back. Time had never really gone at a normal pace for Dean, and if it had, he might have missed the look of terror on the handsome stranger’s face.  
  
He had learned over the years to trust his gut and right now, looking at the man’s fear filled eyes as he rushed toward him, his gut told him to duck.  Which is exactly what he tried to do. He wasn’t fast enough.  
  
It all only took half a second.  He felt the burn and then felt the gravity and force of a collision only millimeters behind him.  
  
He hissed and bowed his back as he staggered toward the wall.  Something cut his back and he felt warmth spreading slowly. Screams and shouts echoed around him, but he was fine.  He glanced toward the pool corner and saw Charlie trying get to him, but people blocked her way. He could see her screaming but nothing was coming out as the sounds of pandemonium drowned her out.    
  
A new crowd had gathered around him, but this time they gave room.  No one was looking at him and that was when he heard the growls. He turned and saw his stranger on top of the knot head.  The strangers hand was red. You couldn’t even tell if the man had skin on his hand. The air was heavy with the scent of rage.  
  
Dean was thankful, but he didn’t want a death on his hands.  
  
“Whoa!  Whoa!” he shouted and grabbed the other man’s wrist.  He immediately stopped and looked behind him.  
  
The handsome stranger’s face was contorted in fury.  This was not the charming guy he had just seen. This was a feral animal and cold fear ran through Dean's body.  He wanted to back away from him, but he didn’t have the chance.  
  
The man got off of the knot head and within a second his face relaxed and he was checking ever inch of Dean and asking him rapid fire questions in a British accent.  His scent cleared with a puff of smoke. What the fuck? In the place of the heavy scent of anger was soft leather and black tea. He could wrap himself up in the scent. The only thing missing was an old book.  
  
“Are you ok?  Where did he get you?  I’m so sorry, I tried to get over here in enough time.”    
  
“Hey man!  Hands off.” Dean said annoyed.

  
The man didn’t seem to hear him.  He paused and turned Dean around. “But shit, I didn’t.  That looks terrible. Let’s get you to a hospital.”  
  
“No!” Dean said in a rush.  
  
The man slowly backed away and Dean turned.  
  
“Look…”  
  
“Arthur.”  
  
“Look,  Arthur. Wait, you’re British _and_ your name is Arthur?” Dean chuckled but shook his head. “I’m Michael.  Look, I appreciate this. I really do, but I am fine.” Dean poked his head around the Alpha in front of him and saw the knot head unmoving, his face a mass of red pulp.  Shit, he needed to get out of here fast. “I don’t want to draw any attention to myself.”  
  
“I really must insist.”    
  
The knot head’s buddies were talking to some of the security guards.  The looks they were throwing him were not friendly. The rest of the crowd looked on talking amongst themselves.  Some of them had cell phones out recording. Shit, shit, shit. He needed to get out of here before the cops showed up.  

 

“I also insist.”  Dean crossed his arms and winced when his skin pulled away from the cut.    
  
“Stubborn.  Fine, then at least allow  me to take a look at your injury.”  
  
“He did it!” Dean and Arthur turned towards the shout.  
  
Another alpha was pointing in their direction and the security guards started in on them.  
  
“Bollocks” the stranger said.  
  
“Fine.  You win.  I’ll follow you.” Dean said not taking his eyes off the security guards.  
  
As if a starting pistol was fired, both Dean and the man took off.  
  


  
Dean hissed as the damp, tacky shirt separated from the skin of his back.  
  
Arthur frowned and held his hand out for the garment.  “Please have a seat, I’ll get supplies and find you a change of shirt.”  Dean hesitated.

 

“You really don’t need to do all that.  If you don‘t mind me ducking low for a little bit here, I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Nonsense.  Had I acted faster, this wouldn’t have happened.”  
  
Dean stood in stunned silence and Arthur took advantage and took the ruined shirt from Dean's hand.  Arthur laid a gentle hand on Dean's naked shoulder and guided him to the boring office chair by the run of the mill desk in the hotel room.  
  
“Please, sit.  I’ll just be a minute.” Arthur walked quickly across the large suite and into the bathroom, the bright light softly illuminating the front of the room, leaving only a sliver cast at  Dean's feet.  
  
“Had you acted faster?  Dude, it wasn’t your job just because you are an A---”  
  
“Correct!” Arthur’s voice echoed around thuds and shifting items from the bathroom.  “It has nothing to do with my designation as Alpha, but everything to do with me as a human.”  
  
Dean rolled his burning shoulder. “That is a nice sentiment but you are still not responsible.”  Why couldn’t he just say thank you, this Alpha was confusing the shit out of him.  
  
A shadow cast through the room as Arthur emerged carrying towels.  He laid the supplies on the bed and Dean could see a suture kit and rolled his eyes.  Here we go.  
  
“I’m glad you see it as a nice sentiment, but I see this is an apology.” The bed dipped as Arthur sat on the edge, his head down and hands clasped in his lap.  
  
Dean blanched.  “An apology?”  
  
Arthurs brows creased.  “Yes. Had I not been so occupied with taking in your breathtaking appearance, I would have been able to stop the scoundrel.”  
  
Dean snorted and this time Arthur was the one who looked taken aback, which only made Dean start to laugh harder.  Who was this guy? Alphas like this didn’t exist. Well...No, they just didn’t exist. Color him shocked.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, Dean said “Well, then I guess I am just a guilty.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Arthur said confused.  
  
“I was looking at you just as hard.”  
  
The man’s pale skin colored and the unmistakable scent of Alpha arousal started to fill the space around them.  “I...well...I’m flattered.” Arthur stuttered and busied himself with the tools lain on the towel.  
  
Dean chuckled. “How do you want me?” Dean bounced his brows and Arthur colored further.  
  
He cleared his throat and motioned to the head of the bed.  
  
Dean grinned mischievously and did as he was asked.  This Alpha was something else. Shy and kind are not usual Alpha traits.  It was endearing and like a breath of fresh air.

 

He took a deep breathe and cradled his head in the crook of his arm.  He felt a damp cloth on the wound and despite his playful mood, he knew this was about to suck and his mood sobered.  
  
Dean felt the bed dip to his left, Arthur sat next to him.  “Here, you might need this.” He heard the accented voice and saw an amber bottle come into his peripheral.

 

Dean licked his lips. God, it was tempting.  
  
“No, I’m good.” He mumbled into his arm.    
  
“Very well.  Please hold still.”

 

Dean grit his teeth as he felt the curved needle enter his skin and his muscles tensed up.  “I do apologize for this.”  
  
“How do you even know how to do this?  Are you a Doctor?”  
  
“Goodness no, nothing that exciting.”  Arthur tugged gently at the surgical thread as he reached the middle.  “I’m in management.”

  
Dean stayed quiet as Arthur worked.  He wasn’t wrong, management seemed boring.  Safe. Dean couldn’t imagine he would get into any trouble with this guy.  Still...how did he know how to do this level of first aid?  
  
“What about you?”  
  
The question caught him off guard.  He had come out to get laid tonight.  That doesn’t usually involve twenty questions.  “I, ummm, I’m a teacher.” Yeah, he wasn’t completely lying and it made sense for an Omega to have said profession.

 

“Well, that is wonderful.”  The inflection in his voice was genuine and his scent stayed at the level it had been.  “I won’t lie however, I was expecting something a bit more...out of the box.”  
  
“Yeah…”  Dean chuckled but let the conversation lull comfortably as Arthur finished his work.  

 

“Alright. Finished.”  Dean heard and felt the snip to the end of the thread and instinctively rolled his shoulder.  Arthur tsked and pressed gently to cease Dean's movement. “Be gentle, I’m rusty and I’m afraid I might have made it too tight.”  
  
The gentle press of his hand was surprisingly comfortable and he hummed his agreement.  Arthur's hand lifted ever so slowly until just his fingertips remained. They traced softly over the new stitches and continued to glide over the hidden, but raised scars under the black ink of his wings.  Dean's heart skipped a beat and sat up quickly.  
  
“I won’t ask about those.”  His voice was soft and his fingers drifted away from those scars and down to a few on his arm.  “What about this one?”  
  
Dean's heart calmed and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the gentle back and forth tickling  of Arthur’s finger on the pink tissue.  
  
“Bar fight.”  
  
Dean's eyes snapped open when he felt the petal soft warmth of Arthur’s lips on his bicep.  “Teacher?” Arthur asked with a raised brow looking up at him from his bent position.  
  
Dean smiled softly. “Yup.”  
  
His breath hitched as Arthur continued his way up, his lips, having replaced his finger, still lightly tracing his skin.  He stopped at his collar bone. “And this one?”  
  
“Motorcycle accident.”  Dean said on a quick breath, Arthur immediately following it with an open mouth kiss to Dean's quickly heating skin.  It hadn’t actually been a motorcycle accident. He had been on a dirt bike and drove into a rose bush, but motorcycle sound substantially more badass.

Dean swallowed heavily, knowing exactly where Arthur was headed.  What was with this Alpha? He was barely being touched, but his head was already foggy and the scent of his slick was mixing beautifully with Arthur’s arousal.    
  
He brought his hand up and cupped Arthur’s head as the man made his way down his chest to the scar right above his left nipple.  
  
Dean bit his lip and groaned when Arthur found the scar with is tongue.  “This one?” He asked behind gentle nips and kisses.  
  
This one? This one what? Dean raised up on his knees, Arthur following his every move, his mouth never leaving his chest. Oh, the scar.  It was getting hard to think.  
  
“Ummm…”  In truth, it had been an angry alpha trying to get their underaged Omega back.  He had pulled a knife and he hadn’t been ready. “Mechanical...” Dean gasped as Arthur ignored the scar in favor of giving Dean's nippled attenion “…accident.”  
  
“Don’t stop.” Dean moaned and lowered himself onto Arthurs lap.

His jeans were soaked as Arthur teased his nipple to a hard pebble. His cock and ass throbbed with each hard pull of Arthur’s mouth on his nipple, he couldn’t stop his hips from gyrating.  Every pressure point when he moved his hips forwards and backwards, from his cock meeting Arthur’s own rock hard length, to the feel of Arthur’s leg against his ass was pushing him further and further into a lustful haze he no longer had control of.

   
“Fuck me.” Dean panted as he picked up the pace.  
  
Arthur stopped for only a moment.  “But your back…”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  “I’m not made of glass. Fuck me.”  
  
“Michael…”  
  
“Alpha...please.”  
  
Arthur growled and pushed Dean off of him.  Dean laughed as he landed with a bounce on the comforter.  Dean kicked off his boots while Arthur tore off his belt and pants, his shirt following the flurry of discarded clothes.  
  
“Come here Omega.”  
  
Dean bit his lips and kicked his pants to the ground before crawling back over to Arthur and raising up on his knees.  Slick trickled down the inside of his thighs and he licked his lips when he saw what Arthur was packing. Long and so very thick.  His ass throbbed with want.  
  
Arthur reached out and gripped Dean's hips, guiding him back to his lap.  Dean pushed his body flush against Arthur’s chest and leaned his head down to crush their lips together in a bruising kiss.  God, he needed this. Arthur pushed his tongue in and Dean let him own his mouth. He moaned around the onslaught and gripped the Alpha’s hair harshly.  He pushed back against Arthur’s dominating kisses and broke away with a groan when the Alpha squeezed and kneaded his ass.  
  
Dean ground his neglected cock into Arthur’s sternum, the pressure the perfect kindle for his already ignited lust filled body.  He reached behind and below him, gripping the Alpha’s large cock and guiding it to his aching entrance.  
  
Dean looked Arthur in the eyes as he sunk down.  The Alpha’s jaw went lax and his breathing came in rapid pants with each blissful inch Dean sank down upon.  Dean could see the effort the Alpha put forward into holding still and resisting the need to close his eyes and lean back.    
  
Half way in, he let go of his cock and put his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders and let himself fall the rest of the way down.  Both men’s filthy moans filled the room. Dean laughed in a euphoric haze of lust, completely giving himself over to what his body desired.  God it felt so good. He was so full. He wasted no time adjusting and started to grind his hips in a sinful sway on the Alpha's cock, his length hitting every nerve inside of Dean's channel.  
  
“Michael...Oh my Go---”  The Alpha’s grip on Dean was a vice as he guided Dean's hips, Arthur looking down at where they were joined, Dean’s movements hypnotizing.  
  
“Fuck yes.” Dean breathed out, his nails digging into his shoulders as he picked up the pace.  “More, more. God, I need more.”  
  
Arthur growled and thrust up violently as he pulled Dean down.  Dean screamed. “Yes! Don’t stop!”  
  
Dean leaned back for leverage and put all he had into their joining.  His breathing became ragged and sweat dripped from his body as he held onto the Alpha’s shoulders while Arthur owned his body in the most perfect way possible.  He felt the pressure building between his legs and at the base of his cock. “Alpha...Alpha…” Dean pleaded. “Touch me.”  
  
Arthur released one hand from his hip and gripped Dean's cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts.    
  
“Ooohhhh, Fuck, oh fuck.”  Dean could feel Arthur’s knot forming and rose up on his knees just a little more.  Even not taking the Alpha's knot, Arthur had plenty of length to use.  
  
That small adjustment had the Alpha’s perfect cock hit his prostate with each flex of his hips.  
  
Dean gulped in air as he felt the waves start to crest. “I’m-I’m coming!”  Dean cried out as his orgasm shot up his cock and rippled through his channel, contracting around the Alpha’s cock.  
  
The Alpha growled long and low and hid his head in Dean's neck as his cock emptied,  pulse after pulse of mind numbing pleasure, inside of Dean.  
  
Dean moaned softly as he continued to flex his ass around Arthur’s cock after his orgasm drifted away.  He could feel the alpha smile into his neck. He chuckled and kissed Dean's neck before helping seperate themselves.    
  
Dean fell back into the mattress with an exhausted huff, winching when his upper back hit the comforter.  Arthur walked to the bathroom, pinching the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the garbage.  
  
Dean stretched and groaned as his joints popped.  A stupid grin plastered itself on his face. He hadn’t had good sex like that in...Well it had been very long time.  
  
Arthur came out of the bathroom, still gloriously naked, with a towel in his hand.  Arthur was a well built man. Broad, thick and masculine. Naked, he looked almost brutish, but he had been shockingly gentle unless asked to be different.  It was as if he had complete control over every movement of his body, almost militaristic. Arthur had the same dopey smile Dean was wearing and it just made Dean that much happier.  
  
Dean held out his hand for the damp towel.  “Here, I got it. Thanks.” He took the towel and Arthur turned away as Dean cleaned himself up.  He tossed the towel into the bathroom and laid back down, hand behind his head. Arthur climbed into bed next to Dean and let his head rest on Dean's chest and continued to trace the errant scars that ran along Dean's skin.    
  
“You have so many scars, Michael.”  
  
Dean gripped Arthur’s hand and brought it up to his chest, ceasing his exploration, his thumb brushing along rough skin atop the Alpha’s hand.  Dean looked down and saw angry scar tissue where his thumb moved back and forth. “And it looks like you have your own stories.” Arthur pulled his hand away from Dean's grip.  
  
“Yes, I suppose I do.”

The Alpha’s scent was neutral and still content, so he hadn’t made him angry, but he could pick up the tone.  That conversation was over. A small wave of melancholy washed over Dean, but he pushed the scent down before Arthur could scent it.  This had to come to an end. Dean couldn’t get wrapped up in a domestic fantasy.  
  
He raised Arthur’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the scar.  He felt the Alpha smile against his chest. He let himself relax under the weight of Arthur’s head and the deep breathing as the Alpha nodded off to sleep.  


 

  
  
  
  
Dean eased his shoulder free of Arthur’s weight without waking the Alpha.  He dressed quietly and quickly, double checking for his phone and wallet.  
  
He stood in front of the desk, the little pad of paper and pen judging him.  He wanted to leave his number, but to what end? It never worked out. As soon as they found out he had a kid…  
  
Dean shook his head.  That wasn't the point of the night.  The point was to have great sex and get the party crap out of his system.  He was putting a new foot forward after tonight. Arthur had just been the tool he needed.  
  
Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair.   The alpha was too good for him anyway.  
  
Without a second look, Dean left the room, the door barely  making a noise as it closed.  
  
In the hallway, Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Charlie’s number.  It only rang once, before the shrill shouting of his best friend filled the speaker.    
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m fine. Calm down.”  
  
“Mike!  Don’t tell me to calm down.  You were bleeding, and just ran off with some random Alpha!”  
  
“I know...I just kinda...didn’t have time...to call you.”  Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He knew it was a shitty excuse, but it was the reason nonetheless.  
  
Only silence responded.  He was about to try and break it before Charlie beat him to it.  
  
“Oh...oh!” She laughed.  “So you did get laid!”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“But your back...I saw…”  
  
“I’m fine. I promise.  I’m headed back to the car now.” Dean pushed the call button for the elevator.  
  
“Ok, I’m at the Waffle House on Presidents street.”  
  
“Oh, that is close.  I’ll see ya in a bit.”  
  
“You better be prepared to give me the deets.”  
  
Dean cringed.  
  
As if she read his mind, she gave him no time to respond. “ You owe me.”  
  
“Ugh, fine. I’m hanging up.”  
  
“Bye!”  
  
Dean ended the call as the elevator dinged and opened. A giant of a man in a suit was in the left corner standing deathly still.  He had gloves and sunglasses on. Dean’s gut immediately told him to run.  
  
“Hey thanks man, but i’ll take the stairs.” Dean took one step back, and the man responded by snatching the closing elevator doors and pushing them open.    
  
“I’m the bellhop. Get in.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Fuck you.”    
  
He turned and hightailed it to the stairs, turning back every second to see if he was being followed.  His heavy steps echoed throughout the stairwell, his breath rapid and his pulse pounding. He ran out the first lobby door he encountered.  It dropped him off in a dank ally. Steam was coming up from the grates that littered the stained, damp ground and drops of water fell from the rafters and wires connecting the buildings.  Wet and humid, the smell of trash hung heavy in the air. He heard a dull thud behind the door of the hotel and he was not about to stick around and see what it was. That guy gave him the creeps and he couldn’t shake the dark feeling.  Adrenaline was still looking for a place to go.  
  
He shook his hands and jumped a few times before pulling out his phone.  He hovered over Jodi’s name before putting his phone away. It can wait. His stomach growled and decided food and his best friend was what he needed.  With one last glance behind him he walked out of the alley.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Huge thank you to [Rose_SK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK) and [ChasingLyrics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingLyrics/pseuds/ChasingLyrics) for beta'ing this chapter for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me guys. I won't bore you with my excuses, but I hope to be more frequent with posting now.
> 
> Also, while Club One is a REAL club in Savannah, I never had the opportunity to go in. So, I modeled the stories club off of one's I HAVE been in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing Nilozot


End file.
